Valiant
by usheringkatie
Summary: Gretel Landa, a young German girl, living in France during WW2 with her evil Jew killing father, Hans Landa, helps the Basterds capture Nazis hoping that it will eventually bring out the end of the war. One of the Basterds, Donny Donowitz, is so captivated by her love for Jews that he starts to see her as more than a friend. Rated M for violence that occurs toward the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was then after Lt. Aldo Raine had given his speech to the basterds that he and his second in command, Sg. Donny Donowitz, had a private meeting in the house that they stood in front of only a minute ago. As Aldo put his hands on his hips he said."Donny, theres somethin very important that I'm about to tell you and you're gonna play a very important part in it."

"Whats that?" asked Donny standing with the same look on his face he always had whenever he was in front of his commander. The look that read he would do anything his commander told him to do because he knew that whatever it was, it would be beneficial towards his country and the Jewish race.

"I've heard of this girl named Gretel Landa from a Jewish family who she helps. She actually helps a lot of Jews out. Her daddy, Hands Landa, is an S.S. Officer who kills Jews. I need you to borrow her for me so she can help us catch him. If we can catch this sucker, it will lead us toward ending the war. I'm sure that since this girl is against killing Jews, it would bring her joy to help end this war."

Donny was taken out of what his commander was saying. Whenever anyone spoke of killing Jews, it made his blood boil.

Aldo inclined his head at his sargent knowing exactly what it was that was distracting him, "Donny?"

Donny head abruptly went up again.

"Can you help me with this?"

Donny composed himself again, "Uh, yeah. Sounds like some brave girl for having a daddy like that," said Donny his voice changing to something that was softer as his hands were behind his back.

"I'm sure she is, Donny. Its hard going against what your own people believe in," said Aldo looking down having the same feeling he knew Donny was probably feeling.

"Where can I find her?" asked Donny regaining his intimidating posture along with his dignified way of speaking to his commander.

"Here in France. She and her daddy are temporarily living here since Hans had to come here to France in order to do some Jewish killin," said Aldo also regaining the same posture and way of speaking.

Just hearing Aldo say that made Donny's blood boil. He hated those natizs for killing his own kind. He so much wanted to beat every single of their heads with his baseball bat. Donny had such a passion for baseball. This is why he used a baseball bat to torture and kill Natzis. He was also the strongest of all the Basterds. He was the most qualified for the job.

"Think you can do it?" asked Aldo looking at Donny with a little bit of desperation in his eyes. If they could get their hands on this girl, it would be really good for them to finally bring an end to this war with Germany.

It took Donny a moment to answer because of being deep in thought about how much he hated Nazis. "Yes," he finally said.

"I knew I could count on you, Donny." Aldo strode to Donny and hit him on the shoulder before leaving him alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, readers! Just so everyone knows, all the dialogue spoken in this chapter is really spoken in German. I don't speak German so that's why I didn't write it in German. If I could speak German that would be awesome and I would so write the dialogue in this chapter in German. **

**Enjoy! Please review!**

Chapter 2

4'11 14 year-old Gretel Landa was sitting at the piano in her luxurious home playing and singing beautifully. She loved playing the piano because it was a way to take her emotions out on something. At the moment, she wasn't angry or particuarly happy. She just felt content and was thinking about her little Jewish children friends that she often visited secretly. She loved Jews. She was against Hitler's belief that the Jewish race is inferior and so we must exterminate them. There were actually quite a few Germans who worked for Hitler who didn't like the things he stood for. However, Gretel felt that she was the only German raised in a Hitler supporting family who actually cared so much as to try to make a change. At times she felt helpless because she was only a kid but she did what she could. She visited families who hid Jews, talked with Jews, helped them, and played with the little Jewish children. She loved the little ones ever so dearly and only felt saddness and anger whenever she thought of her father killing them yet she couldn't help but just love her father and pity him for his false ways. It was then that she heard her father come back into the apartment.

Her father, Hans Landa, was a successful S.S. Officer who loved his daughter and thought of her as his most precious, beautiful, and dear possession.

Gretel immediately stopped singing and playing.

"Hello, my dear." said Hans while walking to his daughter, holding both of hands up to meet hers.

"Hello, father." She said receiving his hands.

He kissed both of her cheeks. "My darling, there is something very important that I must tell you," he said still holding her hands and leading her to the sofa.

She looked at him like she was very curious and maybe a little nervous. She felt that her father knew of her secret life with Jewish people. It was very hard to let things slip past him."Yes, father?"

"Well, as you know, I am getting to be where I will be an old man soon and you're still very young and, Gretel, I just want the best for you because I love you and I always want you to be taken care of and I just want this pretty little face to be safe no matter what." he pinched her cheek when he commented on her face. "So I took the liberty of betrothing you to someone who I'm sure you'll adore and I hope you do."

Gretel looked at him with her jaw hanging open. She couldn't believe what he was saying."You got me a husband?" she said putting her hands on her chest looking a little worried.

"Yes. Yes I did." Hans looked at her with a small smile leaning against the arm of the sofa. "In fact." he said abruptly sitting up again. "Hes on his way to meet you."

"...Really?" she said with the same expression as before.

"Yes." There was a knock at the door."Oh! That must be him." Hans said springing up from the sofa.

It was at that moment that Gretel felt like her life was going way too fast. She was breathing heavily and felt all hunched over as the stood up from the sofa.

At the door there stood a Gestapo officer. To Gretel he looked ugly. But the fact that her father was going to make her marry some ugly guy didn't upset her. It was only that he was making her marry anyone at all. She knew that her father wouldn't let her marry until she was a woman and as a woman she had the right to make decisions on her own. She was actually starting to release herself from her panic state and going into a more confident and mature state only because they had a guest.

"I am so glad that you are here. My daughter has been looking forward to your arrival. This is her right here." He said with his hand spread out to his daughter who was looking at him with a dumb look like she was thinking "No I was not, DAD!"

"I am very glad to hear it." He said with a smile on his face looking at Gretel.

"By all means come in." Hans closed the door.

The officer and Gretel were now standing in front of each other. Standing next to them, Hans introduced them to each other."Gretel, this is Dieter Helstrum. Dieter, this is my daughter, Gretel."

"Enchanted." said Dieter kissing her hand.

Gretel found it very hard to hold back laughter because of how goofy his face looked.

"Well, I am going to leave you two now to get to know one another. Good-bye, my dear." He said before kissing Gretel on the cheek. "Dieter." He said nodding his head at Dieter.

Dieter responded by nodding at Hans.

Hans then walked out leaving the room silent. Dieter and Gretel were staring at each other not knowing what to say. Gretel knew that she could think of some plan in order to get this guy to not want her.

"Shall we sit?" asked Dieter.

"We shall." It was kind of odd for a guest to take the line of host and ask if the host wanted a seat. "Would you like a drink?" asked Gretel.

Dieter looked at her for a moment. "No. I am fine. Thank you." Gretel then turned very suddenly in an irritated manner towards the sofa and took a seat crossing her legs putting both her hands on her top leg. She stared up at Dieter with a smile on her face until he went over and sat next to her. "So tell me, Dieter, did my father just go up to you all desperately and say that he needed a husband for me so you just accepted like that?" asked Gretel with an annoying smile on her face.

"Actually," he said chuckling a little, "I told him that when I first saw you you looked so beautiful and that I had to have you and I knew that I could find it in myself to love you as my wife." After saying this he moved closer to her. "Your father then started to tell me of his worry of you not having a husband when he died. He wants the best for you, Gretel,...and so do I." He said placing his left hand under her hair in order to touch her cheek."

Gretel stared at him intently. "How did you know that I would love you?" She moved away from him a little.

He smirked a little at her resistance. It was cute. "I was hoping that you could learn to love me because of how gentle, kind, and good I would treat you. I promise, Gretel, I will never leave you." He said in a whisper.

"Mr. Helstrum."

"Dieter." He interrupted.

"...Dieter...you do realize that you had better watch yourself. I am a fourteen year-old girl," she said lifting her chin.

"But you're not a child, my dear, you are becoming a woman." He said with a smile. "Please, Gretel, just give me a chance."

"I am sorry, Dieter. But I think you should go." She turning her body completely away from him.

He had sort of a heart broken look on his face as he got up slowly and walked to the door. "If you ever change your mind, Gretel, you know where to find me." He then went out the door.

She sat there a little while longer before getting up, going to her room, slamming the door behind her, and putting her head in her pillow screaming into it. She was so angry at her father. She was angry at Dieter. She was angry because those two stupid men just assumed they could control her like that. She knew she could never find a husband. All the men that she was ever surrounded by were ugly, inhumane, Nazis. She then stormed out of her room, sat the her piano and played her piano very angrily.

Hans returned. "Hello, Gretel."

She ignored him and continued to play.

"How did your talk with Dieter go?"

She stopped her piano playing and looked at her father with tears in her eyes. She then stormed back to her in the same manner as before.

He went to her room coming in quietly and sat on her bed as she cried into her pillow. "Darling, what ever is the matter?"

"How could you?" she said looking up at him with tear stained cheeks. "I would like to think that who I marry is my choice."

"I want the best for you, Gretel," he said trying to sound sincere.

"You don't have to worry about me, father. Ever since mother died, its like I've been taking care of myself." She stopped herself before going any further.

He wrapped his hand around her skinny little arm gently pulling her up. "How could you say that? I know that I'm hardly ever home but its for the best. Its my job. Its how I provide for you. Please believe me, Gretel." He wiped the tears from her face. "I love you my, darling, Gretel." He wrapped his arms around her.

She grudgingly put her arms around him. "Now I will be away till Wednesday. Okay? I need you to stay here and be a good girl for me. Okay?"

She nodded wiping the tears from her cheek.

Hans kissed her cheek, told her he loved her, and walked out of her room.

Gretel heard the front door close being left alone in her room feeling nothing but bitterness. She couldn't believe that a killer like him could say such words of love to his daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**So in this chapter whenever Gretel and her governess are talking to one another, its really in German. **

**I'm so sad that there have already been 3 chapters and no reviews. Come on people I know you want to!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Donny was getting ready to pick up this Gretel Landa that he had just heard of this morning. Since she was German, he wasn't sure if she could speak English or not. So he sought the aid of Wicki, another one of the Basterds. This is what this group of Natzi killing Jews called themselves. However, there was one member of the group who wasn't Jewish. This was their leader, Aldo Raine.

Wicki was their Austrian Jew who could speak English and German. He was the interpreter when Aldo Raine captured a Natzi.

Donny wiped the curtains aside as he stepped into Wicki's tent. "Hey, Wicki, I need a favor from you."

"What is that?" asked Wicki in his smokey voice.

"The Lutenaint needs me to go to Hans Landa's place and borrow his daughter so she can come here and help find some nazis. I don't know if she speaks English or not. If she doesn't, I need you to interpret."

"Yeah I'll go with you." said Wicki standing up.

"Thanks, man, I owe you." said Donny hitting Wicki's back hard and then stepping out of the tent.

Wicki stood there for a second taking in how hard that slap was.

They arrived at the Landa residence. It was a huge mansion with so many rooms. They didn't know which room Gretel was in. So they had to be careful. Donny had brought a rope but since there was a tree grown next to the apartment, they decided to climb that instead. They stopped abrubtly when they heard a girl shouting in German."Wicki, what is she saying?" whispered Donny, loudly.

Gretel was in her room sitting at her make-up table wearing her night gown talking to her governess. "Can you believe that my father would do such a thing without my approval?" she said shouting.

Wicki told Donny what Gretel was saying.

"Well, it sounds like her dad's a jerk." said Donny. They listened again...

"Yes, Ms. Gretel, it sounds horrible." Said Iris, her governess, with saddness in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Iris. I shouldn't take this out on you like that." Gretel said in despair.

"Its alright, Gretel." said Iris. "I would be angry too if someone just took initiative like that." She then turned back around and continued what she was doing. Iris was a thin woman who had a sweet face who looked to be in her late twenties. She had almost black dark brown hair that was always in a bun.

"Boy, would I love to just bat this girl's dad in the head," said Donny trying to keep his voice down but finding it difficult considering how excited he was.

Gretel put her hand on her brow, shut her eyes and sighed.

"Its alright. Everything will be okay." said Iris putting her hand back on Gretel's shoulder.

Gretel looked up at her governess with a smile.

Iris kissed Gretel's brow as Gretel closed her eyes and smiled. "Now you must get into bed. You're fathers away so you can visit your Jew friends tomorrow." She said rolling the covers over for Gretel to get in.

Gretel got into bed and Iris once more kissed Gretel's brow goodnight. "Goodnight, my dear." she said with her hand on Gretel's shoulder.

"Goodnight, Iris." said Gretel as Iris left the room.

Donny and Wicki heard the door close and so started climbing the rest of the tree. They made it to her open window. They climbed in ever so quietly. Donny made his way over to the bed, quietly, and looked down upon the beautiful girl. He didn't want to hurt her so he gently put his hand on her arm to wake her. She rolled over and almost screamed but Donny got his hand on her mouth just in time."SH SH SH SH SH SH!"

She was trying to scream through his hand.

"Can you speak English?"

She nodded.

"We're not here to hurt you. We need your help. We're the Basterds. If you've never heard of us, we're a group of Jewish-American soldiers who kill Natzis. We need you to help us find Natzis. Now, I'm going to take my hand away from your mouth but you have to promise me that you will not scream once I do so. Promise?" he said the last part with his eyebrows raised.

Gretel nodded her head again.

Donny cautiously lifted his hand from the girl's mouth.

"I have heard of the Basterds and I stand for their cause. I want to help them but how do I know you are really them?" she said once Donny lifted his hand from her mouth.

Donny looked down and sighed. There was really nothing he could do to prove to this girl that they were in fact the Basterds, "Look, you're just going to have to trust me," he said.

She looked into his eyes and found a pleading look. "Fine. I will go with you and help you but only because I want to see the downfall of the Natzis," she boldly said. She started to get out of her bed and Donny started to help her out of the window when she stopped, "You do realize that if you are not who you say you are, my father will hunt you down," she said not aggressively but as a warning.

"Quite frankly, miss, I believe that your father is already hunting us down," he said with the same serious look in his eyes. He then proceeded to help her out the window.

"Won't your maid wonder where you are?" asked Wicki as they climbed down the tree.

"She thinks I'm going to stay with my Jewish friends tomorrow for a while." Explained Gretel.

Wicki lead her to the front seat and helped her climb in as Donny got into the drivers seat. Wicki then got into the back when he was done with Gretel.

Gretel's heart started to race. She didn't know if she did the right thing or not. She even started to cry a little because she was so scared. Gretel sat in the front seat with her seat belt on, her feet on the seat with her elbow leaning on the door, crying.

Donny reached over and rubbed her shoulder. "Its okay, sweetheart." He said.

She wanted to believe that they wouldn't hurt her. But ever since she started having her own side where no one she knew agreed with her, she found it very hard to trust anyone. The only people in her life that she truly trusted were her Jewish friends and Iris. It was very late and she assumed that if these men were not who they said they were, they probably wouldn't still be playing along with being the Basterds. This thought is what relaxed her enough to help her fall back asleep as they drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Gretel slept in the car, she had a dream. In her dream, a little Jewish girl who she played with most of the time was in her living room playing with her rag doll. As the little Jewish girl played with her own rag doll, Gretel saw a shadow on the floor of a man in a long trench coat.

"...Gretel..."

she heard.

"...Gretel..."

She woke up.

"Hey, Gretel, we're here," said Donny in a whisper who was standing infront of the open passenger seat door.

As Gretel started to climb out, Donny reached his hand out to her. She took his hand and he led her down to the ground.

"You okay?" he asked putting his jacket around her shoulders."Yeah. Thanks," she said looking at the ground slowly inching away from him. She felt more comfortable around these Jewish men than before, but it wasn't 100%. "Wheres Wicki?" she asked.

"He went to tell our lutenaint that you're here," answered Donny.

"Oh," said Gretel.

Aldo was walking up to them at this point. "Gretel Landa?" he asked.

"Yes?" she said nervously hiding behind Donny a little.

"Ma name is Lt. Aldo Raine and I need ta speak with you," he said looking down at Gretel. His eyes then went to Donny, "Donny, bring her over here," Aldo walked away.

Donny put a hand on her shoulder as he led her to follow Aldo.

_"This must be the man who wants to interrogate me," _Gretel thought to herself. She was frightened. What if she didin't know the answer to the question he had for her. He might then dispose of her seeing as how she is obviously of no use to them anymore. However, most of these men were Jews and they were looking for the downfall of Hitler. That probably meant they would never do such a thing to a good person such as Gretel. Why would a person hurt someone if they were trying to stop the hurt in the world?

They went inside the little house that Donny and Aldo met in before except now there was a long table and two chairs on either end of the table inside the house.

Donny led her into the chair closest to the door as Aldo walked across the room and sat at the other chair. Donny left her.

She stared at the door till he was gone. Now she was even more frightened. Donny seemed like a really nice guy who she could trust and now she was alone with a man she didn't know at all.

"Gretel?"

This startled her and she imediately looked up at Aldo.

"Do you mind if I call you Gretel?" He asked leaning into the table and giving her one of his smiles where he squinted.

"No, sir." she said with a low voice.

"Alright." he said leaning back with the smile still on his face."You okay, darlin? You look a little scared."

She sat there staring at him.

"Its alright. I won't hurt you." he said leaning back into the table and winking at her.

This was terrifiying. It was like luring someone into a trap by being nice and then once they're in the trap, they kill them.

Aldo leaned back into his chair. "Alright! So. Getting down to business. I have an understanding that you don't like it that Nazis kill Jews. Is that correct?"

Gretel nodded.

"I also have an understanding that you yourself are a German and your daddy is a Nazi and he kills Jews all the time. Its earned him the nickname "the Jew Hunter"."

She nodded.

"Well," he got out a map, "Im sure that you'd like to do anything in your power to stop all this Jew killing business. Is that correct?"

"Yes." She spoke with the same softness as before.

"Well there is something that you can do, Gretel." He walked over to her side of the table with his chair. Putting his chair down, he sat on it and put the map on the table. "On this map you gotta tell me where the Jews are hiding, you gotta tell me how many there are, and you gotta tell me what kind of autilary they got."

Gretel had not clue. She sat there shaking, sweating, and breathing heavily. All the anxiety caused her to cry.

"Now, darlin, dont cry. I know you must be scared by betraying your own country but its for the best," said Aldo his voice getting higher.

"Im not afraid of betraying my country." she said softly looking down at her lap.

"Well then what are you cryin about? And if its anything that dem boys did to you, I promise you I'll make them wish they were never alive."

"No. They only showed me kindness and hospitality."

"Then tell me. What is it?"

"I dont know where they are!" she cried out looking into his eyes.

"Whats so terrible about that?"

She stopped crying. "Your not going to shoot me for not knowing?"

"No! no no no no no. Not at all." He pulled his chair closer to her and placed both his hands in her little hand. "We will never do anything to hurt you. Why would we? You have good intentions and you'er cute." He said leaning in closer to her and giving her one of his suave smiles and winking at her.

She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Now, can you at least tell us where we can find some Nazis who can tell us what I just asked you?"

Gretel sat there for a moment thinking and then nodded her head.

Outside, Donny was sitting by the fire. He was looking at the little house that Aldo and Gretel were in. He thought about Gretel. He felt sorry for her because she must feel all alone and she couldn't even talk about things to her dad because that might arouse some suspicion.

Wicki came over and sat next to him. "Why are you still up? Its late." asked Wicki.

"Im waiting for them to be done in there." Donny said never taking his eyes off the house. There was a moment of silence.

"Have you already become affectionate towards the girl?" asked Wicki.

"No. That would be creapy. I mean shes only like 14," he said laughing sarcastically. "But I do pitty her. I hope she can stay with us so that she can be happy. At least we would know and understand how she feels and she wouldn't feel so secretive all the time. She could have a real family." There was another moment of silence.

"Well Im going to bed now," said Wicki. He started to walk towards his tent but then stopped and turned around. "By the way, everything you just said, I totally agree with it. Tell Gretel I said goodnight." He then proceeded to walk towards his tent.

"Thank you so much for your time, Gretel. You have no idea how much ma men and I appreciate everything that you'er doing." He helped her up. "By the way. Do you need to be home tonight before your daddy gets suspicous?"

"No. My father is away...killing Jews, I presume." Her head drooped in despair.

Aldo leaned over so that his face was really close to hers. "Now dont you worry your pretty little self. Dem Jews are some fighsty ones. Believe me. When you see how ma men handle Jews, especially Donny, youll see just how much into fightin for their lives they're are." He took her hand and they proceeded to walk out. "Hey, Donnay!"

Donny's head immediately shot up and he ran to them. "Yeah, Lutenaint?"

"Get Gretel here a place to sleep." Aldo then walked back into the little house and shut the door behind him leaving Gretel and Donny a few feet apart.

Gretel stared in Aldo's direction until he was behind the shut door. "Did I do something to make him mad?" she asked looking back at Donny.

"No. Im sure you didnt do anything to make him mad." He said smiling back down at her. "Come ere" he said reaching his hand out to Gretel.

Gretel took his hand and for the first time noticed just how much bigger his big rough tan hand was compared to her soft, little, skinny, pale, hand.

Donny led her over to his tent. "In here." he said softly letting her go in first. "Whenever you'er ready just hop into bed and sleep tight. Goodnight." He started to leave.

"Wait!" she yelled grabbing his big hand. "Thank you, for being so gentle and hospitable to me." She said smiling and blushing looking down embarrassed.

"No problem." He whispered to her. "Are you sure you'll be okay in here?"

"Yes. This is perfect. Thank you," she said smiling a wide grin up at him.

He gave her one more quick smile. Before leaving, he turned back to Gretel, "Oh and by the way, Wicki says goodnight.

She smiled a wide grin at Donny.

After Donny left, she layed down on Donny's sleeping bag. She, for once since she left her house, felt comfortable. She had a feeling that she would be able to sleep tonight. But after hours it was hard. She figured that it had something to do with the fact that she wasnt use to the atmosphere or at least thats what she hoped. After a couple hours, she finally drifted off into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Gretel awoke the next morning, she had a feeling that it was noon time because of how late it was when she fell asleep. This fact embarrassed her. She didn't want the basterds to think that they were carrying around some lazy rich girl. She wanted to seem tough. Like she could take care of herself. When she sat up in Donny's sleeping bag, she screamed. Both a startled scream and a frightened scream because of the man who was sitting infront of her. Hugo Stiglitzs. She knew Hugo Stiglitzs quite well. When she was about 10 years-old, her father would tell her scary stories about Hugo Stiglitzs. He would tell her to be ready in case of the event that he would hide in her closet or under her bed so that when she fell asleep he would come out and scare her. He also told her that if that ever happened to just scream "daddy!" and Hans would come in with a rifle. He only told her these stories to tease her. But non the less, Hugo Stiglitzs was hated by most Germans. He is a German himself and killed thirteen Gestopo Officers. Gretel Landa, on the other hand, admired him when she got older and had her own beliefs. Ever since she started to hold her own believes, shes always wanted to meet Hugo Stiglitzs.

"Gutan tag, Frauline Landa. Habe ich dich erschreckt?" (Good morning, miss Landa. Did I scared you?) he asked a little awkwardly.

"Ja, du hast mich erschreckt. Entschuldige, bitte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du gerade hier warst, sonst hätte ich nicht geschrien. Bitte glaube mir. Ich habe so lange nach dich gesucht." (You startled me. I'm so sorry. I had no idea you were sitting right there or else I wouldn't have screamed. Please believe me, Mr. Stiglitzs, I have been dying to meet you for a long time.) She said nervously. At this very moment, she was meeting her idol. She was stumbling over her words and breathing heavily making it look like she was about to cry.

Hugo slowly crawled to her not really knowing what he was doing. "Ahh, macht nichts." (Um shhhh. Its okay,) he said in the same manner as before expect the awkwardness was intensified.

She wrapped her arms around his abdomen and squeezed like she was never letting go.

This caused him to bring his arms up in the air. He then awkwardly received this hug. He wasn't quite sure how to behave towards children seeing as how he was never around any.

She released him. "Entschuldige, ich bin einfach nur so aufgeregt, dich zu treffen." (Sorry, I'm just excited to meet you,) she said.

"Warum bist du denn so aufgeregt, mich zu treffen?" (Why are you excited to meet me?) he asked sitting back in his original seat.

"Weil du gegen Hitler bist" (Because you're against Hitler's ways,) she said.

"Ergibt Sinn." (Oh. Makes sense,) he said. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again, "Es tut gut zu sehen, dass deine Arbeit gewürdigt wird." (It's nice to know when people appreciate your work.) he said smirking.

She smiled back at him. There was a moment of silence until a thought hit Gretel that she couldn't believe she didn't think of before, "Warum bist du hier, Her Stiglitzs?" (Why are you in here anyway, Mr. Stiglitzs?) she asked with a curious look in her eyes.

Hugo looked down and smirked at this girl's good manners, "Du kannst mich Hugo nennen." (You can just call me, Hugo,) he said looking back up at her. "Aldo und seine Jungs machen sich auf den Weg, um die Nazis aufzureiben, von denen du Aldo letzte Nacht erzählt hast. Aldo wollte, dass Donny mitgeht, also hat Donny gefragt, ob jemand hierbleiben könnte, um ein Auge auf dich zu haben." (Aldo and his men went to pick up the Natzis you told Aldo about last night. Aldo needed Donny to go with him and so Donny asked if someone could be left behind to keep watch over you.)

"Oh," said Gretel looking down hiding the blush that crept to her cheeks. "Wie haben Aldo und du euch kennengelernt?" (How did you and Aldo meet?) asked Gretel curiously.

"Er hat mich aus einem Nazigefängnis herausgeholt, gerademal vor einer Woche." (He got me out of a Natzis prison about a week ago,) said Hugo.

There was another awkward moment of silence. "Wie spät ist es?" (What time it is?) asked Gretel.

"Ungefähr zehn am Morgen im Moment." (About 10 in the morning at the moment,) said Hugo.

Gretel had a relieved look on her face. It wasn't 7 am but at least it wasn't 1 pm. There was a noise coming from outside. Gretel and Hugo looked to the entrance of the tent with a cautious look on their faces.

Hugo motioned for Gretel to stay put.

She stayed in the tent for a couples moments until Hugo came back in. "Sieht so aus, als wäre unsere Freunde zurück." (Looks like our friend are back,) he said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's taken me a while to update. Since it has, here's 2 new chapters for the people who reviewed. Love you guys! Please keep reviewing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

"Gretel, glaubst du, dass dich diese Männer hier dich kennen könnten?" (Gretel, do you think any of these men might know you?) asked Hugo looking at her seriously.

"Ich weiß nicht. Kommt darauf an, wer sie sind." (I don't know. It depends who they are.) she said freaking out a little bit.

"Nun, dann schlage ich vor, dass du besser in Donnys Zelt zurück, bevor irgendwelche von denen dich sehen." (Well then I suggest that you run back into Donny's tent before any of them see you.)

Without another word she ran back into the tent. She sat on Donny's sleeping bag and then she saw a shadow outside coming towards the tent. She hoped that it was Donny.

Donny then came inside the tent. "Good morning, Gretel." he said smiling at her.

"Good morning, Donny," she said with a reassured smile on her face.

"Have you been up?" he asked smiling at her.

"Yes. Hugo took care of me this morning." she said smiling.

"I'm glad. You okay?"

"Yes. Thanks for asking. How are you?"'

"Couldn't be better," he said his smile getting bigger, "I'm glad you're doing okay. I promised Aldo that right after I was done checking up on you I'd go and help him. So I guess I gotta go now. See ya."

"Bye," she said the smile faltering a little.

Donny left the tent.

Gretel couldn't help but wonder what was going on outside so she decided to peek. She saw three nazis kneeling down with their hands on their heads. A small man was pointing a gun at them. She'd never seen this one before. She found his face to be quite adorable. It looked as if he never lost his baby face. Looking down from the Jew, she noticed a blonde nazi on the left make eye contact with her. She gasped and quickly went behind the tent again. He had seen her. She didn't know if he knew her or not. Her mind started racing. She was so scared now. All she wanted was to go back and change everything. She felt so stupid it made her mad. Aldo then appeared infront of her.

"Ello, darlin." he said giving her one of his smiles.

She was startled. "Hello, Lutenaint."

"We're gonna move now so if you could just climb into the back of the truck, that would be nice." he said flexing his jaw.

"Alright." she said starting to leave the tent.

"But first take this jacket and put the hood on. That way your idenity is kept secret." he winked at her.

She put the hood on and Aldo escorted her to the truck. As he walked her over to the truck with his arm around her shoulders she could feel the Nazi staring her down. This frightened her and it only made her walk closer to Aldo.

"Everything alright, darlin?" asked Aldo feeling the young German girl tense up beside him.

"I'm scared." she said with worry in her voice.

"Whats wrong, honey?" he said stopping and looking down at her.

"That nazi, the blonde one." she whispered to him. "he staring at me."

He looked up at the Nazi that was watching her and then looked to the Jew who was keeping watch over these Nazis. "Hey, Hirschberg!" he shouted.

"Oh dear." she whispered to herself looking down at the ground closing her eyes slowly.

"Tell that dere nazi to keep his pervert eyes to himself in your own little way." he said giving Hirschberg a smile and a wink.

"Yes, sir!" Hirschberg hit the Nazis over the heard with the butt of his rifle.

The Nazi groaned at this and then looked to the ground.

Aldo helped Gretel into the passenger seat of the truck. "If you get car sick, heres this." he handed her a brown sandwich bag. He then slammed the door shut.

"Thanks..."she said awkwardly after the door was shut. She heard the driver's side slam shut. She looked over, startled, and saw Donny sitting there behind the wheel.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi. Where are we going?"

"We're going to a forest where we can interrogate the Nazis and scalp the dead ones."

"Scalp?"

"Yeah...scalping...you know...where," said Donny raising on of his hands to the top of his head.

"I know what scalping is." she said touching the top of her head uncomfortably.

"Sorry..." Donny turned the keys in the ignition. The car started. "Ready?"

"Yeah." she said smiling. "Where are these dead bodies.

"Behind us." he said.

She looked behind her and then turned back around gasping loudly letting a little shriek out. She had never seen so many dead people in her life.

"Sorry about that," said Donny.

Aldo came to Donny's window. "Ready?"

"Whenever you are." said Donny.

"Ready there, Gretel?" asked Aldo.

"Yeah." she said smiling.

Aldo turned and walked along side the car. "Alright! Lets get a move on! Soun' good?!"

"Yes, sir!" came from the men.

Donny pulled the truck away slowly.

Gretel had not gotten that much sleep the other night so she drifted to sleep while in the truck.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rachel sat in her living room playing with her rag doll when all of a sudden, a figure appeared in the door way but all Gretel saw was the shadow. Before she could see what came next, she heard her name being called very faintly. She awoke to find Donny patting her shoulder.

"Hey. You fell asleep there, didn't ya. You tired?"

She yawned. "Yeah. Sorry. I hardly got any sleep last night."

"Oh...was there something wrong with the place you slept?"

"Oh no no no! It was quite delightful." she smiled.

"Good. Well I gotta go. You can stay in the truck or get out and stretch but I can't let you come with me."

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously while he started to get out of the truck.

"Down in that ditch." he said pointing."Don't worry. This shouldn't take long." He slammed the door shut behind him.

Gretel crawled to the drivers seat. The truck was about 8 feet from the ditch. Down in the ditch she saw Jews holding rifles, dead nazis, and those three men Hirschberg still pointing the rifle at them. She looked over and saw a Jew scalping a Nazi. She quickly looked away and put her hand over her mouth in disgust. She took another look down in the ditch still with her hand over her mouth but instead decided to scan the area for Aldo. She saw him coming out of an underground passage way in the ditch. She slowly uncovered her mouth. She decided that it would be okay to get out of the truck and look down into the ditch. Just as long as she still kept her face hidden. After all, Donny did say that she was allowed to get out of the truck. So she did but she tried to be quiet about it. She heard Aldo tell Hirschberg to bring the blonde nazi over to him (the one that was staring at Gretel earlier). The Nazi walked over slowly to where Aldo was and then when he got there, saluted him. He then knelt down in front of Aldo. Gretel tried to listen to what they were saying but it was hard. She heard Aldo say something about a road and an arch. Then she heard something about Hugo Stiglitzs. Then she heard Aldo explain to the Nazi that he ain't interested in taking prisoners, hes interested in killin nazi business. For about 3 minutes she saw them talking but couldn't hear anything. Then she saw Aldo take out a map. She couldn't hear what he was saying but then, after 2 minutes, she heard the blond nazi curse at Aldo and his "Jew dogs". She wanted to slap him for saying "Jew dogs". Then she heard Aldo say that seeing Donny beat nazis to death was the closest they ever got to goin to the movies. Gretel was scared and considered going back into the truck because she was afraid of what she would see but she decided to stay and just see if it was really all that bad. "Hey, Donny!" said Aldo. "Yeah?" she heard Donny say. "Nazi here that wants to die for his country. Oblige him." Gretel was staring intently at the door way waiting for Donny to come out. She was scared of how he was going to kill this Nazi. It had been half a minute and still he hadn't showed up at he door way but she knew that he'd show and that it wouldn't be pretty for the nazi that was kneeling down. She thought this because she heard this clanging. It sounded like he was hitting a poll with a club. She didn't want to see anyone get beaten to the head with a club. Donny walked out of the doorway and Gretel's eyes immediately shot open by the sight of the Jew. He was wearing an extremely tight wife beater and he was holding a club. Gretel couldn't catch her breath. She was always very fond of Donny but was she so fond of him she was attracted to him? She stared at him. All she wanted at this instant was to be in his arms. It was an intense desire that made all her insides flutter. "I am so bad." she said to herself. She also noticed that he had been crying a little. Seeing the vulnerable side of an attractive man made Gretel's insides sink. Seeing the tears in his eyes made her eyes fill with tears. Not only did she want to be in his arms, but she wanted to comfort him by letting him lean on her and wiping the tears from his face. She knew not to get too carried away with her emotions because why would such a beautiful, strong, Jew ever want to be with a little helpless German girl? Especially the fact that she was part of the nationality that tried to make his race extinct. The men all clapped as Donny walked out. Gretel noticed him open his mouth and so she listened very hard in order to hear and savor what this beautiful man was about to say."Got that for killin Jews?" Said Donny after tapping the metal on the nazi's chest. "Bravery," said the Nazi. Donny placed the club on the side of the nazi's head. He caressed his head with the club. Donny took a minute and then removed the bat from his jaw and hit it hard. The Nazi's head twisted as he fell the the ground. Gretel put a hand over her mouth and then quickly looked away at the scary sight of the nazi lying on the ground with blood pouring out of his mouth. She heard Donny repeatedly hit the nazi as the Jews and Aldo cheered him on. She heard that the hitting stopped so she turned around and saw the dead, head beaten, Nazi laying on the ground. Donny's club had blood all over it and Donny also had blood on himself. He waved around his club as he shouted such raunchy language. Gretel rolled her eyes and let her chin rest on her hand, "I guess even the guys who seem perfect have flaws," she said to herself. Donny yelled at a Nazi to get up but instead the Nazi had other plans. He decided to run away. But his plans were unsucsessful because Hirschberg shot him in the back. Gretel jumped and put her hand on her chest when this happened. "Bring that one over here. Alive!" said Aldo. Donny pushed the Nazi over to Aldo yelling at him and pointing his club at the Nazi's head. The Nazi didn't speak English so Wicki had to come down and translate for the Nazi. She wished that Wicki was the one who taught her instead of her old boring teachers. Then again, she probably wouldn't learn anything because she would be too distracted by his rich, smokey, voice. Aldo asked the Nazi the same question that he asked Gretel the night before about where the Nazis are hiding. The Nazi immediately pointed on the map where they were hiding. The men seemed to think that this was cute. Aldo asked the Nazi what kind of autilary they have. Wicki translated. The Nazi responded and Wicki translated for Aldo. Aldo then asked how many there are. Wicki translated for the Nazi. The Nazi answered. Wicki translated for Aldo. Aldo asked the Nazi what hes going to do to his suit once he gets home. Wicki translated for the Nazi. The Nazi answered. "Hes gonna burn it." translated Wicki for Aldo. Aldo then asked what hes going to do when he gets home. Wicki translated for the Nazi. The Nazi answered. "Hes gonna hug his mother." Translated Wicki. "Well ain't that nice." said Aldo snuffing something from a box. She then saw Aldo take a knife out of his belt. "Now we gonna let you live. But I'm gonna give you something you can't take off." said Aldo. Gretel got scared and turned around holding her knees close to her chest putting her face in her knees. Aldo took his knife and carved a swastica in the Nazi's forehead. Aldo and Donny were kneeling down over the Nazi looking at the swastica carved forehead. "Lutenaint, you're gettin pretty good at that." said Donny looking at it carefully. "You know how you get into Carnegie Hall don't cha? Practice. Alright, men, lets pack up!"Gretel quickly got back into the truck.

About 10 minutes later, Aldo showed up at the passenger seat door. "Hey there, darlin." He said with a smile on his face.

"Hi." She said smiling back.

"Well guess what, you don't have to wear the hoodie no more because all the Nazis are gone."

The men counted all their scalps and then got into the back of the truck. Aldo got into the driver's seat. Gretel saw Donny approach the truck. Her heart started to race when this happened. She told herself to not get too obsessed to just let this little silly crush pass.

Donny got into the back and they drove off


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The week had gone by. Gretel had met every basterd and she got along with all of them. She also helped them more find where Nazis were hiding. She was such a delight and a help to them. It was now Tuesday and time to get back home before her father.

"Well I guess its time now, boys." she said to them all ready to head home.

"I guess so. You take care now, Gretel, and promise to be back as soon as possible." said Aldo before giving her a hug.

"I can't wait. Its been fun with you guys and so nice talking to men that I can actually trust. Thanks." She said and then climbed into the truck to find Donny in the driver's seat.

"Now you take good care of her, Donny," said Aldo standing in front of the window.

"I will, Lutenaint." said Donny starting the engine. The truck drove off.

The men all stared at the truck till it was out of sight.

When the truck reached the house, it was dark out. Donny turned the car off as Gretel opened her door. Gretel started to climb out when Donny put a hand on her knee.

"Wait." He said. Gretel stared at her knee and still stared at it even when he removed his hand and got out of the car. She assumed that he wanted to open her door for her but all she really knew was that she was smiling on the inside from his warm tough. She was right. He opened the door for her, took her hand, and led her out. He led her to the tree next to the mansion and helped her climb up. She climbed inside her bedroom window but Donny stayed out on her tree. Gretel turned around to find him leaning on the window sill. She knelt down and did the same."I guess you'll be wanting this back." She said taking the jacket off that he let her wear all the time.

"Keep it. As a sovineer just in case you never come back."

"You sure?" she said holding it close to her and feeling bad.

"Yeah." he whispered.

"Okay." she said smiling. "You should go now. Thanks for bringing me home and your hospitality and just everything that you've done for me for the past week."

"You're welcome." he said smiling.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He was surprised by this.

"Good-bye, Donny and I hope to see you soon."

He gently took her hand and kissed it gently. "Good-bye, Gretel." He then climbed down the tree.

"Wait!"

He turned around.

"How do I contact you?" She asked worried.

"Oh. You would need to know that, wouldn't you?" He said smiling pullling himself back up and closer to her with his elbows up on the windowsill and speaking in a whisper. "Take this flash light." He handed her a flashlight. "Now one of us will be sitting at the street corner every once a week and what you're gonna do when you're ready is you're gonna flash the flash light out the window and flash it twice. You got that?"

"Yeah." she said with a smile on her face.

They sat there staring into each other's eyes for the longest time until Donny leaned his head forward towards hers. He pulled a strand of hair from her face to behind her ear.

She could tell what was coming next. She closed her eyes her heart pounding with excitement. But then, she was disappointed. All he did was kiss her on the cheek. However, this wasn't like any other kiss she had recieved on the cheek. It was slow and sensual.

Donny pulled his head away, stared into her eyes for a couples more seconds, and then climbed back down the tree.

She watched as he climbed back down, got back into the truck, and drove off. After the truck was out of sight she closed her bedroom window and the first thing she did was she got a piece of paper and wrote down Donny's instructions. After that, she looked around at her room and thought "I need to get out of this nightgown at once." Before she did that she took Donny's jacket off and stared down at it. "I have to find some place to put this where father won't find it." she thought to herself. In her bathroom, she had this big box hidden under the floor boards with all her mother's precious belongings that had been given to Gretel after her mother died. She opened the box and she picked things up that were in the box. Her eyes started to fill with tears but then she stopped herself and refocused on what had to be done. She placed Donny's jacket at the bottom of the box, closed the box, put it back in its safe place and then went to go change. Before, she was wearing a silky long white night gown but now it was the same except minty green and it only came down to her knees. She then ran to Iris's room to tell her she was back but when she got there, she found her asleep. She decided not to wake her so she just snuck back to her room. After she closed the door she sat on her bed and thought about the moment she shared with Donny. She could still feel the warmth of his kiss on her cheek. She layed in bed, covered in her coverings, burying her face in her fluffy pillow giggling. If this is how she felt when a man kissed her cheek, just imagine what it would be like for a man to kiss her lips. There was no way it wasn't going to happen. From the way he touched her and kissed her, she knew that he had deep feelings for her. She drifted off to sleep with the content smile on her face. She had been dreaming a lot about her friend Rachel a lot and she couldn't figure out why. Tonight, Donny possessed her dreams.

"Gretel? Wach auf, meine Kleine . . ." (Gretel?...darling,...wake-up, dear...) "Guten Morgen, meine Liebe." (Good morning, dear.) He said kissing her forehead. "Es ist schön, meine wunderschöne Tochter nach so langer Zeit wiederzusehen." (Its nice to see my beautiful daughter after so long.)

"Es war doch nur eine Woche, Vater" (Its only been a week, father,) she said giggling.

"Wirklich? Hmm, es ist mir viel länger vorgekommen." (Really? Hmm. It just feels like such a long time. I've missed you.)

"Ich habe dich auch vermisst." (I've missed you too.) There was a long silence until Hans broke it.

"Nun, dann solltest du mit nach unten kommen und Frühstück mit mir haben." (Well you should come down stairs and have breakfast with me.) He said getting up and walking to the door.

"Ja, da hast du Recht" (Yeah I guess I should.) She said pulling her covers off her body.

"Ich werde dich dann gleich unten treffen." (I'll see you downstairs in a little while.) Once he shut to the door, Gretel headed for the bathroom to wash her face. As she looked at herself in the mirror she giggled remembering the kiss that Donny had given her on her hand and on her cheek. She looked down at that hand but then continued to wash her face.

She was heading towards the dining room, all dressed, to find that her father was sitting at the head of the table waiting for her with two plates of pancakes at each end. He walked over to her and sat her down like a proper gentleman.

Gretel did think that her father overrated her too much. He probably just wanted to be a good dad. Show her that he loved her. Show her that even though her mother was dead there is still someone there to hold her and kiss her like a mother would. But then again, Gretel never did feel calm around him. She always felt nervous around him. She kept on telling herself that he knew what was going on. She knew that he knew what she had been doing all week. She had a feeling that at this meal he would tell her that he knew and really let her have it. The only real motherly person there in her life was Iris.

"Genieß es, meine Liebe." (Enjoy, my dear.) he said gesturing towards her pancakes smiling. He then walked back over to his side of the table. The first 5 minutes were very awkward. All that could be heard was the clatter of dishes until her father talked. "Was hast du denn so getrieben, während ich weg war?" (What did you do while I was away?)

Gretel dropped her fork down on her plate making a loud clanging noise and her head immediately shot up at her father, "Was? Entschuldige, Vater, was hast du gesagt?" (What? I'm sorry. What did you say, father?)

"Ich fragte, was du so getrieben hast, während ich weg war." (I asked what did you do while I was out.) He said looking up at her with his eye brows raised.

"Oh, nun ja, du weiß schon, das übliche." (Oh, well, you know, the usual.) She said with a slite laugh and then went back to her food.

"Was da genau wäre?" (And what exactly is that?) He asked looking up at her again.

"Na ja, du weißt schon: Klavier spielen und so." (Oh, well, you know: playing piano, helping Iris around the house. You know, stuff like that,) she then looked back down at her pancakes.

"Ja, natürlich." (Yes, of course.) He then resumed eating his food.

"Und was hast du so gemacht?" (Why, what did you do?) Gretel knew very well what he was doing but she didn't know what else to say and she wanted to be casual. Both stopped eating at this point.

"Ich kam zu einer Farm, der Farm von Pierre LaPadite, um genau zu sein, um zu sehen, ob er Juden versteckt. Er lud mich in sein Haus ein. Ich traf seine drei reizenden Töchter, hatte ein Glas Milch, welches äußerst köstlich war, nebenbei erwähnt, und dann nahmen Herr LaPadite und ich Platz und unterhielten uns. Ich fragte ihm, ob er irgendwelche Juden versteckt und er sagte "Nein". Also fragte ich ihn über die Juden aus und er erzählte von einem Vater, einer Mutter, einem 19-18 Jahre alten Mädchen und einem 10 Jahre alten Jungen. Ich kann mich nur an einem einzigen Namen erinnern, an den des Mädchens, Shosanna." (I went to a farm, Pier Lapalite's farm, to be exact, to see if he was hiding Jews. So he invited me into his house. I met his three lovely daughters, had a glass of milk, it was delightful by the way, and then Mr. Lapalite and I sat and had a conversation. So we sat there and I asked him if he was hiding Jews and he said "no" so then I asked him if he was aware of any Jewish families living in the area and he said "yes". So I asked him about them and he told me of a father, mother, an 19-18 year-old girl and a 10 year-old boy. The only name I remember was the name of the 19-18 year-old girl, Shoshanna.)

When Gretel heard that name, she immediately got scared. Shoshanna and Gretel had been friends for the longest time. She would hate her father if anything happened to her.

"Also sagte ich, es wäre viel einfacher, wenn er mir einfach sagen würde, dass er Juden versteckt hält und mir sagt, wo er sie versteckt, sodass die Suche nach ihnen erheblich einfacher wäre und seine Familie dafür nicht mehr von Nazis belästigt werden würde. Der arme Mann hatte sogar Tränen in seinen Augen." (So then I said that it would be much easier if he just told me that he was hiding Jews and where in the house he was hiding them so that the search would be easier on my men and so his family would not receive any Nazi harassment. The poor man had tears in his eyes. He admitted that he was hiding these Jews. I always knew he was, my dear. Not only did I know that he was hiding them but I also knew where in the house exactly he was hiding them; under the floorboards. So we acted like nothing was going to happen so that the Jews could receive a surprise visit from my men's guns)

Gretel wanted to walk across the room and slap her father. He killed one of her best friends.

" Er gestand, dass er Juden versteckte. Ich habe das von Anfang an gewusst, meine Liebe. Ich wusste nicht nur, dass er sie versteckte, ich wusste auch, wo er sie versteckte, nämlich unter den Dielen. Wir taten so, als sei nichts geschehen, sodass die Juden einen Überraschungsbesuch von den Gewehren meiner Männer bekamen." (But then I saw something peculiar. I saw a shadow crawling on the ground to escape. Then, seconds later, I saw Shoshanna running across the pastures to make her escape. I stepped outside, held up my gun for the kill, but then decided, why not just let this one go. So I put my gun down. And that is the end of my story.)

They both stared at each other for a while. Gretel felt utter relieve. Hans opened his mouth again. "Nun, sieht ja recht gut aus. Ich mache mich dann mal auf den Weg." (Well, would you look at the time. Its best I be off now." He got up and walked over to his daughter and kissed her good-bye. "Auf Wiedersehen, mein Schatz" (Good-bye, my darling.)

"(Auf Wiedersehen, Vater." (Good-bye, father.) She said forcing a smile on her face. She got up and followed him to the front door and after the door shut she ran up into her room, flung herself onto the bed, and wept.

Iris was downstairs cleaning up the breakfast when she heard Gretel's loud weeping. "Oh mein Gott" (Oh dear.) She said to herself putting the plates down, wiping her hands on her apron, and walking up the stairs. The cry got louder as she went up the stairs. "Gretel?" she called. She found Gretel's door open slightly and found Gretel lying on her bed with her face buried in her pillow, crying. Iris walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. "Was ist denn los, meine Kleine?" (Whatever is the matter, dear?)

Gretel turned around and sat up on her bed. "Vater ging zu einer Farm hier in Frankreich, um nach Juden zu suchen und eine der Juden war eine meiner besten Freunde, Shosanna, und her fand heraus, wo sie versteckt waren und er ließ sie erschießen, aber Shosanna konnte fliehen. Sie starb beinahe, Iris. Er hat sie beinahe getötet!" (Father went to a farm here in France to look for Jews and one of the Jews was one of my closest friends, Shoshanna, and he found where they were hiding so he shot them but Shoshanna got away. She almost died, Iris. HE ALMOST KILLED HER!" She said wailing loudly and then slapping her face back down into the pillow.)

"Das tut mir wirklich leid, Gretel. Aber Kopf hoch, Shosanna konnte fliehen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihr gut geht." (I'm so sorry, Gretel. But rejoice! Shoshanna got away! I'm sure shes fine.)

Gretel picked her face up and looked at Iris.

"Mach' dir keine Sorgen, ihr beide werdet eines Tages wieder vereint sein." (Don't worry, you two will be united once again some day soon.) Iris kissed her on the forehead. Nothing Iris was saying seemed to have any affect on Gretel. Iris needed to get back to work but she felt so sorry for the broken German girl who sat in front of her. _"The work that needs to be done for that monster can be put off. I must attend to my duties as a governess," _Irish thought to herself as she held Gretel in her arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It had been almost a month and not once did Gretel's father go away. It was hard. She felt anxious all the time. There was no way to contact any of her friends and she worried about them. Especially Shoshanna. Where was she? Would Gretel see her again soon? Would Gretel ever see her again? These questions were all she thought about. She had always hoped that things would change. They did change. She had friends who she could talk to about anything. Friends who she didn't have to keep things from. Friends who she could open up to. Now she felt that all this was being taken away from her. Then, she thought of Donny and it seemed that every problem in the world went away. She sat at her make-up table in her room writing about him in her diary when she heard a knock on her door.

"Gretel?" She heard her father's voice coming from the other side of the door.

Her head shot and then she stood up and quickly hid her diary under bed. "Komm rein" (Come in.) she said very casually.

"Gretel, ich habe schlechte Neuigkeiten." (Gretel, I have grave news.) He said walking in shutting the door behind him. " Ich musst wieder fort und dieses Mal für eine Weile. Vielleicht für zwei Wochen" (I must be off again and it will probably be for a while. Maybe two weeks.) he said standing in front of he door.

"Warum, Vater?" (Why, father?) she said pretending to be sad.

"Nun, in Holland gibt es so viele Juden, sodass ich gehen und mit diesem Problem klarkommen muss." (Well there are so many Jews in Holland that I must go and deal with them.) he said taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

Holland. The one place in the world that she wished she lived in. The Dutch and the German were a lot alike in looks but Germans were the bad and the Dutch were the good. She would give anything to be Dutch."Oh nein. Zwei Wochen? Das ist schrecklich lange." (Oh no. Two weeks? Thats an awful long time.)

"Ich weiß. Aber ich muss gehen. Wenn wer je diese Welt von diesen Ratten befreien wollen, dann muss ich gehen." (I know. But I must go. If we ever want to rid the world of those rats then I must go.)

"Ja, das glaube ich auch." (Yeah. I guess you must.) she said trying to hold back the true anger she felt from what her father just said.

"Ich werde am Morgen abreisen. Schlaf' jetzt. " (I'll be off in the morning. You get to sleep now.) He kissed her on the forehead. "Gute Nacht, Gretel." (Good night, Gretel, my darling.) He then left the room.

It was 4 am when Hans knocked on Gretel's bedroom door. He knew that she probably wasn't awake but he wanted to kiss and hug his beloved daughter good-bye. He knocked very gently in the event that she wasn't awake so that he didn't wake her. There was no response so he just walked into her room quietly to find her sleeping in her bed all curled up. He walked over to her bed and looked down at her beautiful, pale, German face. A lock of her soft dirty blonde hair was in her face so he gently moved it behind her ear. This made her shuffle in her bed. He was afraid that he had awaken his daughter but he did not. She simply just put her hands under her pillow and signed remaining asleep. He bent over and gently kissed her cheek. He loved his daughter. He loved her so much that he wish he could quit his job in order to be with her to no ends. But how could he? It was his way of providing for her and he was such a passionate Nazi. When Gretel's mother died, Hans told himself that he would love, cherish, and raise up their daughter like no other father. He loved his wife so much that he promised on her dead body that he would forever love Gretel and never let her go without a fight. He still would've loved her even if her mother had lived. But since her mother was dead, that made him realize just how much he should enjoy and cherish every moment with his little princess. But how could he understand what really went on inside her head. The poor girl practically lived in fear because of her beliefs. She feared that one day, her father would hate her and throw her away because of it. He gave her one last smile and kiss, "Auf Wiedersehen, meine Kleine" (Good-bye, dearest.) he whispered before leaving the room.

4 hours late, Gretel awoke. At first, she sat up on her bed rubbing her eyes and sighing. Then she realized something. She got out of bed with a smile on her face, ran out the door, down the hall and to her father's room. "Vater?" (Father?) She called through the door and knocked. After a while she opened the door. He wasn't there. A shock of pure joy went right through her which brought a wide grin to her face that wouldn't go away no matter how much she tried. She saw Iris walking down the hall. "Guten morgen, Iris." (Good morning, Iris.) She said to her governess.

"Guten morgen, Gretel." Her governess said.

"Ist Vater diesen Morgen abgereist?" (Did father leave this morning?)

"Ja, ist er." (He did.) She said with a smile on her face.

The grin reappeared on her face.

"Komm, Gretel." (Go on, Gretel.) said her governess softly.

She skipped back to her room. When she got to her room she looked out the window to see if the truck was around the corner. It was. This made her get even more excited. She even squealed. She ran to go get the flash light but then once she got to the window with the flash light she realized that it was a bright sunny day outside so it would be hard to see a ray from a flash light. This put her in despair. Then she just thought its only around the block. Why not just walk? So she got dressed, made her blonde curls pretty, and went down stairs. "Ich gehe jetzt, Iris." (I'm leaving now, Iris!) She called.

"In Ordnung, Liebes! Pass auf dich auf." (Alright, dear! Be safe now!) called Iris from the dining room.

Gretel opened the door and was surprised to see Dieter Helstrum slithering up the walk to the mansion. She quickly slammed the door shut. "Iris!" She called running up the stairs. "Iris!" She ran into Iris, who was walking down the hallway.

"Ah Gretel, ich dachte, du wärst schon gegangen." (Ah, Gretel, I thought you left.) Said Iris as Gretel led her into Iris's bedroom.

"Iris, Dieter Hellstrom, dieser Nazi, der so scharf auf mich ist, kommt heran." (Iris, listen very carefully. Dieter Helstrum, the Nazi that has this annoying, creapy, crush on me is walking up the walk.) she said breathlessly.

"Oh mein Gott" (Oh dear.)

"Ich muss gehen und ich hasse es, dich das zu fragen, aber . . ." (I need to go and I hate to ask you to do this but...)

"Keine Sorge, geh' einfach" (I'll do it. You just go.) Said Iris cutting Gretel off.

"Du würdest das für mich tun? Bist du sicher?" (You'd do that for me? Are you sure?)

"Oh ja, Kleines. Flüchte einfach aus dem Fenster oder so" (Oh yes, my dear. You just escape out the window or something.)

"Oh danke, ich danke dir" (Thank you. Thank you so much.) Said Gretel hugging her maid.

"Geh jetzt" (Now go!) Whispered Iris.

Gretel went out the room, into her room, and climbed down the tree. As she climbed down the tree, she tripped and fell. She let out a scream but before she could hit the ground, she felt big muscular arms catch her. She looked up into the face of the man who caught her "Donny?"

"I'm right here, Gretel." said Donny holding her and smiling down at her face.

"Hi." She said blushing back up at him. "How did you know that I was coming?" she asked as he let her down.

"I saw you're dad drive off."

"Oh."

"Why didn't you come out the door of the building?"

"I was going to but then this annoying stalker came walking up my hallway. Hes my fiance and its just so unfair." Gretel said rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Said Donny despairingly.

"Don't say that. Its not your fault." She said with a smile on her face.

"We should go before your pig fiance or whoever he is sees us." Donny then held his hand out to her and she took it. As always, he helped her into the front seat, gently and patiently.

As usual she put her feet up on the seat.

He went to the other side of the car and got into the passenger seat, started the ignition and drove off.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Are you hungry?" Donny asked Gretel as they drove to the camp.

"Yeah," she said smiling up at him

"Go to the back. You'll find something back there," he said gesturing towards the back.

So Gretel climbed to the back to find an object wrapped up on the floor. She unwrapped it and found bagels inside with a note.

_Hey darling,_

_Since you come help us out all the time, and since Donny picks you up so early, this is the least I can do._

_Aldo._

"Aww," she said after reading the note.

When Donny heard her "aww," a smile spread across his face.

She ate about 3/4 of the bagel and already she was full. After she was done eating the bagel, she climbed back to her seat.

"You're done?" Donny asked surprisingly.

"Yeah. I'm full."

"How many did you eat?"

"Almost a whole bagel."

"What?"

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" she said trying to sound intimidating in a goofy way.

"No its just amazing that someone could get so full with such a small proportion of food."

"Hey, I'm little ya know."

"I've noticed." A smile spread across his face.

She looked away and blushed.

After a couple hours, they arrived at the camp. Gretel got out of the truck looking up to see Aldo walking towards her.

"Hey there, Gretel." he said before giving her a hug.

"Hello, Aldo," she said, a huge smile on her face.

"Nice to have ya back, darlin," he said putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Its nice being back." She said looking up at him.

For the past few days, she helped them track down Nazis. She loved doing this. It made her feel useful and like she was contributing to ending the war. It also made her feel that out there, wherever Rachel and Shoshanna were, the more Nazis that died, the safer they were. One night, she was sleeping in Donny's tent and Donny slept outside the tent as usual. She always insisted that she would be perfectly fine in the truck but of course his insistence was more powerful and she could never win.

_Rachel was sitting on_ _her living room floor when all of a sudden,_ _a figure appeared in the doorway._ _Rachel looked up and saw that it was indeed a Nazi. She screamed and called for her mommy until the screaming stopped. She fell to the floor blood streaming down her neck. The Nazi stepped into the light to reveal that he was Gretel's father_.

"No...no...NO!" Screamed Gretel balling into her pillow.

Donny heard her sounds of alarm. He quickly brushed the curtains aside to find Gretel lying in his sleeping bag wailing. "Sh sh sh sh sh." He whispered picking her up into a sitting position and holding her in his arms.

She woke-up and stopped crying. Now she was only breathing really hard with tear stains on her cheeks.

"Hey, whats wrong?"

She drew herself in closer to him and closed her eyes wishing this moment would never end. "He killed her. He killed her, Donny. That monster killed my friend and she was only 6 years-old."

"Whose the monster and who was only 6 year-old?" He asked while wiping the stains from her cheeks.

"My father is the monster and Rachel is my friend. She was only a defenseless little girl and he killed her." She said pressing her face into his shoulder crying.

He sat there holding her close, stroking her soft blonde hair, and whispering "Sh" in her ear. He felt anger at the thought of Nazis killing his own kind but he felt even more anger at them for killing defensless little children. "Those monsters." He thought to himself.

"Can I go see her to make sure that shes okay?" Gretel asked softly.

"Of course you can." He whispered while kissing the top of her head. "We can leave first thing in the morning."

She looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah." He said smiling."

"But what if Aldo doesn't like that idea?" She asked worry being in her voice.

"Don't worry. He told me that he'd do anything to keep our most prized posession happy." He said wiping the tear stains from her eyes and gently moving a lock of hair to the back of her ear.

"I'm your most prized posession?" She said shyly.

He moved his face really close to hers. "Of course you are." He whispered. "If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have caught all the Nazis we've caught". He said with a smile on his smiled.

"That makes me feel special." She said with a quick smile on her face before it disappeared because she dropped her head.

Donny raised her face by raising her chin with his index finger. "I'm glad." He whispered. He then kissed her on the cheek. "Now if you want to go see your friend first thing in the morning you gotta get some sleep." He said moving himself away from her.

"Okay." She said getting back into Donny's sleeping bag.

He was almost in a lying down position with her when he whispered in her ear "Goodnight, Gretel." and then kissed her on her cheek again.

"Good night, Donny." She said as he left the tent. Gretel felt this warm fuzzy feeling on the inside of her chest from Donny's affectionate side that she saw only seconds ago. But then it all went away as she remembered where she was going tomorrow and why. She didn't think she ever get to sleep from all the anxiety she felt at this very moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was 6 am and the truck was almost ready for Donny and Gretel to head out. Gretel waited for Donny in the passenger seat as he had a talk with Aldo. She then looked up to see Donny approaching the truck.

Donny climbed into the drivers seat "Ready?"

"Yes." She said swallowing.

Aldo came up to Gretel's window.

"I'm sorry but I have to make sure that my friend is okay," said Gretel despairingly.

"It's okay, darlin. I understand. Now you take your time but not too much time cuz we got work to do around here." He winked at her to reassure her that what he said wasn't meant to make he feel rushed.

She gave him a small smile, "Thank you so much for understanding."

"Anything for you." Aldo then turned around and walked away.

Donny started the truck and they drove off.

The car ride was long. They didn't arrive until close to 9 at a small house in pretty much the middle of no where. The little house looked calm and peaceful. Outside there was a tree and dangling from the tree was a swing and on the swing there swrung a little Jewish girl. Gretel eyed her. "Rachel?!" She shouted.

The little girl turned around "Gretel!" She shouted and immediately jumped off the swing and ran to her German friend. Once they reached each other, Gretel picked up the Jew and swung her around laughing and crying. Gretel stopped and looked at Rachel's face. "How are you, my dear."

"I'm so happy to see you!" She shouted even though Gretel was right there.

It warmed Donny's heart to see Gretel happy. Ever since he first met Gretel he pitied her and would give anything to see her happy and now she truly looked happy.

She put Rachel down and walked her over to Donny. "Rachel, I want you to meet one of the best friends, Donny Donowitzs."

Donny crouched down, held out his hand, and said "Hey there."

Rachel was very shy. She hid behind Gretel but shook his hand anyway. "Hi." she said a little scared. Rachel turned back to Gretel. "You should come inside." Rachel said, excited. "Come on." She said dragging Gretel.

Donny followed.

Gretel turned her head to face Donny, "Shes really shy." she whispered.

"I can tell." He whispered back.

They all stepped inside the house and Rachel ran to her mother, who was sitting at the kitchen table, She jumped onto her mother's lap, which the mother wasn't expecting at all. Rachel earned a gasp and then a low groan from her mother. "Mamma! Mamma! Its Gretel!"

Rachel's mother looked up and saw Gretel "Gretel." She said as a smile spread across her face. "What are you doing here?" she asked getting up and hugging Gretel.

"I just thought I'd come by and check up on you guys. You don't mind do you?" Gretel looked a little worried.

"No no no, my dear. We're always happy to have you. Come sit down." She said gesturing towards Gretel and Donny. "Whose this young gentleman that you've brought?"

"Oh this is Donny Donowitzs." said Gretel.

Rachel's mother held her hand out to Donny. "Nice to meet you, Donny."

"Same here, ma'm." said Donny shaking her hand and that moment, Rachel's dad came in with a dead chicken.

"Dear, I've got supper." He said holding up the chicken.

"Put it down on the counter over there so that you can give Gretel a proper greeting," said Rachel's mother.

Gretel got up to hug him.

"Hey there, sweetheart. Hows it been? Haven't seen you in a while," He said wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Whose this young gentleman here?"

"This is Donny Donowitzs." She said with a smile on her face gesturing towards Donny.

"Good afternoon, sir. Nice meeting you," said Rachel's father.

"Nice meeting you too, sir." He said giving Rachel's dad a hand shake.

They spent the rest of the day there. Gretel got a few hours to spend with Rachel. Donny saw how happy she was playing with Rachel and regretted having to tell her that they couldn't stay long. He wished that he could see her like this forever. Something inside of him even wished that he could see her this happy but with her own little girl and he would be the father. This thought made him feel odd. He had no idea why he was thinking in such a way. Besides, even if he did feel anything towards Gretel, how could a dirty Jew whose wanted by Hitler get with such a beautiful, gentle, sweet and caring German girl.

They had the chicken for dinner and then it was off to bed for Rachel. She didn't like it because she wanted to stay up and play with Gretel some more. But, she did it anyway. A couple hours later, Rachel's parents decided to head off to bed. Donny reassured them that he would be fine in the truck. Gretel was going to sleep on their coach. She sat on the coach ready for bed as Donny sat on the edge of the coach.

"Hey, Gretel, to be perfectly honest, we can really only stay another day. I wish we could stay longer, but we should really get back," he said in a soft murmur.

"Its okay. I understand," she said in the same manner as he did.

Donny smiled down at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Good night, Gretel," he said. He started to head outside.

"Donny." She called after him softly being sure not to wake anyone.

He opened the door about to walk out when she called. He looked to her first before closing the door and then walked back over to her and knelt down at her side.

She brushed his bangs away from his face and then hugged him tightly.

He hugged her back and buried his face into her neck. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and this made her sigh. "Thank you for bringing me out here today." She said.

"You're welcome." He whispered. He then pulled himself away from her, smiled at her as he gently caressed her cheek, and then got back up to go outside.

Gretel sat there smiling to herself until she heard the backdoor close. She then laid down to sleep. Since Gretel saw Rachel and knew that she was okay, she didn't dream about her that night. Instead she dreamed about Donny.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next day went by fast. Gretel was sad to know that it was her last day there and it was almost time to go home. She went outside to put the possessions she had brought in the truck. She climbed out of the truck and turned around to look at the road. She saw a little car driving up. Her eyes went wide knowing what kind of people drove this kind of car. She quickly ran back into the house before they could see her. She ran pass the mother who was at the sink to Donny who was playing with Rachel in the living room. "Donny, I need to talk to you." she said out of breath. She then briskly walked upstairs.

Donny followed.

Gretel could feel her knees wiggling from under her. She had to hold onto the railing in order to not go tumbling down the stairs.

Once they reached the top of the stairs, Donny gently took Gretel's elbows in his hands trying to steady her. "Whats wrong?" He asked trying to look into her eyes.

"I was outside and I saw Nazis driving up." She said calming down.

Donny quickly walked to the window and saw a small car parked outside the house and clear enough, they were Nazis. Donny turned around and gently grabbed Gretel by the arms. "Gretel, I need you to go downstairs and hide Rachel and her mom. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I promise you everything will be okay." He said sliding his hand down her cheek.

"What about you?" She asked about to cry.

"Dont worry about me, just go."

Gretel was frustrated that he wouldnt tell her his plan but she went anyway. She ran downstairs and grabbed Rachel's arm and swung her around to face her, "Hey, Rachel, do you know that trap door in the closet you showed me the last time I was here. The one that led inside the wall?" asked Gretel.

"Yea," said Rachel with a huge grin on her face.

"Well I need you to go hide in there. Can you do that for me please?"

"Sure!" shouted Rachel.

Gretel lightly placed her index finger on Rachel's lips. "You have to be quiet about it, my darling. Now go."

Gretel then ran into the kitchen "We have to go. There are Nazis outside." Gretel whispered to Rachel's mom.

"Where's Rachel?" asked the mother with a worried look on her face.

"She's already hiding. We need to go now," whispered Gretel loudly. Gretel and Rachel's mom ran into the closet and hid in the wall.

Donny was upstairs getting himself prepped for Nazis. After he got his baseball bat, he ran downstairs. Once he was down there, there was no one in sight. He slowly crept to the kitchen. "Gretel?" he called very softly. "In here," he heard a muffled voice say. He thought he heard it coming from the wall so he slowly walked in that direction. "Gretel?"

"I'm right here, Donny," she said smiling.

"You guys okay in there?" he asked as softly as before.

"Yes," said Gretel with tears in her eyes.

"Okay. I'm gonna take them down. Your guys only job is to be quiet. Okay?"

"Donny," she said the tears now streaming down her face.

Donny only waited for what she was about to say. He wished there was no wall between him and Gretel. He wished that he could wipe these tears from her eyes.

"Please be careful," she finally said.

He stood there against the wall and without responding just went on with his business.

Gretel could tell that he had walked away. The tears in her eyes stopped rolling down. He was the Bear Jew. Of course he would be safe. With these thoughts in her head, she could smile and have confidence.

He positioned himself behind the wall that was next to the entrance of the kitchen. There was a knock on the door. After a long time of not answering the door, a Nazi just kicked the door open with his foot.

This startled the three people who were hiding behind the wall. Gretel quickly put a hand over Rachel's mouth.

The Nazi walked into the house. He looked everywhere he thought people would hide. After thoroughly checking the kitchen, he walked out of the kitchen passing Donny. He now had his back facing Donny who was up against the wall.

Donny quietly walked up behind the Nazi so that he was right behind him. Donny then, with one swift blow, swung his bat to the Nazi's head which caused him to fall to the ground. He was instantly killed.

This caused the three people behind the wall to not only gasp but they also shrieked a little.

Donny stood up straight again, blood now all over his shirt. He turned to see another Nazi standing behind him staring at him.

"Get out." Donny growled between his teeth. "You have no right to be in here so get out before I blow your head off."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken."

Gretel's eyes opened wide. She knew this voice. This was the voice of her fiance, Dieter Helstrum.

"You see I am allowed in here because it is my job to seek and kill Jews. So how am I supposed to kill them without breaking into their homes when they don't answer the door for a long time?" He said smiling.

They stood there staring each other down for the longest time until Dieter spoke again, "Well. I believe I shall be going." He turned around and started to leave.

"Aren't you gonna kill me?" asked Donny staring him down.

Dieter stopped and slowly turned, "Another time, another place, Bear Jew. There is no way for me to kill you in an agonizing way as you deserve at this moment." He then continued out the door. "Oh and by the way, I wouldn't take the time to wait for the little girl's father it I were you." He then left with an evil smirk on his face.

Behind the wall, Rachel's mother put both hands over her mouth crying into them.

Donny waited a while. He didn't want to get the girls out yet in case Dieter had another trick up his sleeve.

Dieter stepped outside to see two Nazis standing on either side of the door. "Burn it," said Dieter very seriously.

Donny thought that it was too good to be true. This guy actually left. "That kid's gonna be heart broken," he thought to himself. He gave it a while until he actually told the girls that the Nazis were gone. Then he smelled smoke. The walls of the house had flames growing all over them. He ran to the part of the wall that the girls were hiding behind. "Gretel, you need to get out of there."

Gretel could feel the heat of the flames. She scurried out of the wall with Rachel and the mother. The entire house was on fire as they ran out of the house. They ran to the truck Donny in the front of the group, Gretel and Rachel lagging a little behind Donny and the mother lagging a little behind Gretel and Rachel.

Dieter was at his car staring at them as they ran to their truck. He stepped forward a little squinting his eyes. He couldn't believe it. Was that Gretel, his fiance, running with these Jews helping them escape? Someone might as well have stabbed him in the heart because that's how he felt. He pushed the thought aside as he held a gun out and shot at them. A bullet hit the mother causing her to stumble to the ground instantly dying.

Rachel stopped running "Mamma!" She started to fun back.

Donny and Gretel had already reached the truck. Gretel was inside the back. "Rachel!" She shouted.

Donny turned around to see Rachel running back to her mother. He ran back to Rachel, scooped up the crying girl, and ran back to the truck. He placed her into the back with Gretel and he quickly closed the back. He got into the driver's seat and quickly drove in the other direction.

Gretel sat in the back holding the crying Rachel in her arms. "Sh" she whispered to her. "I'm sorry Rachel. I am so sorry," she said as she cried a little holding Rachel close in her arms.**  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Donny, Gretel, and Rachel made it back to the camp.

Aldo was there to greet them. "Hey there, Gretel. Whose this young lady you have ere?"

"This is Rachel. Shes the girl I told you about," said Gretel looking down at Rachel smoothing the hair on her head.

"Hey, Rachel. Nice to mee cha," He said bending down to Rachel's level.

Rachel was standing ever so close to Gretel holding her hand. She was still devestated so she just gave him a sad "Hi" without a smile.

"Can I get her settled somewhere and we can talk about it later, please?" asked Gretel trying to make it so only so Aldo could her what she was saying.

"Sure thang."

Gretel and Rachel walked away towards Donny's tent.

Donny was approaching Aldo.

"What happened, Donny?" asked Aldo very seriously.

"We were at Rachel's house for two days. The first day was fine but on the second day, today, Nazis came by, shot her parents, burned the house down, and left."

"Ouch. Poor kid," said Aldo.

"Yeah I know," said Donny very sadly. They both looked up to see Gretel coming back.

"Aldo, I need to go home again and Rachel can't come with me. I need somewhere for her to stay. I was wondering if you guys were at all able to take care of her for a while until I could find her a place." said Gretel with desperation in her eyes.

"Keepin a little girl here sure is messy business. Could get dangerous. But I guess its not as dangerous as her staying with you. As I see it, I have no choice but to take her in. What do ya say, Donny?"

"I'll take care of her," said Donny.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." She said before giving Aldo a hug.

Rachel was staying in Donny's tent and she sat on Donny's sleeping bag as she watched Gretel gather her belongings.

"Gretel, what are you doing?" asked Rachel.

Gretel really wanted to hold this part off for as long as she could but it would probably be better to get it over with. She stopped what she was doing, sat in front of Rachel, and placed her hands in Rachel's hands. "Rachel, I have to leave your for a while."

"Why?" asked Rachel, scared.

"Because if I take you with me, you won't be safe. I talked to Donny and Aldo and they said that they will do anything in their power to keep you protected," said Gretel through tears.

"But you can't go. I need you to play with me and take care of me." She said almost crying.

"I know, sweetheart, but I can't take you with me. Its too dangerous. You'll be much safer here. You'll be with Donny. Don't you like Donny?"

"Yeah. Hes fun I guess," she said pouting.

"Hes going to take care of you. Hes going to make sure that nothing happens to you and I'm sure that I won't be away too long. I will come back and see you soon. Okay? Can you be a big girl for me? For these nice men who are going to take you in?"

"Fine." She said grudgingly and through tears.

"Thats my girl now please be good for them. I'll be back soon." She gave Rachel a hug and a kiss. "I love you, Rachel and I'm so proud of you for being such a big girl...and your mother would be too," she said lowering her voice and inching closer to Rachel.

Quiet tears slid down Rachel's cheeks at the memory of her mother.

Gretel sat there for what felt like the longest time in the world holding the little Jewish girl close to her.

After about an hour, Gretel was in the passenger seat of the truck ready to go home. She looked out the window at Rachel who stood nearby waiting with Aldo for the truck to leave. Donny eventually came, got into the truck, and drove off. Gretel and Rachel never stopped looking at each other until they were out of each other's sights.


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hello Readers! I know how you must all be feeling. You must all hate me because I haven't updated in forever. Well, I have a good reason for that. I am now a freshman in college and the past week has been hectic. I have been doing nothing but packing, traveling six hours to school, and at school I've been busy with orientation. Things shouldn't be as busy when classes start so I promise I will try to update soon. However, I will no longer be going along with my update once a day plan. It's now gonna be once a week. If you are not in college yet and your still annoyed, you will get it when you get there. I hope you all are enjoying the story and will continue to read. One more thing I want to mention is that I haven't gotten any reviews in a while and I don't like it when I don't get a review for a chapter. So please review! That's all I have to say. Stay tuned for more chapters and happy reading! ;-)**

**usheringkatie **


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Gretel was home now. Time had gone by so quickly. Her father had been back again and soon it was time for him to leave again. She was down in the living area playing her piano waiting, anxiously, for her father to leave when she heard a knock on the front door. She walked briskly to the door and opened it to find her dreadful fiance on the other side.

"Hallo, Gretel." (Hello, Gretel.) He said letting himself in. "Ist schon lange her" (Its been a long time.)

When she saw him, she gasped and really had to hold back the tears. She wanted to stab this person in the heart for what he did. He was no longer annoying to her. Now she had an even deeper feeling towards him. It felt like hatred. "Nicht lange genug" (Not long enough.) She said grudgingly turning around not wanting him to see the hurt expression on her face.

"Hast du vermisst?" (Have you missed me?) He asked stepping in front of her, cupping her face in his hands trying to kiss her.

She gently pushed him aside and kept walking, "Ich war so beschäftigt gewesen, dass ich in letzter Zeit kaum an etwas anderes gedacht habe als das, was mit dem ich beschäftigt war." (I've been busy so I haven't really been thinking about much lately other then what I've been doing.) She walked over to the coach angrily and sat down. "I don't think that this is the best time, Dieter. So why don't you just go."

He went over and sat down next to her. "Bitte, lass' mir dir helfen." (Please let me help you.) He said holding her hand and trying to kiss her.

She got up roughly letting a frustrated groan emit from her mouth turning her back on him. She stood there with her arms crossed staring at the floor when she felt his hands on her shoulders. Her shoulders tensed slightly at his touch.

He lowered his head down to kiss her neck.

She threw her arms in her air and turned around to face him, "Dieter, was soll das? Willst du mich verführen?" (Dieter, what are you trying to do? Seduce me?) She shouted.

"Ich versuche nur, dir zu helfen, Schatz" (I'm just trying to help, darling.) He said putting his index finger on her chin and moving in close to her.

"Dieter, wenn du mir wirklich helfen willst, dann würde ich es schätzen, wenn du einfach verschwindest und deine Gestapoarbeit erledigst, dann hätte nämlich genug Ruhe, um nachzudenken und alleine zu sein. Das wäre wirklich toll" (Dieter, if you really want to help then I would really appreciate it if you left and did your Gestapo duty so that I could just breathe and think and be left alone. That would be great.)

"Was weißt du über die Basterds?" (What do you know of the Basterds?) he bluntly interrupted.

"Gar nichts?" (Nothing really,) she said looking down not knowing why he was asking her this. It scared her. Did he see her run away with Rachel?

"Wirklich? Gretel, warum schaust du dann so erschrocken drein?" (Really? Gretel, why do you look so scared?) he asked getting closer to her.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, von was du redest." (I don't know what you're talking about,) she said trying to regain her posture with a confident look on her face.

"Doch, hast du. Du kannst mir nicht in die Augen blicken und ich die Angst in deinen Augen." (I think you do. You're not looking me in the eye and I see fear in your eyes.)

Gretel felt the fearful tears coming to her eyes but tried to hide them, "Dieter, wenn du nur gekommen bist, um mir dumme Fragen über die Basterds zu stellen, dann verschwendest du deine Zeit." (Dieter if you came to just ask me silly obvious questions about the Basterds then you are wasting your time.) She started to get up and walk to the door but Dieter pulled her back down on the coach and layed on top of her while covering her mouth.

"Willst du wissen, warum ich dir diese Fragen stelle, Gretel? Ich habe dich nämlich gewesen. Ich sah, wie du diesem kleinen Judenmädchen geholfen hast zu fliehen. Es gilt noch immer, dass ich dich heirate und ich werde dir schon noch deinen rechten Platz zeigen. Den Platz, der einer Ehefrau zusteht. Du wirst das tun, was dein Mann sagt." (Do you want to know why I'm asking you these questions, Gretel? Because I saw you. I saw you help that little Jewish girl get away. I am still marrying you even though you are the slut that you are and I will put you in your place. The place where a wife needs to be. You will be required to do as your husband pleases.)

She tried to break free from his grasp but he was far too strong.

"Du wirst das tun, was dein Mann sagt. Du kennst die Basterds, nicht wahr" (You are in lot with the basterds aren't you?) he asked after a moment of silence, "Erzähl' mir nicht, dass einem von diesen Judenmonstern dein Herz geschenkt hast." (Don't tell me that you have given your heart to one of those Jew monsters,) he said gritting his teeth.

There was a moment of silence and within that moment she looked into his eyes and thought about Donny. She felt this strong emotional connection to him but she didn't think she loved him. It was so confusing. In any case, this look in her eyes told Dieter that she wasn't in love with him but did care for him.

"Ich werde dich nie heiraten." (I will never marry you.) She said through gritted teeth. "Ich hasse dich. Du hast ihre Eltern getötet und ihr Haus niedergebrannt" (I hate you. You killed her parents and burned her house down.) She started to shout so he covered her mouth again.

"Der kleine Judenfratz hat es nicht anders verdient. Du wirst meine Frau werden. Ich wirst mein sein und ich kann nicht riskieren, dass ein anderer Mann dich haben wird" (She deserved it for the little Jewish brat that she is,) he said trying to regain control of her from underneath him. (I will have you as my wife. You will be mine and I can't risk any other man having you. I guess there's only one thing to do to make sure that you are truly mine.)

She stopped struggling and looked up at him with fear in her eyes.

He then proceeded to force his lips onto hers. This was the first time he was successful.

Gretel could feel the life getting sucked out of her through this kiss.

As he kissed her passionately his hands traveled down to unbotton her dress.

"Gretel?" a voice called from upstairs. It was Hans.

Dieter picked his head up and looked towards the direction of the stairs and then got up from Gretel forcing her up with him fixing her and himself, "Erzähl' das niemanden, andernfalls wird einer deiner Judenfreunde sterben." (Never speak of this to anyone or else another one of your Jew friends will die, whore,) he spat in her face.

Hans then walked into the room.

Right when this happened, Dieter stood from the sofa, clicking his heels together and saluting the SS officer.

"Wie schön zu sehen, dass ihr zwei so viel Zeit zusammen verbringt. Ich muss dann gehen, meine Liebe" (It's so great to see you two spending so much time together.) said Hans with a big smile on his face.

Iris was in the hallway cleaning and listening in on the conversation at the same time.

Hans approached his daughter and kissed both her cheeks, "I must be off now, my dear," he then turned to Dieter, "Dieter."

Dieter then broke the stance and was at ease.

Hans was then out the door.

Dieter gave Gretel one last hurtful look and then left.

Gretel slowly turned around looking down at the floor tears streaming down her face. She then plopped onto the coach as the tears came in heavier.

Iris came into the room and rushed to the coach gathering Gretel in her arms.

Gretel buried her face into Iris's shoulder hugging her tightly the tears coming down even heavier.

"Schon in Ordnung, Gretel ... schon in Ordnung" (It's okay, Gretel...it's okay.) said Iris rubbing circles on Gretel's back.


	16. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note**

**Hello, readers! I'm writing this note because I feel that you guys deserve to know why I'm not as dedicated to this as I have been in the past. I just got a review, which is the first one I've received in quite awhile, and that made me feel that I should tell you guys whats up. I'm in college now and it's really hard for me to find time to update this fanfiction. I know I said that I would try for once a week and I haven't been committed to that lately. If you are at all scared that giving up this fanfiction just because I don't update as much as I use to, think again. I love this fanfiction and I'm really excited about it. I will always try to find time so that I can update and keep you hungry readers satisfied. So don't worry about it! I actually feel that I have some extra time tonight so I will try to work on it tonight and maybe even tomorrow since I hardly have any class time tomorrow.**

**Another thing I want to mention is that I don't get that many reviews. I haven't been getting any reviews commenting on the last couple of chapters. This is very discouraging for me. It makes me feel like people don't care so I would suggest that if you really want to hear from me again, REVIEW! No pressure. ;-)**

**Expect an update really soon. Sorry for the inconvenience and happy readings!**


	17. Chapter 15

**I know that the writing in this chapter is really sloppy but I assume that you guys don't care since it's been a while. Also, I'm really eager to update so enjoy!**

Chapter 15

Donny sat at the corner in his truck waiting for Gretel. He glanced at the review mirror and saw her walking up to the truck. A smirk spread across his face.

Gretel opened the door to the truck, climbed in, and shut the door all in one swift motion.

Donny looked at her with a bewildered look on his face, "Hi, Gretel," he said in a very pleasant voice trying to ease the tension in the air he felt from how she got into the truck.

She looked up at him and said hesitantly, "H-hi," trying to smile. She then looked back down at her lap again not wanting Donny to see the look on her face. The horror of what had just happened only an hour ago was still with her and her emotion was still there

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm fine," she said shortly to him.

Donny couldn't believe that she was alright but had to accept it anyway, "Okay," he said. He then started the car and drove away.

Donny and Gretel were back at the camp.

Once Rachel set her eyes on Gretel, she immediately ran towards her.

Gretel smiled and cried as she picked the little girl up into her arms.

Donny had taken good care of Rachel.

Rachel had a lot of fun with Donny but at the same time it was very hard. Rachel always wanted to go home but she couldn't. Her parents were dead and everyday was a struggle to get her to do anything because all she did was cry. It got progressively better though. Getting better was never too big of a jump but was always better bit by bit.

Four years had gone by and it seemed as if nothing had changed. The basterds still hunted Germans, Hans still killed Jews, Rachel still lived with the basterds, and Gretel still visited them. Going back home was like a nightmare for her. Especially when she was left alone with her fiancé. She never told Donny or anyone what Dieter had done to her. She didn't want to tell anyone escepially the basterds for fear that Dieter might harm one of them…especially Donny. Oh how she wanted to tell Donny the hurt she had gone through. She wanted to be in his arms as she cried and have him comfort her. Ever since Donny had picked Gretel up that one afternoon, he could tell there was something bothering her. Every once in a while he would ask her if she was okay. She always said that she was and tried to change the subject. Donny never bought it. However, he didn't want to force anything out of her. All he ever wanted to do to her was be gentle and patient.

One night, after putting Rachel to bed, Gretel sat in the camp thinking very deeply. She thought about her relationship with Dieter. How she was so afraid whenever she was alone with him. There was nothing she could do to prevent it. She had to go along with whatever he said in order to keep her friends save. It truly was difficult. A lot of the time she couldn't even spend time with the Basterds because all she could feel were tears forming in her eyes. The last thing she wanted was for them to see her cry. She didn't want to seem weak in front of them and especially tried to avoid any sense of anything being wrong.

Donny noticed her from afar by herself. He noticed that she did this a lot. Something happened when she came back all those years ago that she didn't want to talk about about. He just knew it. But what could it have been? Just as usual, he didn't want to force anything out of her. So he went and talked to her to try to get her mind off whatever it was that bothered her.

"Hey," he said sitting down next to her.

She looked up to see him sitting down beside her, "Hey," she said back trying to smile. She immediately looked back down again.

He sat only inches from her, "Are you okay?" he asked.

She stared down at the ground contemplating what to say next. She wanted to tell him the truth. She wanted him to hold her in his arms as she cried. "I know that for the longest time I've been telling you that I'm alright. I guess I honestly am not...but I can't talk about it, she said the last part looking back down at the ground.

Donny thought about what to say before he said it, "Why?" he asked softly.

She looked back up at him to reveal that a tear was streaming down her face. "I'm afraid," she whispered.

Donny reached up and wiped the tear from her cheek, "Don't be afraid to tell us anything."

"This I can't tell you. Please respect that," she said staring into his eyes trying to be as serious as she could with him.

"Okay," he said, "always remember that if you ever want to talk about it, me or any of the other boys are here for you, babe," he winked at her.

She smirked a little and turned her face away to hide the blush that crept up onto her cheek at him calling her babe and winking at her.

There was a moment of silence until Donny broke it by standing up and saying, "Hey, lets do something fun."

Gretel looked up at him with a confused look on her face, "Like what?"

"I'll teach ya how to play baseball?"

"Baseball? You mean that American sport?"

"Yeah its a lot of fun."

"Don't only men play that sport?"

"Doesn't mean that girls can't learn," he said smirking.

"Alright then. Teach me," she said knowing that there was no other option as long as it was Donny asking her.

"Alrighty then," he said rubbing his palms together. "Well I'm sad to say that the only bat I have with me is my bat and that's a mighty big heavy bat for such a..." He was cut off by the look Gretel was giving him.

She stood there staring up at him with wide eyes and her hands on her hips waiting for what he was about to say, "I'm such a what?" she asked trying to sound intimidating, "Such a little girl you mean?"

"Well yeah I mean it's true," he said shyly.

"You know just because I'm little doesn't mean I can't do certain things bigger people can do," she said raising her eyebrows at Donny.

"Oh yeah?" said Donny regaining his confidence, "well then lets test that." He then handed her his baseball bat.

She took it from his grasp. It was heavier than she assumed it would be which made her drop it a little once he let go completely but she regained the full grasp of it right away.

He stepped behind her. "Now theres a certain way to hold the bat to make sure your hit is as accurate as possible." He then proceeded to bring her left elbow up and place her other elbow perpendicularly. "Now, when you swing, bring your arms out as far as possible and then from there, sweep all the way around until the bat is over your other shoulder. Okay?"

At first she did it with him holding onto the bat with her. To have Donny have his arms around her in this manner and the feeling of his breath on her neck gave her a sensation that made her insides melt. After all these years, she figured that he was attractive and that was probably why she felt the way she did all those other times. All of this made it was hard to concentrate on the instruction Donny gave her.

"Got it?" asked Donny slowly stepping away from behind Gretel.

At first she wasn't sure but then regained her confidence and held the bat the right way, "Yeah," she said after regaining confidence.

Donny walked from Gretel several feet away and then turned around. He put his hand in his pocket and then pulled out a baseball. "When you're ready, I'm going to throw this ball and you're going to try to hit it. Got it?"

"Yes," said Gretel.

"Okay." After that, Donny threw the ball but only lightly.

Gretel swung. She hit the ball but not with enough force. Her swing was also a little awkward.

"Remember what I told you about a clean swing?" asked Donny a little loudly so he could be heard.

"Yeah, you didn't exactly throw the ball that hard," she said still holding onto the bat but at her side with her hand on her hip.

"I don't want to hurt you," said Donny in defense.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Just because I'm little does not mean I'm weak."

"Alright. Yikes," said Donny a little sarcastically.

Gretel picked the bat back up holding it the way she was supposed to ready for the throw.

Donny threw the ball a little harder this time.

She hit it but this time, it went a whole lot further. She stood there staring at the ball as it flew through the air with her eyes and mouth wide open. She let out a little laugh.

"Run!" shouted Donny.

"Where?" asked Gretel coming back to reality.

"To first base!" shouted Donny.

Gretel was utterly confused. "Where is that?"

"That way!" shouted Donny pointing behind Gretel.

Gretel looked behind her and then back at Donny. She didn't see the point in this whole first base thing so she just took his word for it. "Um okay," she then turned around and started running.

In order for her to get to first base, she would obviously have to start running in circle around Donny. However, Donny had another game in mind as he and Gretel played baseball. Donny then started to run after her.

As Gretel ran, she wondered as to how long this running process was suppose to go on for. She looked behind her to see Donny gaining speed on her. She then looked back in front of herself and tried running faster but it was so use.

Donny extended his arms out and grabbed her around the abdomen which caused them both to fall to the ground, tumbling. They laughed as they tumbled. They landed side by side both emiting laughter.

"I guess-I guess that's not really how baseball is supposed to be played is it?" asked Gretel.

Donny was distracted. The light from the moon shone on Gretel's face in the most beautiful way possible. Her eyes sparkled and the light of the moon had a very beautiful contrast against her beautiful blonde hair. Donny was so distracted by this beauty that was in front of him. "No. No it isn't the way you play," he said very softly to her.

She stared deeply into his eyes knowing that he was no longer playing with her. A serious look was now on his face. This look made her feel a little uncomfortable. "Um I should go to bed," she said breaking the awkwardness she felt. She got up from off the ground and started to walked away, "Good night. Thanks for teaching me baseball," she shouted after him while walking away.

Donny sat up and stared at Gretel until she disappeared. He then sat there and thought about how he felt towards her. Was this feeling really what he thought it was? Was it what he wanted it to be?


	18. Chapter 16

**Again, I know that this chapter contains really poor writing styles but I really want you guys to know what happens next and I know you guys are dying to know too. Listen, I'm on fall break. That means my weekend is extended. So I also have off Monday and Tuesday. This means that I can update more often. However, if you guys really want me to update at least one or two more times before my break if over and I won't have a lot of time to write any time sooner than that, REVIEW! I have not gotten any reviews for the last couple of chapters and again, it's discouraging. So please review and happy reading!**

Chapter 16

It was the afternoon and Gretel was down by the river, bathing. It was no where near as sanitary as bathing in her own home, but there were times when she would be away for so long bathing in the river was necessary. She briskly walked out of the water and wrapped herself in the towel she had ready. She then gathered her clothes in a bundle and went behind a bush to dry herself off the rest of the way and put her clothes back on. Once they were on, she gathered up the rest of her belongings and started to walk back to the camp. Before she covered much distance from the river, she heard a low growl from the trees in the woods that were only several feet away. She stopped and turned to look into the woods. She didn't see anything which made her nervous. Gretel continued walking except this time quickening her pace. She heard the growl again except this time it was louder. She stopped in a startling manner and turned around to see a bear visible in the trees. They both stood there and stared at each other through the trees. After standing and staring at each other for the longest time, the bear got up on its hind legs and growled really loudly.

Gretel's first instinct was the run as fast and as hard as she could. So she did and the bear chased after her. She ran through the forest so hard and so fast cramps were forming in her side but she knew she had no choice but to keep it up. Eventually, she tripped on a tree branch and fell tumbling. She landed against a tree and the bear kept running towards her. She sat there staring at the bear as it got closer and closer. There was no way she would be able to get back up and outrun the bear. The feeling she felt on the inside was one of terror. She had not expected to die this soon and not by the hands of a bear. She was frightened thinking of how much it would hurt to be eaten by a bear. All of these horrors flashed through her mind as the bear ran towards her. However, it wasn't just the hostile thoughts that danced in her mind. She thought of her whole life; all the people within it. She would never see any of them again. Right when death was only a breathe away someone suddenly jumped out from the bushes and landed on the bear. This man and the bear went tumbling over the ground. This man was Donny.

Once Gretel realized that she would not be eaten by a bear just yet, she could feel this surge of relief go right through her. She sat there staring at Donny as he wrestled with the bear. She also thought of how she could possibly help. There was nothing she could think to do. She thought that she would probably only get in the way. So she sat there staring at the battle Donny and bear were engaged in thinking about how much she longed to be in his arms at this moment. How she longed to do something to protect him from this bear.

As Donny struggled with the bear from underneath, he took his gun and shot it in the stomach.

Gretel shrieked and put a hand over her mouth at the sound of the shot.

The bear roared loudly from the pain and Donny was able to roll the bear over so that he was on top of it. Once he was on top, he got up from the bear and standing over the bear with the bear between his legs, he got his baseball bat, which he threw aside when he first started wrestling with the bear, and repeatedly hit in the head really hard.

The bear growled in pain until it stopped because it was no longer living. Its head was now a mess of blood all over the ground.

Gretel sat on the ground in terror of the blood and gore that was in front of her. She sat there covering her face with her hands as she cried from the shock of what had just happened.

The blood from its head hopped up and settled onto Donny's wife beater, arms, and face as Donny beat it to death. He looked up to see Gretel sitting against a tree trunk with he hands buried in her face crying from the terror. He slowly walked to her, knelt down infront of her, and gathered her in his arms. he buried his face in her neck whispering, "Ssshhh," to her while rubbing he back. He then pulled away and held her face in his hand, "Hey, are you okay?" he whispered to her.

She sat there staring at him until she eventually nodded her head. She then stared closely at his face, "Donny, you have blood all over your face," she said caressing it lightly.

"Please don't worry about that, Gretel," he said very seriously.

Gretel wouldn't hear it. She got up and pulled him up with her.

Donny was sitting on the ground by the water as Gretel was knee deep in the river absorbing water into a wash clothe. After absorbing water, she wrung out all the excess and made her way back to the shore. She sat down next to him starting to wipe the blood off his arm with the wash clothe.

"Gretel you know you really don't have to do that," said Donny rolling his eyes a little.

"Yes I do. I have to and I want to. You saved my life, Donny. What more can I do?" She then went back to wiping the blood away.

Donny sat there and accepted this act of kindness from Gretel. He thought about what he had been thinking about a lot recently and realized that he almost lost her. Any person's life could end at any moment and since this is the case, one must not wait to do what Donny so wanted to do. "Gretel," he whispered softly to her.

She looked up at him and looked into his eyes, "Yes?"

Donny gently took the clothe from her hands putting it down beside him. He then gently took her face in his hand brought his face very close to hers, "I love you," he whispered to her. He then proceeded to place a sweet, soft, gentle kiss on her lips.

Gretel could not believe what was happening. This feeling of excitement raced through her body.

Donny pulled away, "Gretel," he said softly, "I can't believe I almost lost you without saying that to you. If you had died without me ever telling you that and kissing you, I don't know how I could've lived with myself."

Pure joy radiated all over Gretel's face. She cupped his face in her hands, "Oh Donny, I love you too," she said.

Donny stared into her eyes and without either one of them seeing it coming, he picked her up and spun her around uncontrollably which made her shriek and giggle uncontrollably.


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

That night, Gretel and Donny sat together at the fire after everyone had gone to bed.

He had his arms around her and her head was laying his on chest.

"Love, where did you get these from?" She asked as she played with the medallions he wore around his neck.

"All those Nazis I kill, I get them from them. Souvineer."

She smiled and continued to play with them.

As she played with his medals, she could feel his heart beating. She closed her eyes and concentrated on this sound that pleased her. "I can feel your heart beating. It sounds so nice. I could easily sleep like this." She said with her eyes closed.

"You do know that it belongs to you." He said smiling down at her.

She looked up at him. "Of course I do, darling." She said moving his bangs away from his face.

He knelt down and kissed her. "Gretel, didn't you say that you were engaged?"

The moment he said that, her eyes shot wide open. If Dieter knew what she was doing at this moment, he would certainly bring harm to Donny. She immediately sat up stumbling over her words, "Well yes but we don't have to talk about that. I don't love him Donny. I love you," she said the last part a little more calmly.

Donny raised an eyebrow at her, "You okay, Gretel?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why? Do I seem worried?" she said very fast and even sweating a little. "I should go to bed," this was the best excuse she could come up with to get out of this situation. She then immediately stood up and started walking towards her tent.

He would've let her get away, but he couldn't this time. He couldn't take her always running away from her problems. He had to know what was bothering her.

She didn't get far until she felt a hand on his wrist spinning her around. She gasped very loudly until her hands landed on Donny's chest.

"I can't take this anymore, Gretel. You're tense all the time and I try to help you but you always push me away. I'm not asking you to tell me what's bothering. You have to tell me so that I can help you. So that I can help the woman I love," he said his face very close to hers.

Tears were streaming down Gretel's cheeks, "Please, Donny, don't make me tell you. He said that if I told you what he did to me that he would kill you."

"what he did to me," these words were running through Donny's head. He couldn't take it. He had to know. He stood as close as he could to Gretel holding her in his arms, "Gretel, what did he do to you?" He asked staring into her eyes.

"Let me go please I can't tell you or he'll hurt you," she cried.

"I don't care, Gretel. I want to know if this guy did anything to hurt you so I can make him be sorry. I promise nothing will happen to me."

She stared into his eyes with her watery ones. She wanted to tell him but she had this feeling that if she told him then and there Dieter had a sniper always ready to go if she ever told him. "He tried to rape me," she whispered ever so softly so that only he could hear her. They stood there for a moment Gretel feeling relieve run through her body at the fact that there was no sniper there to kill Donny once she told him.

Tears were forming into Donny's eyes from the anger he felt. All he wanted right now was to take kill Dieter for doing such a thing to woman he loved. But it wouldn't be like any other killing he did. It would be extra merciless and unpleasant"Gretel, are you sure you're okay?" he asked his face getting even closer to her's.

She stood there smiling up at him and placing a hand on his cheek, "I'm fine, Donny," she said.

Donny stared down into her eyes and before he even knew it, his stooped down right to her's and kissed her passionately in response to his relief. She had almost been raped and he wasn't there to do anything about it. He could beat himself up about this for the rest of his life. He pulled away and they stared at each other trying to catch their breathes, "Gretel, if anything ever happened to you, I would never be able to forgive myself."

Gretel could do nothing but smile. She was in the arms of a man who loved her and wanted nothing else but protect her. She never truly knew such love. All she cold do in response to this utter bliss she felt was capture his lips in a tender kiss. "You have no idea how lucky I am to have you as a lover, Donny Donowitzs and you have no idea how dearly I love you," she said with and utter blissful smile on her face.

"Anything for you, Gretel," he whispered to her as he held her close.


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Donny was helping Gretel up the tree outside of her house. They stopped at the top outside her window and sat on the branches.

"Thanks for bringing me home." Said Gretel as a huge smile spread across her face.

Donny was staring into her eyes with a look on his face as if there was nothing else, not even the words she had just spoken, except her beautiful face.

Gretel blushed at the look he was giving her and looked away. There was a light wind that made hair go into her face.

Donny smirked as he gently pulled her hair away from the face that he loved so much.

She blushed as he did this.

He leaned in and kissed her ever so gently, "Don't worry about it, baby," he whispered, smiling and caressing her cheek.

She giggled a little. All her life, she was always around proper, rich, people who were always so boring. She was not use to the way Donny and the other basterds spoke to her. She liked it.

He made sure that she got into her window okay. Gretel turned, knelt down and held his face as she kissed him. "I'll miss you." She said saddly.

"Me too." He kissed her again. "I should go now."

"Yeah I guess you should," she said sounding disappointed.

What he was about to say sounded like a major commitment, but he was ready for anything with Gretel. He truly loved her that much. "Gretel, I promise you that you won't have to worry about Dieter anymore. I promise you that when this war is over, we'll run away to America. But only if you really want to," he said.

Gretel brought her face ever so close to his, "Wherever you go, I will follow...I love you, Donny," she said ever so softly.

Without thinking about it, he kissed her with a tint of passion. He slowly pulled away and stared into her eyes, "Goodnight, my sweet princess," he said before climbing back down the tree.

She giggled as she watched him climb back down. After he drove away, she closed the window and turned around to get ready for bed. As she did so, she wore the most elated smile on her face. There was a knock on her door. She jumped at the sound. "hereinkommen" (Come in!) she called feeling cautious.

The door opened and Iris was on the other side.

When Gretel saw that it was Iris, she placed the same smile back on her face and ran to embrace her.

"Wie war dein Besuch, mein Liebling?" (And how was your visit, my darling?) asked Iris while hugging Gretel.

Gretel pulled away, "Ich hatte eine wunderbare Zeit." (I had the most spectacular time,) said Gretel.

"Nun, du scheinst ganz aufgeregt wegen etwas zu sein." (Well, you seem excited about something,) said Iris raising an eyebrow.

"(Ich bin ganz aufgeregt wegen etwas, Iris." (That is because I am excited about something, Iris,) said Gretel.

"Nun, dann erzähl mir doch davon, Liebling." (Well then, tell me what it is already,) said Iris.

Gretel gently took Iris' hand in her hand and led her to the bed.

"Also, wann immer Vater auf Reisen ist, dann weißt du ja, dass ich meine jüdischen Freunde besuche" (Well, whenever father goes away on business trips, you know that it is my time to visit the Jewish friends that I have,) said Gretel.

"Ja." (Yes.)

"Nun ja, es sind nicht ganz die Freunde, die ich zuvor besucht habe. Sie sind nicht ganz das, was du erwartest. Weißt du, wer die Basterds sind?" (Well they are not exactly the friends that I have been visiting. They are not what you would expect. Do you know who the basterds are?)

"Hast du dich wirklich mit denen eingelassen" (Have you really gotten yourself involved with them?)

"Nein. Ich helfe ihnen nur, Nazis zu finden, damit sie die töten und skalpieren können. Es ist das Mindeste, was ich für die Juden tun kann. Bitte versteh' das.)" (No. I just help them find Nazis so that they can kill and scalp them. Its the least I can do for the Jews. Please understand,) she said almost crying knowing that Iris was probably not very happy with her for doing that.

"Behandeln sie dich gut?" (Do they treat you well?)

"Ja. Ja, sehr gut. Ich habe sogar ... echte Liebe gefunden." (Yes. Yes they do very much so. I've even found myself...true love.)

Iris kissed her on the forehead. "Das ist ja wunderbar, Gretel" (That's wonderful, Gretel.)

"Du bist nicht sauer?" (You're not mad?)

"Nein." (No.) Said Iris smiling.

"Und du wirst Vater nichts erzählen?" (You're not going to tell father?)

"Nein! Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, warum sollte ich denn so was tun?" (Oh no! No no no no no no, dear, why would I ever do such a thing?)

Gretel looked down at her lap, smirking, realizing how ridiculous that question was. Iris would never betray her like that. "Keine Ahnung" (No reason.)

"Schau, ich kann es nicht gefallen, aber du bist eine erwachsene Frau jetzt. Es ist Zeit für Sie, Ihre eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen." (Look, I may not like it but you're a grown woman now. Its time for you to make your own desiscions.) She smiled.

Gretel leaned forward and embraced Iris. They pulled away and sat there smiling at one another until they heard a knock on the door. They both shot their heads in the direction of the door. Before they could say another word, Gretel's father walked through the door.

"Iris, tun Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich meine Tochter gerade für ein bisschen reden?" (Iris, do you mind if I talk to my daughter just for a little bit?)

Iris didn't say anything. She simply looked at Gretel, kissed her forehead, carressed her cheek, and then got up from the bed and left the room shutting the door behind her. As she walked back to her bedroom, she couldn't help but think about the conversation she just had with Gretel. She couldn't help but wonder why talking about the basterds gave her this hopeful and despairing feeling.

Hans looked to see Iris leave the room but then turned his torso back around to look at his daughter. He gave her a warm smile.

She responded by returning a rather awkward smile.

He walked to his daughter and sat on the bed in front of her.

"Wie geht es dir, mein Schatz?" (How are you, my darling?) he asked slowly caressing her cheek.

She looked down at her lap to hide the blush that smile that crept to her face. Gretel truly was in an amazing mood because she was thinking about Donny. "Ive gut tut." (I've been doing alright,) said Gretel looking back up at her father trying to get rid of the blush on her face.

Hans smiled at his daughter, "Ich bin froh, meine Liebe" (I'm glad, my love,) he said before embracing her. "Ich liebe dich, Gretel." (I love you, Gretel,) he said very softly to her. "Nach Ihrer Mutter starb, du wirklich bist mein wertvollster Besitz." (After your mother died, you truly are my most treasured possession.)

It was very hard to love her father. However, there were times when she couldn't help but smile and feel loved and these were one of those moments. "Ich liebe dich auch, Vater." (I love you too, father,) she said.

He sat there smiling at her for a few more moments until he turned his head for a moment and his face changed as if a whole nother mood had struck him, "Nun, natürlich kam ich hier zu sagen, hallo, aber ich kam auch hier zu sagen, dass ich kurz sein Mittagessen mit dem bekannten Regisseur, Joseph Goebbels, morgen und ich möchte Sie bitten, mich zu begleiten. Ihr Verlobter wird da sein," (Well, of course I came in here to say hello but I also came here to tell you that I will briefly be having lunch with the famous director, Joseph Goebbels, tomorrow and I would like you to join me. You finance will be there,) he said before winking at her.

Gretel obviously loathed that man and was the last person she wanted to see but could not give that impression to her father. After all, if she were to tell him what Dieter had done to her, she would be in big trouble. "Ich würde gerne zu Ihnen kommen." (I would love to join you,) she said.

"fantastisch" (Fantastic!) said Hans. He then got up from the bed and kissed his daughter on the forehead. "Nun, werde ich Sie zu schlafen. Ich würde nicht wollen, dass Sie zu müde für Ihren Verlobten. Gute Nacht, Liebling."" (Well, I will let you get to sleep. I would not want you to be too tired for your fiance. Goodnight, darling.)

"Gute Nacht, Vater" (Goodnight, father,) she said trying to smile.

He kissed her on the forehead and then left the room.

She sat there on her bed thinking about what she said she would do tomorrow. She truly did not want to see her finance but she had too. She would have much rather see her Donny. Then she remembered that absence truly does make the heart go fonder and with this promise in mind, she could go to sleep.

During the night, Gretel was woken by a knock on her door. Her eyes slowly opened at this sound and she groggily got out of bed. Once she opened the door, she found Iris on the other side.

Iris stood there on the other side looking like she could barely keep herself up with a distressed look on her face.

"Bist du in Ordnung" (Are you alright?) asked Gretel.

"Darf ich bitte kommen" (May I come in, please?) asked Iris.

Gretel made room for Iris to come into the room.

Iris stepped into the room and turned to see Gretel close the door. "Ich muss dich etwas fragen." (I must ask you something,) she said holding back tears.

Gretel stood directly infront of Iris holding her a little.

"Gab es einen basterd namens Hugo Stiglitzs?" (Was there a basterd named Hugo Stiglitzs?) asked Iris.

All Gretel could think about was how did Iris know that name? "Ja," (Yes,) she said hesitantly.

Iris couldn't hold the tears back anymore at this point, "Gretel ... er ist mein Mann" (Gretel...he is my husband.)


	21. Chapter 19

**Just wanted to say that this is the longest chapter I have ever posted to fanfiction. I hope that you guys are excited about there being an extra long chapter and I hope you enjoy! ;-) Don't forget to review. **

Chapter 19

"Es tut mir leid für das Erwachen Sie in dieser Stunde, Gretel. Seit Sie sagten, Sie half den Basterds, erkannte ich, wer Sie redeten und ich konnte nicht helfen, aber frage mich, ob vielleicht sie ihn rekrutiert. Bitte seien Sie nicht böse auf mich." (I'm so sorry for waking you at this hour Gretel. Ever since you said you helped the Basterds, I recognized who you were talking about and I couldn't help but wonder if maybe they recruited him. Please don't be angry with me,) she said crying.

"Nein, überhaupt nicht, Iris! Das ist spannend und etwas, das wert, um mich aufzuwecken für sich." (No not at all, Iris! This is exciting and something that is worthy to wake me up for.) Gretel was embarrassed for being so happy when the situation seemed so grave, "Es tut mir leid. Was geschah zwischen euch?" (I'm sorry. What happened between you guys?)

Er verwenden, um ein Nazi zu sein, ein S.S Offizier. Er entschied sich dann, dass die Nazi-Weg war einfach nicht richtig. Er wollte nicht sagen, jemand gerade noch, aber dann, als obdachloser Mädchen, fand eine Nazis mich. Sie haben schreckliche Dinge zu mir, Gretel, schreckliche Dinge. Das waren Männer, die Hugo wusste, und als er entdeckt, dass sie taten, unaussprechliche Dinge einem armen Mädchen, tat er etwas dagegen tun. Während einer der Männer wurde belästigen mich, rettete er mich. Es war ein Gestapo-Offizier, und er erwürgt ihn zu Tode. Der Anblick war erschreckend, aber ich war auch sehr dankbar. Er ging dann nach den anderen Männern und tötete sie im Schlaf. Er nahm mich auf und wir verliebten sich und heirateten. Nazis schließlich gefangen ihn für das, was er getan hatte, und schickte ihn ins Gefängnis. Als die Nazis ihm kam, sagte er mir, zu fliehen. Nach so viel Streit und Frustration, ich tat, was er mir gesagt, zu tun. Ich wusste, dass ich nicht gewinnen konnte. So lief ich weg, und eines Tages, auf den Straßen, fand dein Vater mich. So bin ich hier. Ich habe deine Magd für etwa 10 Jahre." (He use to be a Nazi; an S.S officer. He then decided that the Nazi way just wasn't right. He didn't tell anybody just yet, but then, as a homeless girl, a Nazis found me. They did horrible things to me, Gretel, horrible things. These were men that Hugo knew and when he discovered that they were doing unspeakable things to a poor girl, he did something about it. While one of the men was harrassing me, he rescued me. It was a Gestapo officer and he strangled him to death. The sight of it was frightening but I was also very thankful. He then went after the other men and killed them in their sleep. He took me in and we fell in love and got married. Nazis finally captured him for what he had done and sent him away to prison. When the Nazis came for him, he told me to run away. After so much arguing and frustration, I just did what he told me to do. I knew that I couldn't win. So I ran away and one day, on the streets, your father found me. So here I am. I've been your maid for about 10 years.)

That was one of the most romantic story Gretel had ever heard. The latter part of it was familiar. She knew where her father had found Iris, but it was always a mystery as to where Iris had come from. This was all very weird. "Das ist so traurig und romantisch. Aber warum sollten Sie werden, so die Annahme eines Nazi-Einladung?" (That is so sad and romantic. But why would you be so accepting of a Nazi's invitation?) she asked, her tone changing for the last part.

"Oh, Gretel, ich war so verzweifelt nach einem Platz zum Leben und auch ich hatte gehofft, dass vielleicht, wenn ich in der Gesellschaft von einem Nazi war, dass ich irgendwie sehen mein Mann wieder" (Oh, Gretel, I was so desperate for a place to live and also I was hoping that maybe if I was in the company of a Nazi that I could somehow see my husband again,) she said through tears.

Gretel led her to the bed to sit and rubbed her back, "Ich nehme an, Sie möchten ihn wieder zu sehen?" (I assume you would like to see him again?) she asked smiling.

Iris looked down, saddly, "Hes wahrscheinlich alle über mich vergessen." (Hes probably forgotten all about me.)

""Das ist komplett keine Sinn. Es scheint, dass, seit ich ihn kennenlernte, hes so traurig gewesen. Ich weiß, dass er dich vermisst teuer, Iris. Möchten Sie es, wenn ich ihn wissen, dass du hier bist zu lassen?" (That is complete none sense. It seems that since I first met him, hes been so sad. I know that he misses you dearly, Iris. Would you like it if I let him know that you're here?)

"Sie würden das tun?" (You'd do that?)

"Natürlich würde ich." (Of course I would.)

"Ich möchte, dass," (I would like that,) said Iris as she smiled and nodded.

Gretel was sitting in her dining room eating her breakfast when she heard the doorbell ring. Iris wasn't around, so Gretel decided to answer the door herself. Once she opened the door, she found a much beloved cousin of hers. "Frederick!" she said embracing Frederick Zoller who was her mother's nephew.

"Wie geht es dir, mein lieber Cousin?" (How are you, my dear cousin?) he asked embracing her.

She pulled away from him and gestured for him to come into the house. She shut the door, "Wie geht es dir, mein lieber Cousin?" (What brings you here?)

"Ich hörte von Ihrem Engagement, und ich konnte nicht warten, um Ihnen zu gratulieren," (I heard of your engagement and I couldn't wait to congratulate you,) he said.

Gretel's smile immediately turned into a frown. She looked to the ground and sighed.

"Bist du in Ordnung, Gretel? " (Are you alright, Gretel?) he asked.

"Ich will nicht, ihn zu heiraten" (I don't want to marry him,) she said walking back to the dining room.

Frederick followed, "Gretel, ich bin mir sicher, dass er einen großen Mann und Dieter machen und dein Vater wollen beide was ist am besten für Sie. Sie würden nicht auf dich heiraten Dieter bestanden haben, wenn sie es nicht tat." (Gretel, I'm sure that he would make a great husband and Dieter and your father both want whats best for you. They would not have insisted upon you marrying Dieter if they didn't.)

"Aber ich liebe ihn nicht! Ist es nicht besser, jemand, den Sie lieben, heiraten und arm, dann jemand, den Sie nicht lieben, und haben Reichtum heiraten?" (But I do not love him! Isn't it better to marry someone you love and be poor then to marry someone you don't love and have wealth?) She said raising her voice a little.

"Gretel, gibt es eine andere?" (Gretel, is there another?) Frederick asked a little concerned.

Gretel looked to the floor realizing that she was going to far and had to stop before going any further. "Nein," (No,) she lied.

Frederick got very close to her face, "Sind Sie sicher?" (Are you sure?) he asked very seriously.

"Ja," (Yes,) she said trying to sound convincing.

Frederick sighed, "Gretel, weiß ich nicht will, dass du unglücklich sein. Wenn Sie wirklich nicht lieben ihn, würde ich Sie ermutigen, zu ihm und Ihrem möglicherweise Ihr Vater sprechen. Ich bin sicher, sie würden verstehen," (Gretel, I don't want you to be unhappy. If you really do not love him, I would encourage you to speak to him and your possibly your father. I'm sure they would understand,) he said trying to sound hopeful.

Gretel already knew it was no use. There was no way Dieter would ever let her do that. She could never even propose it. Moments alone with him were terrifying and she felt she had to be ever so careful what words came out of her mouth. "Es ist nicht so einfach," (It's not that simple,) she said gritting her teeth holding onto the table.

"Man kann nicht leben den Rest deines Lebens unglücklich, Gretel" (You can not live the rest of your life unhappy, Gretel,) said Frederich being firm with her.

She couldn't explain the situation to Frederich. She had to say something to cover it all up, "Frederick, müssen Sie verstehen. Mein Vater wird immer älter, und ich brauche jemanden, der sich um mich kümmern. Dieter konnte genau das zu tun. Außerdem, wer immer sonst möchte mich. Ich bin glücklich, sogar Dieter wünschen mir. Ich bin nichts als ein kleines Mädchen. Warum sollte ein Mann will wie ein kleines Mädchen?" (Frederich, you must understand. My father is getting older and I need someone to take care of me. Dieter could do just that. Besides, who ever else would want me. I am fortunate to even have Dieter desire me. I am nothing but a little girl. Why would a man want such a little girl?) She said looking down with a sad face.

Frederick picked her chin up with his index finger, "Ein ganz besonderer Mensch," (A very special man,) he whispered trying to sound comforting.

She could not help but blush at him for saying that. _"Ich denke, Donny ist, dass besonderer Mensch dann," (__I guess Donny is that special man then,) _she said looking back up at Frederich with a hopeful look on her face.

"Nun, ich muss ausgeschaltet werden. Sind Sie und Ihr Vater kommt heute zum Mittagessen?" (Well, I must be off. Are you and your father coming for lunch today?) he asked in his normal tone again.

"Sie werden zu uns?" (You will be joining us?) she asked with a hopeful tone.

"Natürlich" (Of course,) he said.

Gretel knew that having Frederick there would ease the tension. She now almost couldn't wait for this lunch.

"Nun, ich denke, ich werde euch dort zu sehen," (Well I guess I will see you there,) he said walking back to the front door.

Gretel followed him to the door, "Vielen Dank für Ihren Besuch," (Thank you for stopping by,) she said.

Frederick opened the door and turned to have one last look at Gretel, "Natürlich. Es war sehr schön zu sehen dich auch. Ich werde sehen Sie heute spät am Mittag," (Of course. It was very nice seeing you too. I will see you late today at lunch,) he said. He closed the door part of the way so that only his body was visible. "Hey, folge deinem Herzen und Glück zu finden," (Hey, follow your heart and find happiness,) and with that, he left.

After Frederick left the house, Gretel went back to what she was doing with a content smile on her face. It felt good having a blood relative who she could be friends with.

Later that day, Gretel and Hans arrived at the restaurant. "ich hoffe, das wird nicht inconvenicene Sie, aber Frederick und Goebbels beitreten werden uns an diesem Nachmittag." (Darling, I hope this won't inconvenience you but Goebbels and Frederick will be joining us this afternoon.)

"Nein, das ist in Ordnung. Es sollte groß sein." (No. Thats fine. It should be great.) In her opinion Goebbels was okay. She felt bad for his mistress only because she had to serve him. Gretel looked into the room that was reserved for them and saw Goebbels, his mistress, Frederick and another woman who she did not recognize all sitting at a round table.

After Gretel and her father walked into the room, Dieter and Frederick noticed Hans and immediately stood up from where they sat, clicked their heels, and saluted him. Whenever a higher ranking officer came into the room, a lower ranking officer had to show him respect in this way.

Goebbels was excited to see Hans and Gretel come in and he immediately introduced us to the new woman. It wasn't until Gretel got a good look at her face that she recognized who she was; it was her dear friend, Shoshanna. Gretel had to fight back the look of joy that she wanted to display on her face. It had been so long since she had seen her friend. She didn't recognize her at first because Shoshanna had changed some things about her. She dyed her hair blonde when it use to be dark brown which Gretel assumed was so Shoshanna could hide her identity. Gretel's desire to radiate pure joy dissipated after she noticed the horror and hate in Shoshanna's eyes. Hans had killed her parents and she was more then shocked to see him.

They had been talking about the premiere for Nation's Pride which was coming up now. Hans was going to be the security during the event. Frederick was starring in this movie and Gretel couldn't wait to see him in it. Whenever she thought of him being a in a movie, she couldn't help but smile because of how adorable he would look. But then again it was about him killing Americans which she wasn't too thrilled about.

Frederick got up and greeted his cousin. They had their hands on each others elbows and gave each other a kiss on each cheek.

Dieter then came up behind her.

She turned around and gasped at his presence. "Dieter, dich erschreckt mich." (Dieter, you frightened me.) She said laughing and of course his very presence always frightened her.

"Verzeihen Sie mir, mein Liebling" (Do forgive me, my darling.) He said slowly kissing her hand.

It felt like nothing more than a gentle caress but then again, there was nothing gentle about this killer.

Hans captured everyone's attention by hitting a fork against a wine glass. "Hans erfasst alle Blicke auf sich, indem Sie auf eine Gabel vor einem Glas Wein. "Jeder meiner habe ich um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten. Dieter Helstrum möchten, um eine Durchsage zu machen." (Everyone my I have your attention please. Dieter Helstrum would like to make an announcement)

"Danke, Colonial" (Thank you, Colonial.) He then put him arm around Gretel.

She had a feeling that she knew what was going to happen next and it frightened her. "Diese junge Dame hier, Gretel Landa, kann ich nicht umhin zu sagen, dass ich verzweifelt bin in der Liebe mit ihr und wir haben seit einiger Zeit verlobt jetzt und jetzt, dass sie alt ist wird es eine Hochzeit sehr bald" (This young lady here, Gretel Landa, I can't help but saying that I am desperately in love with her and we have been betrothed for some time now and now that she is of age there will be a wedding very soon.) He said in a caressful tone of voice, looking into her eyes.

Everyone in the room applauded.

When they all sat down, Frederick stood and gave a toast to his beloved cousin, to the man who he was honored to have as his new cousin and that their children would grow up in the Nazi pride.

Gretel of course found this toast hideous but thanked him anyway and kissed Frederick on the cheek once more.

Hans eventually wanted to be alone with Shoshanna and Gretel. Dieter and Frederick didn't like this at all and there was even some discussion about it. But, in the end, Hans got his way and everyone but he, Shoshanna and Gretel left.

Before, Goebbels and his mistress left, Goebbels shook Hans' hand, kissed Gretel's hand congratulating her on her engagement and reminded them about the premiere of Nation's Pride and how exciting it was.

Gretel was about to sit next to Shoshanna.

"Sehr geehrter Herr, würden Sie nicht gerne hier statt sitzen?" (Dear, wouldn't you like to sit here instead?) Hans gestured towards the chair next to him.

Of course Gretel sat where she was told to sit, but she was very uncomfortable about her father sitting next to Shoshanna.

Hans sat in the seat that Gretel had just been sitting in and wiped the table after he sat down.

A waiter came by and asked if they wanted anything.

Hans ordered three strudels and a glass of milk for Shoshanna.

Gretel felt even more trepidation; there was no way Hans did not recognize Shoshanna after ordering her a glass of milk. After a few moments, the waiter returned with what Hans ordered but sent the waiter back for whipped cream.

Shoshanna started to eat her strudel.

Gretel tried to motion to her to stop because she knew what her father would do but she didn't do it in time."Attendez que la crème fouettée.." (Wait for the whipped cream.) Said Hans smiling.

Shoshanna let her fork fall to her plate in a frustrated manner.

The waiter came back with a bowl of whipped cream. He placed some on each of their strudels.

"Après vous, Mesdames." (After you, ladies.) Said Hans after the waiter left.

Gretel and Shoshanna could only eat a little bit. They were too nervous to eat. Hans was the only person at the table who comfortably ate their strudel.

Hans asked Shoshanna about the cinema. He asked her if a negro worked there in which Shoshanna responded saying that he was the projectionist.

Gretel closed her eyes and scoffed at how blunt he was being.

He asked how the negro was with the projectors.

She said that he was the best.

Gretel's anger was boiling at the sound of her father calling Shoshanna's friend a negro.

Shoshanna of course responded with a yes.

There was a lot more of Hans asking Shoshanna stupid questions until he got out a sigarette. He offered one to Shoshanna and she took one. He then stuck his lighter up so that Shoshanna could get fire from it. After they were smoking for a couple of minutes, Hans told Shoshanna that she looked familiar.

Gretel was terrified. If he recognized her, how was Gretel ever going to protect her friend? Gretel's heart was pounding at his moment. Tears actually came to her eyes. Would her father tell her that he knew her? Would this be the day that her identity would be revealed?All she could do was pray that he wouldn't go any further with this.

Shoshanna felt the same trepidation that Gretel felt. She took the sigarette out of her mouth and made eye contact with Hans, who was staring into her eyes, waiting for something to happen.

He then said that he forgot what he was going to say.

Relief went over Gretel and Shoshanna.

"Nous devons y aller maintenant." (We must be going now.) Hans put his sigarette into his strudel. "C'était agréable de vous rencontrer, Emanuelle. Jusqu'à ce soir." (It was nice meeting you, Emanuelle. Till tonight.) He kissed her hand and was about to leave until Gretel stopped him.

"Père, je pense que je vais rester pendant un certain temps et faire connaissance avec Emanuelle mieux. Ce serait vraiment pas de mal à en savoir plus sur le propriétaire du cinéma où la première aura lieu. Je pense qu'il pourrait faire à l'occasion plus agréable si nous devions avoir une relation plus personnelle avec son" (Father, I think I'm going to stay for a while and get to know Emanuelle better. It really wouldn't hurt to know more about the owner of the cinema where the premiere will be. I think it might make the occasion more enjoyable if we were to have a more personal relationship with her,) said Gretel making words come out of her mouth that she knew where not true.

"Très bien alors. Vous deux dames passer un bon moment et je vais faire venir quelqu'un et vous obtenez plus tard, Gretel," (Very well then. You two ladies have a good time and I will have someone come and get you later, Gretel,) said Hans.

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, le père" (That won't be necessary, father,) said Gretel.

"Eh bien, si vous en tout changez d'avis, faites le moi savoir," (Well, if you at all change your mind, just let me know,) said Hans. He kissed his daughter on both cheeks, kissed Shoshanna by the hand, and left.

Gretel and Shoshanna turned to make sure that Hans was out of sight and once he was, Shoshanna broke out into tears.

Gretel couldn't help but do the same and sat there holding her friend in her arms and doing what was probably the most comforting thing for her; simply being there for her.


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Gretel and Shoshanna sat in the restaurant for longer than they both expected talking about everything and anything. It wasn't all just about Shoshanna's problems, but it was more like catching up which was nice and relaxing for both of them.

"Comment avez-vous eu depuis ce qui est arrivé à votre famille?" (How have you been since what happened to your family?) asked Gretel.

"Je ne déprime de perdre beaucoup et c'est pourquoi je ne vais pas laisser passer cela sans combattre" (I do get depressed about losing them a lot and that is why I will not let this go without a fight,) said Shoshanna.

"Que voulez-vous dire?" (What do you mean?) asked Gretel sounding a little scared at her friend's tone of voice.

"Ces gens-là j'étais juste assis avec ... Je vais prendre ma revanche sur eux" (Those people I was just sitting with...I will get my revenge on them,) said Shoshanna.

"Shoshanna, il est normal que vous voulez la justice, mais s'il vous plaît ne faites pas vous-même un monstre sur la recherche de la vengeance," (Shoshanna, it is okay that you want justice, but please do not make yourself a monster over seeking vengeance,) said Gretel.

Shoshanna did want her revenge on the Germans and would do anything to get it. For this reason, she did not want to take Gretel's precautions so she changed the subject, "Une grande partie du temps, il est facile d'être heureux parce que j'ai Marcus dans ma vie et il est un grand homme et je ne suis pas toujours être traquer par les Allemands. Je suis dans un endroit assez bonne en ce moment" (A lot of the time it is easy to be happy because I have Marcus in my life and he's a great man and I am not always being hunt down by Germans. I'm in a pretty good spot right now,) she said smiling.

"Est-il votre amant?" (Is he your lover?) asked Gretel.

Shoshanna smirked. "C'est un ami très proche, mais rien de plus, Gretel." (He's a very close friend but nothing more, Gretel.)

Gretel could see the smile that Shoshanna showed on her face. She could tell that she was lying about Marcus and that he was indeed someone a lot closer than a friend. "J'ai quelque chose à vous demander, et si c'est trop s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à me le dire," (I have something to ask you and if it is too much please don't be afraid to tell me,) said Gretel.

"Que pourrait-il être?" (What might that be?) asked Shoshanna.

"Il y avait une famille juive qui je me sers toujours de visiter. Je leur ai rendu visite il ya pas trop longtemps et alors que je visitais, les Allemands sont venus et ont tué les parents et leur maison a brûlé vers le bas. Maintenant, il ya un seul membre de cette famille et à gauche, elle est une petite fille," (There was a Jewish family who I always use to visit. I visited them not too long ago and while I visited, Germans came and killed the parents and burned their house down. Now there is only one member of that family left and she is a little girl,) said Gretel sounding sad the entire time.

"Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en dire plus, Gretel, ce serait un honneur pour moi de prendre sa po Ce serait un honneur pour moi d'aider ceux qui ont vécu exactement comme je l'ai fait. Quel âge at-elle?" (You don't need to say anymore, Gretel; it would be my honor to take her in. It would be an honor for me to help those who went through exactly as I did. How old is she?) asked Shoshanna not wanting to hear her age for fear that it might be devastating how young she was when she lost everything.

"Elle a six ans," (She is six,) said Gretel.

Shoshanna didn't respond to Gretel. She was afraid that if she did, the tears that she held in her eyes would spill out.

"Merci beaucoup, Shoshanna. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que cela signifie pour moi," (Thank you so much, Shoshanna. You have no idea how much this means to me,) said Gretel holding onto Shoshanna's hand.

"C'est mon plaisir" (It's my pleasure,) said Shoshanna.

Later that day at the theater, it was about time for the Germans to arrive at the theater to check it out for the premiere and Shoshanna was inside waiting for them. As she looked out the window, she saw two Roll Royce roll next to the curb and saw the Germans get out of the cars. Seeing the Germans made Shoshanna nervous but then she saw Gretel get out of one of the cars and the situation seemed to lessen in intensity. It was as if Gretel's presence made Shoshanna feel as if everything was going to be okay. "Par ici, s'il vous plaît," (Right this way, please,) said Shoshanna as she opened the door for them.

As the Germans entered the autitorium, Shoshanna told them what movie she would be showing. They all took their seats where they wished to sit. Gretel tried to sit with her father, but Hans and Dieter both insisted that she sit with Dieter. She knew that there was no way that she could get out of this one, so she agreed.

Dieter decided to sit far away from everyone else so he could have alone time with Gretel. "Du siehst schön heute Abend, mein Liebling," (You look beautiful tonight, my darling,) he said.

"Danke" (Thank you,) said Gretel looking at him with fear in her eyes. She was terrified at the way he stared at her.

He stared at her as if he was undressing her with his eyes. "Natürlich, werden Sie immer die schönste Frau, die ich jeden lag Augen auf sein"(Of course, you will always be the most beautiful woman that I will every lay eyes upon,) he said taking her hand and kissing is softly with his eyes closed.

Dieter put his arm around her and pulled her close to him to kiss her.

"Bitte nicht jetzt, meine Liebe." (Please, not now, my love.) It was very unpleasant calling him that, but she only thought it to be natural. She tried to pull away but was jerked back to him by the force of his arm. This earned him a gasp from Gretel.

"Erinnere dich, was ich dir gesagt habe," (Remember what I told you,) he spat in her face which was only inches from his. He then took the back of her head and kissed her, passionately. He then kissed her neck roughly which earned him another gasp from Gretel. As he kissed her neck, his hands traveled all over the curves of her body.

Though he was not technically raping her, it felt as if she was being raped.

Hans heard noise coming from where Dieter and Gretel were sitting so he turned to see what the noise was about.

Dieter had already stopped kissing Gretel when Hans turned around. Now he only had his arm wrapped around Gretel.

Hans saw this gesture and smiled at it before turning around.

The only reason Dieter stopped kissing Gretel was he knew that Hans would not approve of that kind of kissing before marriage. He wanted to do what he could to keep Hans's interest but only Hans's interest. Dieter then continued what he was doing until Goebbels turned around.

"Was ist all das Racket?" (What is all that racket?) yelled Goebbels.

Gretel could not have been more embarrassed. She simply gave them a small smile until they turned back around. Once they turned around, Gretel gave her fiance a nasty look which he responded by smirking and slowly running his hands through her hair. Gretel looked away from her fiance only because she didn't want him to see the tear that streaked down her face.

After about an hour, the movie was over. As they left, Goebbels told Shoshanna how remarkable the theater was and how he couldn't wait for the premiere that was coming up. His mistress then made a remark which caused Goebbels to shout at her.

Gretel really did not understand what made her want to stay with him. Losing the income she probably made from him would probably be a lot more tolerable than having to serve him.

Dieter helped Gretel into the car and kissed her hand before closing the door as one last way to irritate her.

Gretel gave him one last nasty look and shut the door before he could.

As Hans and Gretel drove home, there was a long silence until Hans broke it. "Gretel war alles in Ordnung zurück heute Abend mit Ihnen und Dieter?" (Gretel, was everything okay back there tonight with you and Dieter?) He asked suspiciously.

"Ja. Warum?" (Yes. Why?) asked Gretel.

"Es klang wie Sie zwei machten eine Menge Lärm. Ich weiß, es mag verlockend sein, jetzt ... aber es ist ein viel besser zu warten, bis du verheiratet bist, Gretel ... glauben Sie mir." (It sounded like you two were making a lot of noise. I know it might be tempting now...but its a lot better to wait until you're married, Gretel...believe me.) Said Hans with a concerned tone.

"Was?! Nein, nein nein nein nein nein, Vater," (What?! No. No no no no no, father,) she laughed, "Ich weiß, es ist okay, ich weiß, Vater. Ich würde das nie tun vor der Ehe." (I know, its okay, I know, father. I would never do that before marriage.) She said trying to sound convincing.

"Ich bin sehr froh, das zu hören, Gretel," (I'm very glad to hear it, Gretel,) said Hans smiling at her.

Gretel wanted to tell Hans everything because she knew that he probably would not let the marriage go on after he knew that his daughter's fiance was doing such things to her. However, she would do anything to not bring harm to Donny and simply not telling her father about how wretched Dieter was was doing just that.


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Gretel and Hans were almost to the house when Hans told Gretel news that excited her.

"Gretel, ich werde wieder weg in den Morgen. Ich weiß, dass es vielleicht lästig sein zu hören, das jetzt wann sollte man es hörte, früher heute so, dass Sie sein könnte eher bereit für mich zu verlassen, aber ich wollte nicht den Kopf raus aus all der Aufregung des Tages. Dieter kündigt das Engagement und die immer einen Blick auf, wo unsere große Premiere statt, es ist alles sehr aufregend. Würden Sie nicht sagen, Gretel?" (Gretel, I'm going away again in the morning. I know that it might be annoying to hear this now when you should have heard it earlier today so that you could be more prepared for me leaving, but I didn't want to get your head out of all the excitement of the day. Dieter announcing the engagement and getting a look at where our grand premiere will be held; it's all very exciting. Wouldn't you say, Gretel?)

Gretel actually would've done anything to get her head out of, not the excitement of the day, but the nightmare of the day. Today was truly one of the worst nightmares she had ever lived through. "Es ist in Ordnung, Vater. Außerdem würde ich dir nicht störte haben erzählt mir während unserem Ausflug heute. Du bist der wichtigste Mensch für mich und ich liebe zu hören, was du tust," (It's fine, father. Besides, I wouldn't have minded you telling me during our outing today. You are the most important person to me and I love hearing about what you are doing,) she lied. Her father was important to her though he was a monster, but she had to admit, there were more special people in the world. Her father was going away in the morning which meant that she would be seeing one of those special people in only a matter of hours. This thought and this alone is what brought the smile that was on her face.

The next morning she awoke in her bed with the morning feeling of not remembering exactly what happened the other day. It then hit her and the same smile she had the other night was on her face again in a matter of seconds. She jumped out of bed and ran to her father's room. Once she got there, she knocked on the door to make sure he wasn't in there. She didn't hear a sound come from his bedroom but she tried to not get excited because he could've been anywhere else in the house.

Iris came round the corner.

"Iris, hat Vater zu verlassen heute Morgen?"(Iris, did father leave this morning?) she asked with desperation in her voice.

Iris gave her a smile, "Gehen, Gretel." (Go, Gretel.)

Gretel gave her one last smile and ran past her to her room. She turned around again to face Iris, "Iris, werde ich Sie erinnern, wie ich sie besuchen," (Iris, I will remember you as I visit them,) said Gretel.

The smile on Iris's face then turned to a sad expression as she thought about Hugo.

Gretel gave her one last smile before going back into her room.

As Gretel went out the front door and walked down the street to Donny's truck, she couldn't help but walk at a skip. She made it to the truck, opened the door, and climbed inside. She looked to see the man who sat next to her and smiled, "Hi," she said.

"Hey, babe, how's it goin?" he asked a similar smile on his face.

"The last thing I want to tell you is how it's been," she said with a sad look on her face. "Donny...make me forget it all," she said, softly.

Donny stared into her eyes for a moment longer then leaned into her and kissed her lips softly.

There was nothing like Donny's kisses. They truly did make her forget about all the troubles in her life. "Mein tapferer Soldat; derjenige, der mich rettet," said Gretel as she pulled away from her lover.

"What?" said Donny in a dazed voice.

"Nothing," said Gretel as she smirked.

Donny accepted her response and drove back to the camp.

"Donny, I hope this won't inconvenience you but I found someone for Rachel to stay with that I know will be much safer," said Gretel.

"Really? Do you want to take her there today?" asked Donny.

"I was hoping that we could," said Gretel sounding hesitant.

"Then that's what we'll do, babe; This camp really isn't the best place for a little girl and the sooner we get her somewhere safer, the better," said Donny.

"Thanks for being so understanding," said Gretel smiling.

"Hey, I care about the kid," said Donny.

"I'm glad," said Gretel smiling.

Donny smiled back at her.

Rachel was sitting in Donny's tent when she heard car doors slamming shut. She immediately picked her head up and ran outside the tent. "Gretel!" she shouted the moment she saw Gretel.

Gretel looked up to see the little Jewish girl running towards her. "Rachel," she said softly as she smiled. Before she knew it, Rachel was hugging her waist. Gretel picked her up and hugged her around the waist.

Rachel had her arms wrapped tightly and warmly around Gretel's neck. She pulled away to look at Gretel's face.

"I've missed you," said Gretel kissing Rachel's nose.

"I missed you too!" shouted Rachel before hugging Gretel again around the neck.

Gretel then put Rachel down to have a serious talk with her. Before she did this, she turned around to look at Donny.

Donny leaned up against the truck ready to go back out again when needed.

Gretel then turned back to Rachel, "Hey, do you want to go for a drive?" she asked Rachel.

"With you and Donny?" asked Rachel, excited.

"Of course," said Gretel.

"Sure," said Rachel. Rachel then ran past Gretel to Donny who picked her up into the truck once she got to him.

Gretel would've also went to the truck, but she needed to let Aldo know before Rachel left. She also would've told Rachel the situation while they were still at the camp if she were older but decided to wait till they were in the car so she could save herself the kicking and screaming that Rachel would have done as they forced her into the car.

"Well Gretel, I'm gonna miss havin a little girl around, but I do have to admit that it is the best thing for her right now," said Aldo.

"Has she really been that delightful?" asked Gretel.

"Gretel, in this day an age when the world seems to be on the brink of destruction from a German monster, there seems to be very few things in this world that are good. Looking into an innocent child's eye reminds me of the good things, Gretel," said Aldo, his hands on his hips.

"I'm glad she could bring that joy to your life again," said Gretel smiling.

"So am I. You be careful taking her back and don't be out too long; we have work to do," said Aldo.

Gretel hugged him around the abdomen, "Thanks for understanding," said Gretel very softly. She pulled away, gave him one last look, and ran out of the tent to the truck.

Gretel did not sit up front with Donny this time, she sat in the back with Rachel so that it would be easier to break the new to her. "Rachel, I have to tell you something and you need to promise me that you're going to be a big girl after I tell you," said Gretel.

"What is it?" asked Rachel.

"Look, staying with Donny at the camp is not the safest thing," said Gretel.

"But its fun and he keeps me safe," protested Rachel.

"Yes I believe that, but you would be safer somewhere else,"said Gretel.

"No I wouldn't," said Rachel in a sassy tone of voice.

"Look, Rachel, you won't be staying with Donny anymore," said Gretel, bluntly.

"What?!" said Rachel starting to cry.

"I have a new home for you and you'll be more comfortable and I promise that she's a very nice lady," said Gretel.

"But I don't want to live with someone else," said Rachel, tears rolling down her cheeks at this point.

"Rachel, did you miss your parents and did you not want to live with someone else?"

"Yes," said Rachel, wiping the tears from her face and sniffing.

"Well you ended up having a lot of fun with Donny. Maybe it'll be the same with this other person," said Gretel trying to sound hopeful.

"No it won't," said Rachel.

"Gretel, we're here," said Donny turning around.

Gretel looked out the window to see the cinema where Shoshanna currently resided.

Donny pulled up next to the curb and not too long afterwards, Gretel and Rachel got out of the car. Before Gretel left the car, Donny stopped her. "Hey, I don't trust this neighborhood so just in case," he said handing her a pistol.

Gretel carefully took the pistol and then stared back at Donny's face. She then got back into the car, pulled Donny's face to her's, and placed a short, longing, kiss on his lips. She pulled away gasping a little as she stared into his eyes for only a moment until she got back out of the car. She took Rachel's hand again and they made their way to the cinema. Without knocking or making her presence known in any way, she pulled the door open, let Rachel go in first and then went in herself. They stood side by side, holding hands, right in the middle of a deserted cinema until they heard footsteps coming towards them. Gretel looked up at the stairs where the footsteps were coming and clutched onto the gun in her pocket in anticipation.

Shoshanna then came through the doorway that was up the grand staircase.

Gretel let out a sigh of relief at the sight of her friend.

Shoshanna smiled down upon them as she briskly walked down the stairs.

As Shoshanna came towards them, Rachel hid behind Gretel her hand clutching even harder to Gretel's.

Shoshanna raised her eyebrows at Rachel, "Are we a little scared?" said Shoshanna.

"Unfortunately. Shoshanna, this is Rachel. Rachel this is Shoshanna," said Gretel trying to lighten up the situation.

Shoshanna bent down to Rachel's level, "Hello there, Rachel," said Shoshanna.

Instead of responding to Shoshanna, Rachel hid even more behind Gretel, making sure to hide her face.

"Rachel, be nice," said Gretel.

Shoshanna noticed the tears that were rolling down this Jewish girl's eyes. All she could do was feel bad for her. When she looked at her, she saw herself four years ago. "It's alright, Gretel; I understand that she's a little shy," said Shoshanna.

Gretel turned to Rachel and bent down to her level. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. I need you to be a big girl. Shoshanna is a very nice lady. Trust me," said Gretel, gently massaging Rachel's shoulders with her thumbs.

Rachel could only glare at Gretel.

"I'll come visit you," said Gretel smiling.

However, Rachel still stared at Gretel with the same facial expression.

Gretel looked back at Rachel with a sad expression on her face. She gave her one last hug which Rachel did not respond to very sincerely in her anger. Gretel pulled away and looked into the child's face one last time before standing. She looked to Shoshanna, "Thank you."

Shoshanna responded with a small smile.

Gretel made eye contact with Rachel one last time as Rachel was looking at the floor and then walked out the door. She climbed into the truck as tears streamed down her face. Gretel knew how much Rachel hated this situation and truly felt sorry for her, but she did not know what else to do.

Rachel looked up from the floor and then out the window. Before Shoshanna could stop her, Rachel was out the door and running down the street.

"Rachel!" shouted Shoshanna running after her.

"Gretel!" Gretel thought she heard, faintly from a distance. She looked in the review mirror and saw Rachel running down the street. "Stop the car, Donny!" Gretel shouted.

Donny stopped the car but before the car came to a complete stop, Gretel was out the door and running up the street to Rachel. They were in each other's arms again in a matter of seconds.

Rachel wailed into Gretel's shoulder. "I don't want to," she kept saying over and over again.

"Rachel, I know you're scared but you have to. It's for your own good and don't worry; it's not like we'll never see each other again. I'll come visit you," she said smiling.

"Really?" said Rachel sniffing,

"Yes. Yes I promise that I will come see you. You have to promise me that you will be a good girl though," said Gretel.

Rachel stood there for a whole minute before responding, "Okay," she said sniffing.

"I love you," said Gretel very softly.

"I love you too," said Rachel still sniffing.

Gretel picked Rachel up and carried her back to Shoshanna. Once Rachel was in Shoshanna's arms, Gretel took Rachel's hand and kissed it. She then looked Shoshanna in the eye with a grateful look which Shoshanna responded to in the same manner. Gretel then got back into the truck and drove away.

Once Donny and Gretel made it back to the camp, she still couldn't do what she wanted to do since she got back which is spend time with Donny; she had to talk with Hugo, for Iris's sake.


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Gretel went to Hugo's tent and slowly pulled away the opening, "Hugo?" she called quietly.

Hugo was sharpening a knife against a stone but stopped to turn and see Gretel at the entrance to his tent, "Was brauchen Sie, Gretel?" (What do you need, Gretel?) asked Hugo.

Gretel did not appreciate how straightforward he was with people but then again she did try to accept it as his personality. She also understand that the reason for his attitude was probably from how much he's been hurting from losing his wife. Gretel could only imagine how she would feel if she lost Donny. "Darf ich mit Ihnen sprechen?" (May I speak with you?) she asked coming into his tent.

Hugo nodded.

Gretel sat next to Hugo. She looked at him for a moment trying to figure out exactly how to tell him what she had to tell him.

He sat and stared at her waiting for the words he could tell she was gathering to come out. "Ja?" (Yes?) he finally said.

She couldn't think of any other way so she said it in the most blunt manner, "Haben Sie eine Frau?" (Do you have a wife?)

Those words put together coming out of someone's mouth at him felt like a knife piercing his heart. "Gretel was ist das eigentlich?" (Gretel what is this about?) he asked trying to hide the hurt look he had on his face.

"Ich frage mich nur, weil ich glaube ... ich glaube ... ich glaube, ich könnte sie wissen," (I was just wondering because I think...I think...I think I might know her,) she said stumbling over her words.

Hugo brought his face close to Gretel's.

She backed up a little in intimidation.

"Und was macht Sie denken, Sie kennen meine Frau?" (And what makes you think you know my wife?)

"Da erzählte sie mir, dass sie deine Frau ist," (Because she told me that she is your wife,) said Gretel with fear in her eyes. She knew that Hugo Stiglitzs was a good man who would never hurt her but no matter who you were, he stroke fear into your heart.

Hugo's face suddenly turned to something that Gretel had never seen before. He had the look of a vulnerable person. He quickly turned away so that he didn't show this side of him. It was the last thing he ever wanted to show anyone. "Gretel, was ist ihr Name, und wie du sie?" (Gretel, what's her name and how do you know her?)

"Sie ist mein Mädchen. Er war mein Kindermädchen aber dann, wenn ich 16 wurde war ich zu alt für ein Kindermädchen, damit sie meine Magd wurde. Mein Vater nahm sie in den Straßen. Ihr Name ist Iris," (She's my maid. He was my nanny but then when I turned 16 I was too old for a nanny so she became my maid. My father took her in from the streets. Her name is Iris,) said Gretel still being careful of what she said.

Hugo sat there shaking a little and breathing heavily. Tears were now rolling down his cheeks.

"Hugo, sagte sie, dass sie dich liebt und vermisst dich," (Hugo, she said that she loves you and misses you,) said Gretel quietly.

Hugo turned around to face Gretel and this is when she saw his tear stained face.

Tears formed in Gretel's eyes at the sight of this vulnerable man.

"Wo ist sie?" (Where is she?) he whispered. The moment Gretel was done telling him her address, he stormed out of his tent.

A gasp emitted out of Gretel's mouth at his actions.

"Gretel," she heard from behind her. She turned to see Hugo standing in the entrance.

"Dunke," (Thanks you,) he said a slight smile on his face. He then walked back out leaving Gretel alone in his tent.

That night, Gretel and Donny sat in Gretel's tent talking. She told him all about everything that happened during her past visit home. She told him about the premiere and how Dieter announced their engagement to a lot of people. "I hate thinking about it. Those people make me sick," said Gretel in an irritated manner.

"Well, this might make you feel better. I hear that a Brit's coming tomorrow and he's gonna get us into that premiere so we can ruin Goebbels big night," said Donny.

"You're going to the premiere?" said Gretel in a gasp.

"Well we haven't decided exactly whose going so maybe," said Donny who afterwards winked at Gretel.

"Do you have any idea how great that would be. It would also be weird because since you are there, I could actually enjoy myself at one of those silly Nazi events," she said in almost a laugh.

"I'm not sure that I would like it very much," said Donny is face turning into a frown.

"Why not?" asked Gretel curiously.

"I bet your fiance will be hanging onto you all night," said Donny.

Gretel then realized something. Donny being at the premiere would be like him walking into the lion's den. Dieter knew exactly who Donny was and it would only bring Donny harm.

Donny saw the change in Gretel's face, "What's wrong, Gretel?"

"Donny, promise me you won't go to the premiere," said Gretel getting closer to him.

"Why shouldn't I?" said Donny a little confused.

"He'll hurt you," she said almost crying.

Donny giggled at Gretel for worrying, "Gretel, I'll be fine. I can stand up to any Nazi."

She wasn't reassured by her lover's words and only looked down with the same sad look on her face.

Donny noticed the intense worry on her face, "Hey, did you hear me? Nothing's gonna happen to me," he whispered to her bringing his face down closer to her's.

She looked up at him, "I love you," she whispered.

Donny stared deeply into her eyes and instead of saying it back to her with his words, he said it back to her through his actions. He gently cupped on jaw in his hand and brought her lips to his.

Gretel responded by getting up onto her knees, having both hands on either side of his head, and kissing him back.

Donny wrapped one arm around her waist and held onto her head with the other hand as he gently laid her back onto the sleeping bag. His lips traveled down to her neck exploring every inch of it.

She moaned his name at this sensation. It was moments like this with Donny that she realized what she had been missing. Dieter had done similar things to her but he was selfish as he did it. As Donny kissed and held her in his manner, she could feel the love and care that lacked in her relationship with Dieter. Donny truly made her feel loved. It was moments like these when Gretel forgot about all her troubles.

Donny then brought his lips back up to her mouth and they shared another passionate kiss. It was during this kiss that Gretel realized what they would be doing in only a couple of minutes if they both kept going. At this realization, Gretel shot her eyes open and quickly sat back up, "Donny," she gasped.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked with concern in his voice cupping her jaw in his hand.

"No. Not at all, my darling," she said smiling and returning the gesture to him. "I don't want to go there yet," she said staring deeply into his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's okay, baby. We can stop," he said smiling.

"Donny, I truly want to show you how much I love you, but not until we're married. I hope you understand," she said.

"Don't worry about it," he said softly to her. "It can wait...I love you," he said.

"And I love you," she said. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment longer until Gretel broke the silence, "I think I'm gonna sleep now."

"Okay. Goodnight, Gretel," he said before kissing her forehead and then getting up to leave.

Gretel gently took his hand before he got too far away, "I never said you couldn't stay with me," she said softly.

He then sat back down and kissed her on the lips very softly.

Gretel wrapped her arms around his neck at this sensation and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Gretel then let out a loud giggle.

"Got cha," Donny whispered into her ear as he lightly kissed under her ear. Donny considered what Gretel just did as tricking him. So he decided to get back at her by distracting her with this kiss so he could tickle her waist.

"You scoundrel," shouted Gretel while lightly hitting his muscular bicep.

Donny responded by pushing her down onto the sleeping bag which she responded to with a laugh.

They spent the rest of the night talking giving each other innocent kisses as they lay in each other's arms until they both drifted to sleep.


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Hugo arrived at the mansion and, without knocking, cautiously walked in through the front door. His heart was pounding as he entered the mansion but not because it was the home of someone who was interested in catching him, but because this is where his long lost lover resided. He could hear noise coming from the kitchen which probably meant that she was in there. As he approached the kitchen, he heard the sound of sweet humming. He recognized the humming of her voice. He slowly pushed the door open and beheld his wife at the sink washing dishes. The tears were impossible to hold back. Ever since he told her to run away, he never thought he would see her again. But here she was only a few feet away from him. At last, it felt possible to have her in his arms. "Iris," he said gently.

Iris' eyes shot open at the sound of her name with that voice like she got stabbed in the back. She slowly turned with wet hands and a plate in hand. The sight of her husband caused her to drop the plate which made it shatter all over the floor. She then covered her mouth with both hands as she cried.

Tears were even rolling down Hugo's eyes at the sight of his wife. It had been so long since he had seen her. It has been so long since he beheld the most beautiful woman he had ever looked upon. It was also a long time since he felt her warmth; he couldn't wait for it any longer. He briskly walked to her and wrapped his arms around her.

She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

""Ich bin hier meine Liebe. Tut mir so leid ... Es tut mir leid, Iris," (I'm right here my love. I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry, Iris,) he whispered to her.

She pulled away from him and placed a hand on his jaw, "Sie haben nichts zu bedauern," (You have nothing to be sorry about,) she said as she smiled and gasped for air.

Hugo then pulled her into a hot, passionate, kiss pulling her in as much as possible to get the most of her.

Iris did the same. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into her as much as possible.

Hugo pushed her until she hit the counter. He hoisted her up onto the counter to gain even more control of their passionate moment.

Iris pulled away from her husband and rested her forehead against his breathing heavily. Tears streamed down her face.

"Was ist los, meine Liebe?" (What's wrong, my love?) said Hugo smiling.

"Ich dachte, du wärst tot." (I thought you were dead,) cried Iris.

"All diese Jahre habe ich im Gefängnis war oder verfolgt von Nazis, blieb ich für dich am Leben, mein Liebling," (All those years I was in prison or chased by Nazis, I stayed alive for you, my darling,) said Hugo.

It was Iris who planted a kiss on her husband's lips this time.

"Ich vermisste die süßen Küsse," (I missed those sweet kisses,) said Hugo between kisses as je massaged his wife's thighs.

They finally pulled away after another long, passionate, kiss, "Warum haben Sie Unterkünfte von Hans Landa?" (Why did you accept accommodations from Hans Landa?) asked Hugo holding tears back, "Verstehst du, wie gefährlich das ist?" (Do you understand how dangerous that is?)

"Ich war obdachlos, meine Liebe, und ich dachte, dass vielleicht, wenn ich mit einem Nazi lebte, konnte ich dich wieder zu sehen irgendwie," (I was homeless, my love, and I thought that maybe if I lived with a Nazi, I could see you again somehow,) she said smiling.

Hugo pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her shoulder.

She did the same, massaging his back.

"Lassen Sie sich nicht wieder tun," (Don't you ever do that again,) he whispered in her ear, "Du hättest getötet worden." (You could've been killed.)

"Ich hatte recht, war nicht ich? Es brachte uns wieder zusammen," (I was right, wasn't I? It brought us back together,) she said, smiling.

Hugo then picked his wife up into his arms and kissed her passionately.

She held onto his neck to bring him as close as possible.

"Führe mich zu Ihrem Schlafzimmer," (Lead me to your bedroom,) he whispered in her ear.

Iris giggled at the feeling of his warm breath against the skin of her neck.

The next morning at the camp, Gretel and Donny lay side by side in Gretel's sleeping bag.

Gretel awoke to find her lover sleeping peacefully next to her. She smiled as she brushed his bangs out of his face. She then softly kissed his lips.

Donny stirred at the feeling of her lips on his and he tightened his grip on her which she enjoyed immensely. There was nothing like the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her little body. She felt like no one, not even Dieter, could harm her as long as she was in his embrace.

Donny opened his eyes and smiled at Gretel. "Hey, you," he said kissing her neck which earned him a light giggle from Gretel. "Hey, do you remember that thing you said to me in German yesterday?"

"Yes," she said smirking.

"What did you say?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's none of your concern," she said, getting her face closer to his.

Donny then got back at her by tickling her side which she giggled at even louder. "Who taught you to be so sassy?"

She responded by rolling her eyes, "Hey, in case your still disappointed about last night, you're not missing out on much," said Gretel changing the subject.

"What do you mean?" asked Donny.

"I have the body of a little girl which is nothing that great," said Gretel sadly.

"But it's your body and I love it because it's your body. It doesn't lessen my diappointment," said Donny.

Gretel stared deeply into his eyes. Into the eyes of the most perfect, understanding, man she ever knew. Though she was too shy about sharing with Donny what exactly she said to him the other day, she was happy that he remembered because it did mean something special. "I love you," said finally said.

Donny then captured her lips in a slow kiss.

Gretel lightly massaged his cheek as she kissed him back.

"They're probably waiting for me; I should get going," said sounding disappointed.

"Okay," she said with the same disappointment in her voice.

Donny gave her one last peck on the lips before getting up and leaving the tent.

Gretel simply laid back down and fell back to sleep thinking and dreaming about Donny and how special he was to her.


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Iris stood there in her bedroom, zipping her dress up. Her hair was not up in a neat bun, like how it usually was, but it hung; long, soft, wavy, black hair down her back.

There was a bathroom attached to Iris' bedroom, which Hugo emerged from with a towel wrapped around his waist. He took the opportunity to take a clean bath which was something that was very hard to come by on the road the Basterds took. He saw his wife standing in front of the window, the light from the sun shining down upon her. She was even more beautiful than he had remembered. He smiled as he crept up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

Iris giggled.

Hugo then put his clothes back on and went to his wife holding her close to him. He kissed her passionately and then stared into her eyes, "You have no idea how happy I am. I don't think I've ever felt happier, Iris," said Hugo softly to her.

Iris smiled back at her husband, "I feel the same way."

His face then turned to a frown and he looked to the ground regretfully, "Iris, I regret saying this..but I must go. The others need me."

Iris looked down, despairingly. "Let me come with you," she whispered.

"I wish I could. There are not words to explain how I wish I could, but I can't; its too dangerous."

"If its too dangerous for me, its too dangerous for you. I can't lose you again, Hugo...I won't lose you again." She kissed him.

"Iris, I promise you, when this war is over, I will come back for you." He kissed her forehead.

Iris nodded as she buried her face in her hands and cried.

Hugo wrapped his arms around Iris. "Shhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Hugo, please don't go where I can't go with you."

"I have to, Irish...I have to. Good-bye, Iris."A tear rolled down his cheek as he held her ever so close to him and kissed her.

After the kiss, he held her face in his hands. "Good-bye, my darling wife," he whispered as their eyes were closed. He then turned around, went down the stairs, and out the front door.

Iris bolted after him. "HUGO!" she shouted, when she got outside. She ran to him and when she got to him, he picked her up and gave the most passionate kiss he could muster. After the kiss, crying, he turned, got in the truck, and drove off.

"Good-bye, my love," she whispered to herself while crying and watching the truck drive off.

Donny made his way into the tent where all the others were gathered. There was a new man there; probably the Brit that he told Gretel about the other night.

When the others turned and saw Donny enter the tent, they were all slapping him on the back congratulating him.

"Guys, whats this all about?" he asked

"Don't act like we didn't see you go into Gretel's tent this morning and not come out till this morning," said Hirschberg, nudging Donny.

"We didn't do anything," said Donny, rolling his eyes.

"We have work to do; listen up! Has anyone seen Stiglitzs? " Said Aldo in his commanding way.

"Sorry I'm late."

They all turned to see Hugo walk in.

"Anyway, now that you are all here, I guess I shall get started," said the British man, getting the attention of the Basterds. "My name is Archy Hicox and I have an understanding that you Americans are trying to bring about the downfall of Hitler. Well, seeing as how I would also love to see the same thing, I will be helping you. At this point, the best way to get at him is to first strike his allies and the best way of doing this is to ruin the upcoming Nazi premiere. Now, what I propose we do is we must go to a tavern in Nadine. There, we will find a German actress by the name of Bridget Van Hammersmark. She can get us into this premiere. Now, not everyone can go. Only a couple who can speak fluent German can go. We need to pass as Nazis. Any questions?"said Archy.

"So let me get this straight, you can get us into that premiere without no Nazis shooting at us?" said Aldo as he leaned forward in his chair.

"I can't get you in. Bridget Van Hammersmark can get us in," said Archy.

"How do we know we can trust her?" asked Aldo.

"Calm down, gents; she's just a movie star. She doesn't care about all this Jew killing nonsense. Women like her will do anything that will get them money," said Archy in a laugh.

"How do we know we can trust you?" asked Donny.

the Englishman laughed at Donny's question. "Well, I am an Englishman and if you know anything about Englishman, you also know that we have something in common with you Americans. We also want to see the downfall of Hitler. So, have you decided who shall be accompanying me and Van Hammersmark?" asked Archy.

Aldo turned and looked at all of his men with a contemplative look. "Stiglitzs and Wicki will be accompanying you," said Aldo.

Hugo and Wicki looked at Aldo with wide eyes.

"Then it's settled," said Archy slapping his hand down on the table, "We shall make our way to Nadine as soon as possible," he said as left the tent.

"So you just picked us without us having any word in the situation," said Wicki accusingly.

"Come on now, guys; it's not like ya'll aren't prepared for this," said Aldo.

"We would still liked to be asked," said Wicki.

"Well, will you do it anyway," said Aldo sarcastically.

"We have no choice now. For the reasons you stated, we are the best candidates for the job," said Hugo.

"Very good. Donny, get Gretel; we're leaving for Nadine in a matter of minutes," said Aldo, standing from where he sat and walking out of the tent.

**Hope you all loved this chapter! Sorry I didn't update at all yesterday. :-( For all you Tarantino fans, I saw Django Unchained this morning and it was hilarious however it was REALLY ROUGH! But it's worth watching. ;-)**


	27. Chapter 25

**So I realized that in the last chapter, I did not put in the German translation at the beginning between Iris and Hugo's conversation. So, when you're reading that part of the chapter, use your imagination but I will fix that. ;-) Sorry about that! Please read the following chapter and review. Enjoy!**

Chapter 25

They left from the camp at about 12pm and arrived in Nadine at about 5pm. They all did not immediately enter the tavern. They actually stopped in another building across the street where they all waited for Hugo, Wicki, and Hicox to make their way to the tavern.

Archy got out of the front seat, went straight to the back of the truck and pulled out a suitcase that contained three Nazi uniforms. While they were inside the building across the street from the tavern, everyone made themselves at home while Archy, Hugo, and Wicki changed. There was a bed in the Tavern that Donny made way to. "Gretel, do you want to come and lay down next to me?" asked Donny smirking.

The men all made an uproar at this invitation.

"Donny, you don't ask a lady infront of the whole world to lay down with you," said Aldo.

"Yes, Lutenaint," said Donny a little annoyed.

Gretel went over and knelt down at his side. "Thats okay, my darling, I'll be fine over here," she whispered in his hear and then kissed him on the cheek.

She caressed his cheek before sitting down on the floor beside the bed, she held his hand while sitting there. She held his hand even tighter at the realization that he would not be going down to the Tavern. This fact and this fact alone is what brought her comfort; knowing that her love would not be in danger this time. This feeling made her hold his hand tighter and lean her head up against the mattress of the bed as a single tear slid down her face.

Aldo and Heirschberg were sitting down beside the window looking out at the tavern. Aldo complained about the location of the meeting being in a basement. According to Aldo, fighting in a basement made the whole situation harder than it needed to be.

Archy looked out the window at this point trying to reassure Aldo that it wasn't his fault and that she just said that it was in a tavern.

"Yeah, in a basement," Aldo responded.

Wicki had come up to the window at this point. "What if it doesn't work?" he asked with discouragement.

"It'll work," said Archy a little forcefully.

Gretel looked up at the nervous Wicki. She felt sorry for him and wanted to comfort him in some way. She never really got to know him so it might be awkward. "Wicki, bist du okay?" (Wicki, are you okay?) she asked him standing beside him.

"Ja, ich bin in Ordnung," (Yeah, I'm fine,) he said smiling down upon her.

"Ich weiß, alles wird gut gehen," (I know everything will go well,) she said smiling up at him trying to sound encouraging.

He placed a hand upon her shoulder. "Danke, mein Lieber," (Thank you, my dear,) he whispered as he bent down to kiss the top of her head. He then walked to the other side of the room. Leaving Gretel standing there feeling a bit useful. She felt that he words of comfort, no matter how small they seemed, actually might have worked in some way.

After a moment, Archy tried to reassure Aldo once more that everything would probably be okay. He said that Bridget found a place isolated and with no Germans, so they should be okay.

Aldo was not the only one who wasn't too sure about all this. Donny gave a sarcastic response that showed he wasn't too sure about the situation.

Archy, Hugo, and Wicki were heading out to the Tavern which drew Gretel's attention to them. Of course she was concerned for Wick, but she felt that she needed to talk to Hugo before he left.

"Ich nehme an, Sie sah," (I assume you saw her,) said Gretel.

Hugo looked down upon Gretel smiling a little, "Ja, habe ich. Danke, Gretel," (Yes, I did. Thank you, Gretel,) said Hugo.

Gretel smiled back at him, "Bitte komm zurück für sie. Ich will nichts mehr, als sehe sie glücklich," (Please come back for her. I want nothing more than to see her happy,) said Gretel.

"Natürlich. Aber in dem Fall, dass ich nicht ... wirst du nach ihr zu sehen für mich," (Of course. But in the event that I don't...will you look after her for me,) said Hugo.

Gretel did not answer for a minute; she was too busy thinking about how tragic it would be if Hugo did not return to his wife and take her away, far away from this hideous country. Iris did always have a smile on her face for Gretel and her master. She always tried to show that she was a sweet, optimistic woman. On the other hand, Gretel could always tell that Iris was deeply hurt on the inside from something tragic in her past. Whatever happened, Gretel would see to it that Iris would be happy. "Natürlich werde ich," (Of course I will,) said Gretel. If Iris could not happy without Hugo, Gretel would do what she could to see to it that she is eventually happy.

"Dunke," (Thank you,) said Hugo before walking out the door.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Frauline," he said holding her hand in his and kissing it. Archy then followed the other two men who had just walked out the door.

Gretel did not know much about British people, but this one creaped her out. She shook off the feeling and went back to sitting with Donny never letting her promise to Hugo never leave her mind.

After about 2 hours, Aldo wanted to go down to the Tavern to make sure everything was going according to plan. They all stayed on the floor above while Donny and Aldo listened at the top of the stairs. Suddenly, they all heard gun shooting. Omar, who was sitting the closest to Gretel, slapped a hand over her mouth before she could get her gasp out at the sound of the gunshot. The shooting went on for about 5 minutes until it stopped. Aldo and Donny listened down the stairs to make sure the coast would be clear to head down there to see about survivors. After Aldo decided it would probably be safe, he motioned for Donny to go down with him.

As Donny and Aldo made their way down, Gretel's heart pounded and she felt tears in her eyes. All she could think about was what if there was still someone down there and they started shooting once they heard Donny and Aldo's footsteps. She sat there staring at the steps as they walked down praying on the inside that nothing would happen to them.

Before they got down the stairs completely, there was gun fire at the stairs.

Gretel put her hands over her face and gasped.

Omar didn't bother putting his hand over her mouth seeing as how the Nazis found them out.

The Nazi yelled at those who were coming down the stairs to tell him who they were.

Aldo told him that they were Americans. Aldo then asked him the same question.

The Nazi told them that he was German.

Aldo was surprised at how well he could speak English considering he was German.

The Nazi asked what his business was.

Aldo asked him if he was the only survivor.

The Nazi said that Van Hammersmark survived.

Aldo asked if they could take the girl with them.

The Nazi did not trust him. How did he know that Aldo did not have a plan of attack once Aldo came down the stairs.

Aldo asked him the same question. Aldo told the Nazi that he would be unarmed as long as the Nazi did the same.

The Nazi agreed and Aldo made his way down the stairs. Once the Nazi was in sight, Aldo saw that the Nazi had a gun pointed at the stairs. Aldo motioned for Donny to stop and then questioned why the Nazi had a gun pointed at the staircase after their agreement.

The Nazi eventually agreed to put his gun down but it was then when Bridget pick up a gun on the floor and shot the Nazi till he died.

Aldo and Donny then came all the way down the stairs and saw that Van Hammersmark was laying on the ground with a bullet in her leg. Aldo gently picked her up and took her up the stairs.

**So I hope you liked the chapter. I know I sort of breeze through things that are actually from the movie expecting that you have already seen it. If this is a problem, please let me know. Don't forget to review or else there might not be a chapter up as soon as you would like. ;-)**


	28. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Hearing the gunfire again after Donny and Aldo went down the stairs made Gretel and all the men nervous for Donny and Aldo. Relief swept over them when they saw Donny and Aldo come up the stairs in one piece. There was also a little bit of relief just from the fact that there lead on the premiere was still alive and able to help them.

Once Gretel laid eyes on Donny, she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

He did the same.

They pulled apart and captured each other's mouths in a passionate kiss.

"I was afraid that they killed you," said Gretel gasping for air after the kiss.

"No, baby; I'm right here," said Donny smiling, holding her cheek in his hand.

They hugged quickly one last time before making their way out the door. Gretel and the Basterds got into the truck again letting Van Hammersmark down gently in the back.

Gretel looked around at all the men in the truck and noticed just how empty it looked, "Where are Wicki and Hugo?" she asked almost in a panic.

Donny and Aldo who were in the front of the truck looked at each other with grave looks not wanting to break Gretel's heart.

Gretel knew exactly what this meant and just sat there, silently in the back, thinking about how hurt Iris would be.

Gretel and the Basterds drove in the dark for a little whole longer until they came to a veterinarian. They had been driving around for long enough without finding a doctor for humans. They had to take what they could get as soon as possible. The truck stopped and Donny and Aldo went to the back to get Van Hammersmark out of the back.

Gretel looked into Aldo's eyes and saw nothing but shear anger. Hicox had reassured them that this operation would be safe whereas it turned out where two of Aldo's men were now lying dead in the Tavern basement.

They all went inside and once Aldo laid eyes on the veterinarian, he pointed a gun at him demanding that he tend to Van Hammersmark.

The veterinarian obeyed and Aldo laid her down on a tray in a separate room.

Aldo was not going to harm the veterinarian, but he was also not in the mood to be nice and did what he had to for the veterinarian to do his work as soon as possible.

They all went in the room and, in his anger, Aldo kicked the chair away that was set beside the tray where Van Hammersmark lay that the verterinarian was going to sit on during the operation.

Utivitch took the veterinarian by the shoulder and pulled him back further into the room to get in out of Aldo and Donny's way.

Gretel stood in the doorway watching in horror at the scene and trepidation at what Aldo would do next.

Aldo looked down upon Van Hammersmark with anger in his eyes. "What happened? Why are two of my men lying dead down dere? Why did you invite my men to a rendezvous in a basement?" demanded Aldo.

Van Hammersmark eyed Donny and Aldo before answering.

Donny was also leaning over her with a threatening look in his eye.

"I know that the German officers being there might look odd," said Van Hammersmark.

"Yeah, we got word for that in English; Its called 'suspicous'." He then stuck his index finger into the hole in her leg, pushing the bullet in, farther.

Bridget was in pain. She almost fell over the edge of the tray, but stopped herself. She told them about how one of the officers just had a baby and so their commanding officer let them have the night off to celebrate and that she didn't know that they would be there.

After Bridget told Aldo everything, he pulled his finger out and waved it to get as much of the blood off him as possible. He walked over to a table in the room, got a tissue, and wiped the remaining blood off.

Bridget then showed them how Archy gave them away. She said that he ordered three glasses by holding up his index, middle, and ring finger when he should've held up his thumb, ring, and middle finger. She said that the second was the German three. Since he did not hold up three fingers in the German way, a German officer immediately suspected that he was British. He suspected he was British and not any other nationality because he heard the British accent behind the German Hicox spoke. Van Hammersmark then changed the subject by saying that there was a piece of information she did not give Wicki, Hugo, and Hicox that the Basterds would probably be interested in learning.

"And what's that?" asked Aldo."

"The Fuhrer is attending the premiere," she said as she sat up on the tray.

This fact and this fact alone made Gretel's heart stop. She looked around the room at all the men and saw faces that read how she felt. Hitler being at the premiere was truly too good to be true. If everything went according to plan, they could end the war once the premiere ended.

Before getting too excited, Aldo needed to know that they could actually take this golden opportunity. He asked Van Hammersmark to show him the tickets that she had gotten for Hugo, Wicki, and Archy.

She asked for her purse.

Heischberg handed it to her.

She opened it and inside were three, white, slips of paper. She handed them to Aldo.

He looked at them and then lightly slammed them on the table. He was feeling confident all over again like they could actually accomplish something worth while.

Bridget was now acting like it was a lost cause.

Aldo gave her a curious look, his eyes squinting, "Why's 'at?" he asked.

"I have a bullet in my leg, bye-bye acting career, how do you expect me to walk down the red carpet?" she shouted at Aldo in frustration.

"Sure ya can; whats hes gonna do is hes gonna pull that slug out cha gam and then hes gonna wrap it up in the cast. You Germans like climbin mountains. You got cha'self a rock climbin story," he said as he snuffed from his box and ending by closing his box.

Bridget leaned back on the tray as she asked, "I know this is a silly question before I ask it, but...can you Americans speak any other language then English?" She also looked at Donny as she asked this question.

"We both speak a little Italian," said Donny, indicating both he and Aldo by looking at him.

"Its a nutrocious accent, no doubt. Germans don't have a good ear for Italian...That sounds good," said Van Hammersmark not sounding sure at first but then said the last part with confidence.

"Well, what else are we going to do; go home?" said Aldo.

"No, that sounds good," said Bridget.

"I speak the best Italian, so I'll be your escort. Donny here speaks second best, so he'll be your camera man," Donny and Bridget made eye contact as Donny nodded, "and Omar speaks third best, so he'll be Donny's assistant."

"I don't speak Italian," said Omar, sitting in the corner, holding a machine gun, and looking chill and confused.

"Like I said, third best. Just keep your mouth shut. Why don't you start practicin right now?" He said smiling, at Omar.

All Gretel did the whole time was sit and listen in on what was going on. This was certainly exciting that not all was lost and that they're plan would actually be going through with, but all along, she thought Donny would be safe. At first, Wick and Hugo were the ones who were going. Now Aldo and Donny were going to be in danger. Though this all was exciting, she could not help but be scared for her father figure and her lover.

**So this chapter was mostly just a whole scene from the movie but you have to admit that it's one of the most important scenes in the entire movie so it had to be in there. I know that it's not word for word and I might have changed a couple minor details but I figured it's not important and as it explains the most important things and long as everyone knows what's going on, that's what's important. Hope you loved the chapter! Sorry this one took a little longer to post but be excited because there's lots more to come. ;-) Don't forget to post a review! It's much appreciated. ;-) Happy readings! ;-)**


	29. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The immediate mission at hand was done and they were about to have a major breakthrough so they sent Gretel home. It was a little too early seeing as how Hans was not home yet but Gretel did want to go home. She felt depressed about everything that had happened and so wanted to sleep in the comfort of her own bed as she felt sad. She also wanted to be around Iris after what had happened. The last thing she wanted was tell her what happened. She wanted to be around Iris to comfort her for something she didn't even know about yet. However, she could have to tell her sooner or later. Gretel walked through the front door which got Iris' attention.

Iris' head shot up at the sound of the door opening and closing thinking about the person at the door being Hugo. She ran downstairs to see that it was Gretel who had walked through the door. It was okay that it wasn't Hugo. Though it was a little disappointing, Gretel was still a great sight to see for Iris. "Gretel!" she said as she ran to her.

The sight of Iris made Gretel feel sick. It was one thing thinking and knowing that you had to slowly break someone's heart. But when they were right in front of you, it almost made her feel sick all the emotion that would be going on after she told her maid of her husband's death.

Iris ran into Gretel's arms, "Wie bist du, meine Liebe?" (How are you, my dear?) asked Iris after pulling away.

Gretel stared at Iris' face in sadness, "Ich bin in Ordnung" (I'm alright,) said Gretel looking to the ground. "Wie geht es dir" (How are you?)

That question and that question alone is what brought the tears to Iris' eyes, "Oh, mein lieber Gretel, ich habe noch nie so glücklich gewesen in meinem Leben," (Oh, my dear Gretel, I have never been so happy in my life,) said Iris as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Gretel stared into Iris' eyes searching for the part where it wold be okay to break the news to her but Iris' was irrevocably happy and there was no sadness within her at this moment. Gretel telling Iris the news would surly kill her. "Es gibt keine Notwendigkeit, mir zu sagen, ich erzählte ihm von dir und er verließ nicht allzu lange danach" (There's no need to tell me; I told him of you and he left not too long afterwards,) said Gretel forcing a smile.

Iris pulled Gretel into another hug, "Oh, mein Gretel Liebster, du hast keine Ahnung, wie viel Sie ihm zu sagen, für mich bedeutet. Ich habe ihn wieder zu sehen, und ich vermisste ihn so sehr. Er erzählte mir, dass er für mich kommen, wenn dieser Krieg vorbei war," (Oh, my dearest Gretel, you have no idea how much you telling him means to me. I got to see him again and I missed him so much. He told me that he would come for me once this war was over,) she said smiling.

All this information made this situation all the more hard. There was no way Gretel could slowly break Iris' heart. She had to put it off somehow, "Das ist wunderbar. Iris, ich bin so glücklich für dich ... Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie glücklich ich bin,That's wonderful. Iris; I'm so happy for you...you have no idea how happy I am," said Gretel giving her maid a small smile.

Iris' huge smile turned small at the sight of Gretel's lack of energy over the exciting situation. "Gretel, ist alles okay?" (Gretel, is everything okay?) Iris asked, curiously.

Gretel tensed up because Iris noticed Gretel's unhappy expression, "Oh, nicht darum kümmern, Iris, all dies reisen in diesen Monaten hat mir wirklich bekommen. Nicht zu erwähnen, wie spät es ist. Ich muss ins Bett. Gute Nacht, Iris," (Oh, don't worry about it, Iris; all this traveling over these months has really gotten to me. Not to mention how late it is. I must be off to bed. Good night, Iris,) she said being short and then going up the stairs.

Iris did not buy this, "Gretel," said Iris.

Iris saying her name made her nervous. Did she notice that something was wrong? "ja?" (Yes?) she said slowly turning nervously.

"Sind Sie sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?" (Are you sure everything is okay?) she asked coming up the stairs a little.

"Ja, alles ist gut jetzt gute Nacht, Iris," (Yes, everything is fine now goodnight, Iris,) said Gretel trying to get away again.

"Gretel, würden Sie mir sagen, ob etwas falsch war oder nicht?" (Gretel, you would tell me if something was wrong wouldn't you?)

"Natürlich würde ich." (Of course, I would.)

"Und warum benimmst du dich wie etwas schief gelaufen ist und mir nicht sagen? Gretel, was los ist." (Then why are you acting like something went wrong and not telling me? Gretel, what is the matter.)

"Nichts." (Nothing.)

"Sind Sie sicher?" (Are you sure?)

"Ja." (Yes.)

"Gretel?"

"Was?" (What?)

"Sagen Sie mir." (Tell me.)

"Bitte lass mich nicht" (Please don't make me.)

"Warum nicht?" (Why not?)

"Weil es weh tut zu viel!" (Because it hurts too much!) she said screaming.

They both stood there staring at one another. Gretel could not believe that she just admitted something to Iris and Iris could not believe that Gretel would lie to her.

"Gretel, warum du mich angelogen?" (Gretel, why would you lie to me?) asked Iris breaking the silence.

Heavy tears rolled down Gretel's cheeks, "

"Weil es dich verletzt," (Because it would hurt you,) cried Gretel.

Iris placed both hands over her mouth, "Gretel, sag mir, was passiert ist" (Gretel, tell me what happened,) said Iris knowing what Gretel had to say.

"Ich kann nicht, es würde Sie zu viel verletzt," (I can't; it would hurt you too much,) said Gretel, the tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Bitte sagen Sie mir, dass Hugo in Ordnung ist," (Please tell me that Hugo is okay,) cried Iris loudly.

"Ich glaube, ich kann sagen, dass," (I don't think I can say that,) cried Gretel hesitantly.

Iris' face was red with tears. All her dreams of having a future with her husband had collapsed.

"Iris," cried Gretel walking down the stairs to Iris to comfort her.

"Nur zu Bett gehen" (Just go to bed,) cried Iris, storming out of the room.

Gretel slowly walked back to her bedroom feeling nothing but pure sadness.

The next morning when Gretel awoke, she woke up in that dazed state where you forget everything from the day before. But then everything in your life hits you and it's a hard hit; like someone killed you by throwing a stone at your chest. She laid back in her bed letting tears fall onto her pillow.

About an hour later, she rolled out of bed and walked out of her bedroom fully dressed heading downstairs for breakfast. On her way, she walked into Iris who was walking down the hallway holding laundry.

"Guten Morgen, Gretel," (Good morning, Gretel)" said Iris a little awkwardly.

"Iris, es tut mir leid ich nicht sagen sofort," (Iris, I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away,) said Gretel.

Iris gave Gretel a small smile, "Es ist okay, Gretel, ich verstehe Ihre Bedenken. Ich weiß, dass ich wahrscheinlich dasselbe tun hatte ich gelernt, dass Donny starb." (It's okay, Gretel; I understand your hesitation. I know that I would probably do the same thing had I learned that Donny died.)

Gretel returned the smile, "Iris, tut mir so leid," (Iris, I am so sorry,) she said staring into her maid's eyes.

Iris looked to the ground letting one year fall down her cheek, "Ich denke, mein Glück war einfach nicht sein soll," (I guess my happiness just wasn't meant to be,) she said letting herself smile again.

"Sagen Sie nicht, dass Iris. Sie waren zu glücklich sein" (Don't say that, Iris. You were meant to be happy,) said Gretel getting closer.

It was then that Hans walked through the front door.

The two ladies quickly stopped the emotional state, walked down the stairs, and gave Hans a proper greeting.

"Vater!" (Father!) said Gretel pretending to be excited to see her father. She ran into his arms.

"Hallo, mein Lieber. Ich habe viele gute und einige schreckliche neue mit Ihnen zu teilen," (Hello, my dear. I have lots of good and some dreadful new to share with you,) he said gravely. "Lets diskutieren sie über Tee," (Lets discuss it over tea,) he said in a tone that tried to lighten the mood. He then looked up at Iris.

Iris curtsyed and left to prepare the tea and as she walked away, she felt as if it were hard to walk. Her heart was dead. She tried not to cry but she couldn't help but just let one tear fall down her face.

This was the story of Gretel's life: having tea with monstrous men. They were out on the balcony. Gretel sat with good posture as Hans leaned back in his chair breathing in the fresh morning air.

Gretel had been holding a cup of tea, but then placed it on the table when she said, "Vater?" (Father?)

Hans looked at his daughter and then leaned on the table with his elbows, "Ja, meine perfekte kleine Prinzessin?" (Yes, my perfect little princess?)

"Sie sagten, dass Sie gute und schlechte Nachrichten hatte." (You said that you had good and bad news.)

"Ah, ja, gut," (Ah, yes, well,) he said leaning back in his chair, "es war ein massecre in einer Taverne letzte Nacht. Ich untersuchte die Szene an diesem Morgen. Die gute Nachricht ist zwei der Basterds tot sind. Wicki, der jüdisch-deutschen geborenen, die in die Vereinigten Staaten ging und wurde ein Bürger und Hugo Stiglitzs" (there was a massecre in a tavern last night. I investigated the scene this morning. The good news is two of the Basterds are dead. Wicki, the Jewish-German born that went to the United States and became a citizen and Hugo Stiglitzs.) He then leaned back on the table, "mein Liebling, die schlechte Nachricht ... es tut weh, es zu sagen ... Ich habe auch festgestellt, dass Ihre geliebten Verlobten ... Toten. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er ein Held gestorben, meine Liebe." (my darling, the bad news...it hurts to say it...I also found your beloved fiance...dead. I'm sure that he died a hero, my love.)

Gretel's head shot up at this fact. Her fiance was in the Tavern last night? He died in the gun shooting? He was dead. She couldn't believe it. This must have been a dream. She was finally free from him. She had to know for sure that she could be free from now on. "Vater, bist du sicher?" (Father, are you sure?) she asked, pretending to sound sad.

"Ich fürchte ja," (I'm afraid so,) he said very gravely.

He was dead. He was really dead. She was free from him. All that stood in Donny and Gretel's way was Hitler. Gretel had never felt happier in her life. However, she couldn't let her father know of her happiness. She tried to cry.

"auweh" (Oh dear,) said Hans as he rose from his seat to comfort his daughter. He sat down beside her and put his arms around her.

"Ich liebte ihn, Vater ... Ich liebte ihn," (I loved him, father...I loved him,) she cried into his shoulder.

"Shhhh. Ich weiß, meine Liebe" (Shhhh. I know, my love,) he said rubbing her back.

"Ich habe nicht einmal zu sagen: "good-bye"" (I didn't even get to say 'good-bye',) she wailed.

Hans stopped hugging her and tried to get her to stand up. "Warum gehen wir nicht ins Haus gehen," (Why don't we go into the house,) he said trying to look into her eyes.

She had a napkin to her face. She simply looked up and nodded.

"Okay, lets go," (Okay, lets go,) he whispered. He led her into the house, motioned for Iris to clean-up the tea, and then sat her down on the coach. He had his arm around her as she laid her head down on his chest and cried, softly.

"Shhhhh. Es tut mir leid, mein Lieber. Es tut mir leid es musste so enden. Aber du wirst jemanden treffen neue," (Shhhhh. I'm so sorry, my dear. I'm so sorry it had to end like this. But you'll meet someone new,) he said trying to perk her up.

"Ich denke schon. Aber es wird nie jemand so schön und fürsorglich, wie er sein." (I guess so. But there will never be anyone as handsome and caring as he.) She was really playing it up now.

"Ich weiß, Gretel, aber es gibt viele Männer da draußen und du bist so jung," (I know, Gretel, but there are plenty of men out there and you're so young,) He cupped her little face in his hands, "und so schön," (and so beautiful,) He whispered looking deeply into her eyes. "Ich wäre nicht überrascht, wenn jeder junge Mann würde lange dein sein werden" (I wouldn't be surprised if every young man would long to be yours.)

"Thank you," (Dunke,) she blushed.

He smiled at her and then gave her a long kiss on the cheeks. "Nun, du wirst es nicht zu traurig heute Abend bei der Premiere, oder?" (Now, you're not going to be sad tonight at the premiere, are you?)

"Es dauert mir ein Leben Zeit, um über Dieter ... aber ich werde glücklich sein, nur weil ihr meine Cousine, von denen ich so viel, dessen mit einer solchen besonderen, erfolgreich, Nacht lieben," (It'll take me a life time to get over Dieter...but I will be happy just because its my cousin, of whom I love so much, whose having such a special, successful, night,) she smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Das ist mein Mädchen," (Thats my girl,) he kissed her forehead, "Du warst immer wie ein Soldat." (You've always been such a trooper.)

She giggled.

Hans looked up to see Iris walking into the room.

"Ist sie in Ordnung?" (Is she alright?) asked Iris, worried.

"Shes Einnahme ziemlich rau. Aber sie wird in Ordnung sein. Richtig, Gretel?" (Shes taking it rather rough. But she'll be alright. Right, Gretel?)

Gretel gave her father a small nod.

"Ich verstehe nicht, was ist los?" (I don't understand; what's going on?) asked Iris with tension in her voice.

Hans stood up and walked over to Iris to fill her in. He stood there whispering in her ear for about half a minute until Iris.

"Oh, mein Lieber," (Oh, my dear,) Iris was playing along at this point. She hugged Gretel around the neck, tightly, "Es wird in Ordnung sein. Shhhhhh." (It'll be okay. Shhhhhh.) Iris was swaying Gretel back and forth.

Gretel cried into her shoulder as Hans rubbed her back.

"Nun, meine Damen, ich habe eine Menge Arbeit zu, bevor wir gehen heute Abend zu besuchen." (Well, ladies, I have a lot of work to attend to before we leave tonight.) He gave his daughter one last hug and kiss. "Shhhhhhh. Es wird okay sein" (Shhhhhhh. It'll be okay.) He then left the ladies.

"Das war wirklich gut," (That was really good,) said Iris, after Hans was far away from them.

"Dunke," (Thanks,) Gretel smirked, "t war einfach. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er wirklich tot ist. Iris, haben Sie eine Ahnung, wie wunderbar das ist?" (it was easy. I can't believe he's really dead. Iris, do you have any idea how wonderful this is?)

"Ich bin so glücklich für dich," (I'm so happy for you,) said Iris, excited.

Gretel's smile turned into a frown.

"Gretel, was ist los?" (Gretel, what's the matter?) asked Iris confused.

"Du bist nicht eifersüchtig, oder?" (You're not jealous, are you?) asked Gretel.

"Natürlich nicht, mein Lieber," (Of course not, my dear,) laughed Iris, "Ich freue mich für dich. Du bist frei von diesem Monster jetzt." (I'm happy for you. You're free from that monster now.)

Gretel looked down at her lap smiling. "Ich wusste nur nicht, dass du eifersüchtig zu sein, dass etwas Wunderbares mir passiert ist." (I just didn't want you to be jealous that something wonderful happened to me.)

"Gretel, du hast so viel durchgemacht im Leben gewesen. Ich bin so froh, dass jetzt etwas Wunderbares ist für euch geschieht." (Gretel, you have been through so much in life. I'm so happy that now something wonderful is happening for you.)

Gretel grabbed Iris in an embrace, "Ich liebe dich, Iris. Ich bin so froh dass du es warst, die mein Kindermädchen und meine Magd bekam." (I love you, Iris. I'm so happy it was you who got to be my nanny and my maid.)

Iris accepted this embrace warmly, "So bin ich, Gretel, so bin ich" (So am I, Gretel; so am I.)

**Hey Readers! So I finally updated. Sorry for the delay. Your reward is a super long chapter. Sorry if this chapter was a little lame but I spent so much time on it that eventually I got fed up with it and wanted to post it. Hope you like it and don't forget to leave a review on your way out. Happy Readings! ;-)**


	30. Chapter 28

Chapter 29

At the cinema, Shoshanna was giving Rachel a bath for the big night. "Now, Rachel, I hope you understand that tonight is very important. You have to be good, be a lady, do what I say, and be nice to our guests,"said Shoshanna.

"Yes, Shoshanna," said the wet, little, Jewish girl.

Shoshanna was helping her out of the tub and putting a towel around the naked little girl. "Do you have any idea just how cute you are when you're all wet?"

Rachel laughed hysterically as Shoshanna tried to tickle her. Shoshanna then wrapped her arms around Rachel. "You know what? You are way too cute. You are so cute that I don't know what I'm going to do with you. Now give your Shoshanna a kiss."

Still clutching on to her towel, Rachel gave Shoshanna a big, wet, loud kiss.

"Thats my girl. Now get me your dress and your hair brush."

"Okay!" said Rachel, dancing out of the bathroom wearing her towel.

Rachel only lived with Shoshanna for about four days and she was already having fun with her. Shoshanna knew exactly what it was like to be in Rachel's situation; she wanted nothing more than for Rachel to be happy. So she spent a lot of time with her; more time than she knew she had considering how busy she had been lately planning this premiere.

Shoshanna walked out of the bathroom to find Marcel approaching her. "What are we going to do about Rachel?" asked Marcel.

"We have to get her to leave. I don't know how I'm going to do it but it must be done," said Shoshanna, with her arms crossed.

Gretel stood in her closet with nothing but a slip on taking out the dress she planned to wear to the premiere. She walked out of her closet looking down upon the floor length, deep blue, sparkling, dress. She unzipped the dress and stepped into it.

Iris came into the bedroom.

After Gretel put her dress on, she sat at her table for Iris to do her hair, "Iris, sind Sie sicher, dass Sie in Ordnung hier selbst?" (Iris, are you sure you'll be alright here by yourself?)

"Natürlich Gretel. Ich genieße meine Einsamkeit ein toller Deal. Außerdem möchte ich nicht gehen" (Of course, Gretel. I enjoy my solitude a great deal. Besides, I do not wish to go,) said Iris as she brushed Gretel's long, golden, locks.

Gretel wanted to know how Iris was and she seemed to be in a good mood. She didn't want to spoil that by asking Iris about Hugo. "Wenn es nicht für Frederick, würde ich verpassen wollen auf dieser Premiere." (If it weren't for Frederick, I'd want to miss out on this premiere.)

"Ich hoffe, dass Sie eine gute Zeit haben und wenn Sie überhaupt Sorgen um mich bist, ich bin in Ordnung. Wirklich." (I do hope that you have a good time and if you're at all worried about me; I'm fine. Really.)

"Sind Sie sicher, Iris?" (Are you sure, Iris?)

"Ich bin mir sicher. Ich wusste, es würde eines Tages kommen bald." (I'm sure. I knew it would come some day soon.)

Gretel stared into Iris' eyes seeing that there was hurt that she was hiding. "Wenn Sie jemals brauchen nichts ... jemand auf die Schulter zu weinen an ... lass es mich wissen." (If you ever need anything...anyone's shoulder to cry on...just let me know.) Gretel smiled at Iris through the mirror.

"Danke, Schatz. Sie haben wirklich gut zu mir gewesen in all diesen Jahren," (Thank you, darling. You have truly been good to me through all these years,) she smiled back at Gretel through the mirror.

Her father was waiting at the bottom of the stairs in his uniform. He wore his uniform because he was security for the event. He heard Gretel approach the staircase.

As she walked down, Hans stared up and admired how beautiful she looked.

As Gretel walked down the staircase, she noticed her father staring at her. She simply blushed down at him. It was very awkward. Once she reached the bottom of the staircase, Han gently took his daughter's hands in his. "Du siehst einfach atemberaubend, meine Liebe." (You look simply stunning, my love.) He then kissed her cheek. They then walked arm in arm to the door.

Iris stood by the door and opened it for them.

"Danke, Iris," (Thank you, Iris,) said Hans

Iris curtsyed.

"Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie in Ordnung sein?" (Are you sure you'll be alright?) whispered Gretel when he father was a good distance away.

"Nicht um mich keine Sorgen, Gretel. Es ist furchtbar lieb von dir um mich keine Sorgen, aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, ich werde in Ordnung sein. Gehen. Einen guten Abend mit Ihrem Vetter," (Don't worry about me, Gretel. It is awfully sweet of you to worry about me but I can assure you; I'll be fine. Go. Have a good evening with your cousin,) said Iris as she smiled.

Gretel gave Iris a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Ich liebe dich." (I love you.)

"Ich liebe dich auch, Gretel." (I love you too, Gretel.)

After the hug, Gretel wiped away the single tear that was rolling down Iris's cheek. She then left.

Rachel was ready for the premiere. She wore a white dress with a light blue sash going across her belly with a big bow sticking out in the back. Shoshanna put her hair up in curls. Rachel looked utterly adorable. She stared out the window waiting for the guests to arrive. She saw a car pull up. "Shoshanna, Shoshanna, Shoshanna!"

"What is it, darling?" asked Shoshanna who was finishing up putting her dress on.

"A car pulled up. Someone is here!" she said excitedly.

When Shoshanna was done putting her dress on, She walked over to the window and looked to see who it was. It was the Landas.

"Shoshanna, its Gretel!" Rachel ran to the door.

"Rachel!" shouted Shoshanna for her to be quiet before Hans heard how excited Rachel was of seeing Gretel. Rachel turned around to see her guardian give her a serious look. She looked down, embarrassed, and continued to walk downstairs. She stopped at the bottom to see them walking through the door.

Shoshanna then appeared from the hallway.

"Ah, Emanuelle," said Hans kissing both of her cheeks. "Maintenant, où puis-je mettre en place?" (Now, where can I set up?) he asked, the biggest smile on his face.

"J'ai une chambre préparée pour vous ici," (I have a room prepared for you right here,) she said, gesturing towards a door that was off to the side.

"Ah, je vous remercie, mon cher" (Ah, thank you, my dear.) "Gretel, möchten Sie hier draußen bleiben oder kommen mit mir?" (Gretel, would you like to stay out here or come with me?)

"Ich werde einfach hier bleiben und lernen Sie diese feinen jungen Damen wissen," (I'll just stay here and get to know these fine young ladies,) she said smiling and gesturing towards the two girls.

"Vielleicht haben Sie sagen, dass," (I thought you might say that,) he said tickling her cheek. He then went into the room.

Without waiting, Rachel immediately ran into Gretel's arms.

Gretel picked the little girl up and as she held her in her arms, she felt a tear run down her cheek. Though it had only been four days and Rachel was getting along great with Shoshanna, Gretel was still worried not knowing exactly how Rachel was doing. Now that she saw that Rachel was happy, Gretel could not help but be happy. "Did you miss me?" asked Gretel after she pulled away from the little girl.

"Yeah but I've been having fun with Shoshanna," said Rachel.

"That's so great," said Gretel with a huge smile on her face. She placed Rachel down on the floor and gave Shoshanna a hug.

"Voulez-vous une tournée?" (Would you like a tour?) asked Shoshanna.

"J'aimerais que," (I would love that,) she said. They all then walked up the stairs to the projection room.

"Hey, Rachel dear, why don't you see what Marcel is up to."

"Okay." Rachel then left the Shoshanna and Gretel alone.

"Gretel, je dois vous quitter à un moment donné pendant le film," (Gretel, I need you to leave at one point during the movie,) she said after she made sure that Rachel was far away. "Prenez avec vous, il vous dira ce que vous devez faire." (Take this with you; it'll tell you what you need to do.) Shoshanna handed Gretel a piece of paper. "Ne regardez pas jusqu'à ce que le film commence." (Don't look at it until the movie begins.)

"Shoshanna, ce qui est ce que tout cela?" (Shoshanna, whats this all about?) asked Gretel with worry in her voice.

"Faites-moi confiance." (Just trust me.) Shoshanna hissed at her.

Rachel came back. "Hes getting ready," she said, running to Shoshanna.

"Thank you, darling," said Shoshanna, kissing Rachel.

Gretel was nervous. What was Shoshanna planning and would it interfere with anything the basterds were planning?

They entered the projection room and as Gretel took her off her coat and handed it to Shoshanna, she noticed that a little note fell out of the pocket. She picked it up, unfolded it, and read it.

_Gretel,_

_I need to see you again before the premiere. Please come to me in the first door to your left once you come in the theater._

_Donny_

Gretel's heart raced as she read the note. He was here. She would see him again and be able to say good luck to him. She told Shoshanna that she would be back in a moment and then ran down the stairs and quietly went into the room that Donny said to enter. It was very dark inside. She heard footsteps behind her and expected Donny to gently wrap his arms around her waist and then press gentle kisses on her neck. Arms did wrap themselves around Gretel's waist and she closed eyes waiting for the sensation of his lips on her skin. "Donny," she moaned.

"Gretel," the man who held her moaned.

Her eyes shot open and she tore herself away from him and spun herself around to see that this man was not Donny. She spun around to see the crippled Dieter Hellstrom.

**Hello readers! So I haven't been getting much in the way of reviews for the last two chapters and I would like to see reviews again. So please review or else it will take me even longer to update. If there is something that you would like to see in this story or something that you think I should do better, please let me know. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review on your way out. Happy reading!**


	31. Chapter 29

**Hello, readers! I just wanted to let you know that it will take me a while to update since I'm back at school. Yay! I wanted to let you know now so that I didn't have to make an author's note and have you guys cry because you thought it was an update when really it wasn't. So I don't want you guys to think that I'm giving up on this story. I'm not. It has about 10 more chapters to go I believe and it's the longest fanfiction I've ever written! Other than that, here's a new chapter for all you lovely readers. Enjoy and don't forget to review! ;-)**

Chapter 29

As she looked upon her fiance, she couldn't speak. Gretel always believed he was dead and to see him standing there in front of her gave her the same feeling a nightmare gave her. Except this time, she couldn't wake up and that was truly the worst part of the situation.

Dieter was in the tavern the night Hugo, Hicox, and Wicki were there and the gun shooting had a great impact on him. He had been shot in the knee, several times, which caused him to walk with a cane. "Gretel, Liebling ... ich bin es," (Gretel, darling...it's me,) he said walking towards her.

Gretel walked backwards to keep the distance that she and her fiance had. She was gasping for air at his sight.

Dieter stopped walking towards her, "Was ist los, Liebling? Alles, was über mir jedermanns sagen hat falsch gewesen. Wir können wieder zusammen sein," (What's the matter, darling? Everything that everyone's been saying about me has been false. We can be together again,) he said stepping towards her again which caused her to walk into the wall behind her.

Gretel leaned against the wall as much as possible to get as far away from him.

Dieter was only inches from his fiance, looking down upon her. He gently let the back of his hand run over the soft skin of her cheek.

His touch felt like an icicle sliding over her skin. She shivered and looked away from him but then looked into his eyes and pushed his hand away, running to the door.

He briskly walked behind her and slammed the door shut when she tried to open it. Dieter pushed her to the floor to keep her distracted while he locked the door. After he locked the door, he turned back to her and looked down upon her with a menacing smile on his face.

Aldo, Donny, Omar, and Van Hammersmark arrived at the premiere and Donny couldn't think of anything else but seeing Gretel; he was looking forward to see how beautiful she would look. They walked in and she was no where in sight. He was not going to worry just yet because she was probably not in the room at the moment and would be in the room soon. They had been standing there for a while until they all spotted Hans Landa walking towards them. This made them all a little more tense than they were before. Landa said hello to Van Hammersmark and she introduced Aldo, Donny, and Omar. Van Hammersmark had a cast around her leg from the bullet in her knee and Landa asked her about it. She explained the situation and he accepted. Donny and Omar went to their seats while Van Hammersmark and Landa went to his office to talk. Aldo waited in the lobby for Van Hammersmark feeling his whole body sweat and his face go red. He had no idea why Landa wanted a word with Van Hammersmark and knew how difficult it was to keep things from him. Aldo just had to stand and wait in anxiety for what would happen next.

Donny and Omar found their seats and they simply waited for the movie to start in the auditorium. Donny felt himself sweating; he was a Jew in the lion's den and thinking about the fact that Gretel was against all these people made him think that she was in the same boat. What if someone found her out and they were keeping her somewhere and this was why he didn't see her anywhere. He couldn't sit around and do nothing while he felt that something wasn't right. He knew that if everything was normal, Gretel probably would have been with her father.

"Hey, Omar, I'll be right back," he said getting up from his seat and briskly walking out of the auditorium. It was the only excuse her could think of so he could try to find Gretel. Since he didn't see her anywhere downstairs, he decided to try to find her upstairs. He walked down the hallway of doors and tried to open every door but they were all locked. He then saw a note on the floor outside the projection room. He picked it up and unfolded it.

_Gretel_

_I need to see you one last time before the premiere. Meet me in the first door to your left when you walk into the theater._

_Donny_

"Gretel," he mumbled under his breath. He then raced down the stairs and ran to the door that the note said to go to. He tried to burst in, but the door was locked. He tried banging on it but still couldn't get in. His head was racing, trying to think of a way to get in there and rescue her.

Dieter hoisted Gretel up against the wall so she was at his level. He proceeded to kiss her, passionately.

Gretel was struggling underneath him.

"Wie ich verpasst habe dich zu küssen," (How I've missed kissing you,) he whispered moving to her neck, "Hast du nicht mich vermisst?" (Haven't you miss me?) he asked looking at her face again, "Oder hat, dass Juden wurden ablenkende Sie wieder?" (Or has that Jew been distracting you again?) he spat in her face. "Sie sind meine Frau zu sein und als meine Frau sind Sie verpflichtet, mich zu ehren. Sie habe was diese Aufmerksamkeit zu dieser Jude. Du schuldest mir, du Hure!" (You are to be my wife and as my wife you are required to honor me. You have been giving this attention to this Jew. You owe me, you whore!) he yelled in her face almost crying. "Du schuldest mir" (You owe me,) he said, about to take remove her clothes. Before he could even proceed to do this, he yelled in excruciating pain.

Gretel gasped loudly. She looked over Dieter's shoulder to see that it was Donny who had stabbed him in the side.

Since Dieter was distracted by the pain, Donny took this time to hit him over the head, knocking him out.

Gretel gasped and felt her feet land, gently, on the floor again.

Donny was holding the unconscious Dieter under the shoulders by his elbows. "Hey, baby, how's it going?" he asked very casually.

Gretel just stood there shocked from everything that had gone on.

"Hey, can you do something for me? I need you to stay right there while I go take care of his one." Donny then left Gretel and dragged Dieter outside the theater. He laid Dieter down on the sidewalk and then proceeded to take his off his own jacket, bow tie, and button down shirt until he was only wearing his wife beater and dress pants. He turned backed to Dieter to find that he was waking up.

Dieter groaned at the feeling of the deep cut on his side.

Donny rolled him over and pressed his foot into the cut.

Dieter yelled out in pain.

Donny got down on one knee and picked up Dieter's face to get really close to it. "Nobody messes with my girl and gets away with it," he said in a hissing whisper. "You know, I thought you were dead, but I was wrong. So, how 'bout we actually make sure this time that you're dead." With his baseball bat, he raised it and landed it hard on Dieter's head. Donny didn't have his baseball bat on him, obviously, while he was in the theater, but before he busted in on Gretel and Dieter, he went to the truck to get it because if it was Dieter Hellstrom whom was keeping Gretel hostage, Donny wanted to take him out with his baseball bat. There was so much more honor in doing it that way. He had never hit anybody so hard with his baseball bat. He felt so much more anger towards this Nazi than any other Nazi he beat to death. Blood was gushing out of Dieter's head and eventually he hit him so hard his skull cracked in half. Though he was dead, Donny didn't stop beating him. He was determined to beat him until his head was a bloody mess on the sidewalk, and he did. Dieter's head was eventually, literally, flat as he laid on the sidewalk. His head was cracked open at the side so one could see his now brain puddle spilling out a little bit. Once Donny had let all his anger out on this horrible man, he picked up his remains and threw it in a nearby dumpster. He had never gone quite that far with any other Nazi he beat to death only because killing them was never as special as killing this one was. No other Nazi had hurt the woman he loved like this one did. Dieter's death had to be more severe.

Gretel was still inside, but this time she was sitting on the floor crying from everything that had just gone on. She then felt muscular arms gently lift her up. Donny placed her on his lap as he sat on the floor. She laid her head down on his shoulder and he rested his head against her's as he rubbed her arm. "Did he hurt you, Gretel?" he whispered to her.

"No," she cried.

"Are you sure? Gretel, please don't hide anything from me. He's gone now for sure and he's not going to hurt you anymore."

"I'm sure," she reassured him.

They sat there for a moment, Gretel crying on Donny's shoulder and Donny rubbing her back and wiping her tears away.

"Donny, you should go now," she whispered.

"I don't care. I want to stay here with you," he said.

"Donny, I'll be fine; really," she said smiling up at him.

"Are you sure, Gretel? Are you sure you'll be fine?" he asked very seriously.

"Yes," she said with the same smile. "Thank you."

"You don't ever have to say that. I love you, Gretel," he whispered, gently, rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

Gretel sat up and kissed him on the lips. It was sweet and slow.

After a moment, Donny gently placed Gretel back down on the ground and left the room, putting his button down shirt, his bow tie, and his jacket back on.

Gretel sat on the floor for a while thinking about what had just happened. She was sure that Dieter was dead; if the press was so sure that he was dead, than why was he still alive? Now she was terrified of him coming back yet again. However, Donny did reassure her that he was actually dead this time and she knew in the heart that Donny would never lie to her. After a moment longer, she collected herself and went out to the lobby. There was no one there. The lobby was filled with complete silence, but there was noise outside. She went outside and found her father stuffing Aldo Raine into the back of a truck with a mask over his head.

**So there's the new chapter for you guys. I know this one seemed kind of bland but I didn't have a lot of time to work on it and I really did not want to keep you guys waiting any longer because, believe me, I know how much that stinks. ;-) Hope you loved it and please don't forget to review. ;-)**


End file.
